AMOR INOCENTE
by Rosana
Summary: Um amor inocente e profundo entre Syaoran e Sakura. Uma garota disposta a tudo para ter o que quer. E, se formando no horizonte, uma trama que ninguém desconfia. CAP 10
1. Chapter 1

Olá!

Eis me aqui, novamente com fic de CCS. Eu disse a mim mesma que iria parar, dar atenção aos meus outros projetos, mas essa história já estava começada, aliás esse começo foi um sonho prá lá de maluco, adaptei para uma história de CCS, e acabei gostando do resultado.

Juro que tentei fazer uma história inocente sem bandidos ou troca de socos, mas acho que não vai dar. Na verdade ainda não sei se terá exatamente um vilão, vilãzinha eu sei que tem... ehehe... Essa guria é uma mistura dos tipos que andei encontrando pela vida... Ela, a vilãzinha, ainda não está completa, eu sei o que quero mas as coisas nunca são exatamente da maneira que imaginamos.

É claro que o Touya está presente, maravilhoso, acho que nunca mais vou conseguir escrever uma história com o Touya rabugento. Espero que vocês gostem da nova perspectiva que dei para ele, é diferente de SB e ao mesmo tempo parecido.

Sakura e Syaoran, eu tentei me lembrar da minha época adolescente, mas está tão longe... ahahah... O próprio nome da história já diz, _Amor Inocente_, quis fazer uma relação bem suave, espero ter conseguido.

Esta é minha primeira história escrita com adolescentes, e além disso Universo Alternativo, sem magia, que legal... Por isso se eu ultrapassar o real, me perdoem, pois se trata de ficção.

Agradeço à Bruninha (Yoru) por revisar, palpitar e me ajudar de montes. Agradeço à Marjarie e Carol, por estarem sempre presentes lendo as minhas histórias. Valeu meninas.

CCS e seus personagens não são meus, peço licença à CLAMP, para usá-los,

Divirtam-se!

**_AMOR INOCENTE_**

_Por: Rosana_

_Revisora: Bruna (Yoru)_

****

**_Capítulo 01_**

O jogo de vôlei estava bem disputado, o treinador dividira o time em duas equipes, e todas as garotas demonstravam garra, pois queriam ser titulares. Mas uma delas sempre se destacava mais.

Sakura era uma jogadora completa: atacava, defendia, fazia às vezes de levantadora e tinha um saque poderoso. Sua altura 1,75, apesar de ainda ser baixa para o voleibol, ajudava, ainda mais que ela tinha um bom impulso na rede, e o mais importante, sabia manter a calma em quadra e incentivar as companheiras. Em resumo, a capitã perfeita, pensava o técnico que ainda estava em dúvida se a escolheria ou... Olhando para o outro time, uma jogadora com quase todas as qualidades de Kinomoto, prendeu-lhe a atenção, ela só tinha um defeito, um gênio terrível, como a situação presente demonstrava.

- Você é uma tonta e ainda se diz levantadora. Você chama isso de levantar a bola? Sua estúpida. – gritava Mayu com outra garota que já estava a ponto de chorar.

- Ei, Mayu, não é para tanto. Isso é um treino. – disse Sakura do outro lado da rede.

- Não se meta, Kinomoto, cuide do seu lado. – retrucou Mayu olhando feio para Sakura.

Sakura passou por baixo da rede, aproximando-se da menina trêmula que levara a bronca, sem dar atenção para a cara feia de Mayu.

- Está tudo bem, Kori, você só precisa treinar mais um pouco. – disse Sakura animando-a

Mayu ficou possessa, aproximou-se de Sakura empurrando-a.

- Eu disse para não se meter. Quem a declarou líder?

- Eu. – pronunciou-se o técnico. – Sakura será a capitã do time esse ano.

As meninas gritaram em aprovação, e Mayu aproximou-se do treinador agora esbravejando com ele.

- Como assim? E eu? Eu jogo muito melhor, vou saber manter as meninas na linha...

- Essa sua demonstração de descontrole foi o que me fez decidir, Mayu, sugiro que tente se controlar.

Mayu ia continuar, mas engoliu a sua raiva, olhou com ódio para Sakura, que estava sendo congratulada pelas garotas.

- Continuem o jogo. – gritou o treinador.

Mas antes que elas começassem, ouviu-se um burburinho e logo ele descobriu a razão. Os meninos haviam chegado.

Era sempre assimQuando os garotos vinham ver o treino das meninas, elas ficavam mais acesas que as luzes do templo em época de festival.

- Olhem! Ele veio de novo. – falou Chiharu.

- Em quem será que ele está de olho? – perguntou baixinho Makiko.

- Eu o vi de papo com a Mayu. – disse uma das outras meninas.

- Eu vi a Mayu de papo com ele. – corrigiu Chiharu. - Vocês sabem, há uma pequena diferença. – completou.

As meninas riram. Sabiam o que a amiga queria dizer, quando Mayu começava a falar o outro não tinha chance de abrir a boca.

- Ei, pessoal, que tal deixarem a fofoca para depois? – gritou Sakura com a bola na mão pronta para sacar.

As meninas se posicionaram, e o treinador olhou agradecido para Sakura, ele apitou indicando o reinicio, e Sakura sacou A bola seguindo em direção ao fundo da quadra adversária, bem em cima de Mayu que distraída fitava um dos garotos na arquibancada Não deu outra pegou em cheio no rosto dela, que deu um grito de susto, fazendo com que as meninas rissem, e os rapazes acompanhassem.

Ela olhou para Sakura com farpas saindo dos olhos.

- Foi mal, Mayu, mas eu, se fosse você, prestaria atenção no jogo. – gritou Sakura dando risada.

Os meninos que acompanhavam o jogo fitaram Sakura pronta para o próximo saque, não teve um que não desse pelo menos um suspiro de prazer ao ver a bela garota na quadra, mas um deles não deixara de fitá-la desde que entrara no ginásio. Fazia dias que ele vinha assistir aos treinos, mas ela não dava muita abertura para papo, e ele não queria dar muita bandeira, ainda mais que Mayu não largava do seu pé.

Sakura sentiu-se observada e, enquanto uma das meninas ia buscar a bola lançou um olhar para os garotosDeu de cara com dois olhos castanhos encarando-a, sorriu e acenouEle acenou de volta.

Uma garota no outro lado da quadra viu a troca de sorrisos, e quase partiu para cima de Sakura.

Kinomoto não sabia com quem estava se metendo, tirar-lhe o posto de capitã, que era seu no ano passado, já tinha sido demais, mas ficar dando tchauzinho para o garoto em quem ela estava de olho não teria perdão.

Syaoran Li, era seu, e ninguém tinha o direito nem de olhar para ele.

_CCSCCSCCSCCS_

O jogo terminou e o treinador chamou as meninas para marcar novo horário e dia de treino. Sakura ainda ficou uns instantes tirando algumas dúvidas com ele e, quando foi para o vestiário viu que era a única que sobrara no ginásio, trocou de roupa, colocou os patins e dirigiu-se para a saída.

Estava na porta olhando de ambos os lados para ver se alguém a esperara quando sentiu ser empurrada para frenteCom o susto, perdeu o equilíbrio e esparramou-se no chão, caindo sobre os dois joelhos e, tentando evitar bater o rosto também, apoiou as duas mãos, ralando-as no cimento áspero. Meio de lado, virou-se para trás para ver quem a empurrara, mas não havia ninguém. Quem teria feito essa maldade? Pensou enquanto sentava-se no chão para ver os estragos.

Ouviu passos se aproximando correndo em sua direção, levantou os olhos e deu de cara com ele. Syaoran Li.

- Ei, Sakura, está tudo bem? – ele perguntou abaixando-se ao seu lado.

- Mais ou menos. – ela falou tentando parecer natural, mas ele era tão lindo.

- Perdeu o equilíbrio? – perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que a segurava pelo braço ajudando-a a se levantar.

- Não, eu fui empurrada.

- Empurrada? Não vejo ninguém.

- Também não vi, mas senti alguém me empurrar e depois ouvi passos rápidos se afastando. Mas talvez alguém tenha esbarrado em mim sem querer e ficou sem jeito. - ela tentou minimizar a situação, quando o viu franzir o cenho.

- Não saia daqui. Vou dar uma olhada.

- Não pre... – mas ele já se afastara. - ...cisa.

Sakura aproximou-se de um dos bebedouros que havia do lado de fora do ginásio para lavar as mãos, mas ardeu como o diabo, dos joelhos ralados escorria sangue, ela vasculhou a mochila atrás de algum lenço, mas não encontrou nenhum. Ouviu Syaoran aproximando-se de novo.

- Não encontrei ninguém. – ele disse

- Deixa pra lá.

Quando ele viu que ela tentava se limpar, fez com que ela se sentasse em uma mureta ali perto, e tirou a jaqueta e a camiseta que usava, molhou esta e começou a limpar os machucados do joelho.

- Ah, Syaoran, vai manchar toda a sua camiseta.

- Depois lava.

- Mas acho que sangue não sai.

- Eu compro outra. Fica tranqüila, Sakura, seus joelhos são mais importantes que uma camiseta. – ele falou sorrindo enquanto a olhava. – Está doendo?

- Nada que eu não consiga agüentar. – ela respondeu sorrindo, tocada pelo gesto dele.

- Eu a levo em casa. – ele falou, levantando-se enquanto vestia a jaqueta sem a camiseta mesmo.

- Não precisa.

- Duvido que você consiga andar direito. Vamos, eu te ajudo.

Ela levantou-se depois de ter tirado os patins, e só não gemeu de dor porque ele estava perto, apenas fez uma careta.

- Tudo bem se você chorar. – ele disse brincando.

- Ora, que imagem você teria de mim se eu chorasse por um joelho ralado? – ela entrou na brincadeira enquanto ele a amparava.

- De uma garota muito corajosa.

Ela sorriu para ele, e Syaoran sentiu o coração dar um pulo.

Já fazia um ano que notara Sakura, mas nunca tivera muitas oportunidades de conversar com elaOs dois estudaram no primeiro ano em salas separadas, bem que ele tentara uma aproximação, só que era sempre a mesma coisa, meninos de um lado, meninas de outro.

Entretanto esse ano ele prometera a si mesmo mudar essa situação. Ambos estavam no segundo ano do colegial e caíram na mesma classe, mas ainda não encontrara uma abertura para se aproximar dela Decidiu agir e esperá-la na saída do treino, embora nem soubesse o que dizer. Foi quando a viu caída no chão. Não era a aproximação que ensaiara, mas estava levando-a para casa.

- Então você é a nova capitã do time. – ele começou um assunto.

- Sou. Você viu o treino? As meninas melhoraram muito desde o ano passado.

- Vi um pouco. Você joga muito bem.

- Obrigada. Adoro praticar esportes. E o time de futebol? Você continuará capitão?

Ele a olhou um pouco surpreso, não sabia que ela acompanhava os jogos, nunca a vira e foi o que disse a ela.

- Realmente não vi muitos jogos, mas do pouco que vi, você é um excelente jogador, parece que o time ouve muito do que diz.

- Acho que sim, talvez por eu dar atenção a todos, ouço o que eles têm a dizer, as dúvidas, e tento resolver em campo.

- Você poderia me dar umas dicas. Esse é meu primeiro ano como capitã. – ao mesmo tempo em que disse isso, quase mordeu a língua, bem dizer se jogara para cima dele.

- Eu adoraria ajudá-la. Ano passado era a Mayu não é mesmo?

- Sim. – foi a resposta lacônica.

- Eu acho que ela é muito estourada para ser capitã, em quadra tem que ter cabeça fria.

Sakura sorriu, mas não comentou nada.

- O que foi? Eu disse algo errado? – ele perguntou notando o silêncio dela.

- Não, é que não quero fazer comentários sobre a Mayu, ela não viu com bons olhos a perda como líder.

- Hum, é, você está certa, do pouco que a conheço ela não deve ter gostado mesmo. – Syaoran comentou e ficou pensativo por alguns segundos. Mayu era bem capaz de ter empurrado Sakura por vingança, mas resolveu não levantar essa hipótese.

- Chegamos. – ele ouviu Sakura dizer.

Estavam em frente a um sobrado amarelo, Syaoran conhecia a casa de Sakura, mas nunca entrara, ele ajudou-a a subir os degraus e pegando a chave da mão dela abriu a porta, ajudou-a a entrar e acompanhou-a até o sofá.

- Onde você guarda o estojo de primeiros socorros. – ele perguntou.

- Não precisa Syaoran, você já me ajudou muito.

- Quietinha - ele falou pousando um dedo em seus lábios entreabertos de surpresa. – Só me diz onde está.

Sakura tentou dizer, mas nada saiu, tentou de novo e com voz fraca disse que estava no armário do banheiro.

Syaoran subiu as escadas correndo, enquanto Sakura tentava fazer com que a respiração voltasse ao normal.

Senhor, Syaoran Li na sua casa. Desde o ano passado quando mudara de colégio dera de cara com aquele garoto de cabelos rebeldes e lindos olhos castanhos, ficara encantada com ele, mas fizera o possível para se manter afastada, ele vivia rodeado por garotos, não tinha como não se cruzarem no colégio, mas ficaram na base do 'oi' apenas, conversaram algumas vezes, mas nunca travaram conhecimento. Ela nunca sonharia que aquele garoto lindo tivesse olhos para ela. Caia na real, Sakura, ele está apenas a ajudando.

Quando ele voltou com a caixa de primeiros socorros, Sakura já estava bem controlada.

Mas quando ele abaixou-se a sua frente ela teve uma vontade louca de correr os dedos por seus cabelos. Céus, o que estava acontecendo? Provavelmente sua libido de adolescente estava em ebulição. Suspirou fundo tentando se controlar.

- Doeu? – ele perguntou levantando os olhos para ela.

- Não. – foi a resposta baixa.

- Então porque está segurando a respiração?

Ah, era isso a sua falta de ar, esquecera-se de respirar, soltou-a ruidosamente.

- As mãos agora?

Sakura estendeu-as e soltou um grito puxando-as quando o machucado entrou em contato com o mercúrio. O machucado era mais feio do que imaginara, a pele estava toda lascada, quase em carne viva.

- Desculpa, Sakura. – Syaoran olhou-a de cenho franzido, preocupado. – Será que não é melhor irmos até o Pronto Socorro?

- Imagina, apenas não estava preparada, pode fazer o curativo você mesmo, prometo me controlar. – ela disse estendendo de novo a mão para ele.

Syaoran estava terminando quando a porta abriu-se.

- Olá! Cheguei. – era Touya chegando do trabalho.

Ele entrou na sala e deparou-se com Syaoran segurando as mãos de Sakura ajoelhado a sua frente.

- Espero que isso não seja o que estou pensando que seja. – ele disse em tom de brincadeira.

Sakura e Syaoran se entreolharam sem entender quando deram conta da posição que estavam, caíram na risada.

- Deixa de ser tonto, Touya, Syaoran está só me ajudando. – ela falou enquanto o garoto se colocava de pé ao lado do sofá.

- O que houve Sakura? – perguntou Touya só agora se dando conta dos machucados da irmã.

- Caí de patins.

- Estava correndo não é mesmo? Quantas vezes já disse para você não correr? Vai se matar um dia.

- Para falar a verdade eu estava parada.

Touya franziu a testa sem entender e olhou para Syaoran, esperando que ele lhe explicasse.

- Estava sim, alguém a empurrou.

- Empurrou? Quem faria isso com você, meu doce? – disse Touya abaixando-se ao lado da irmã para inspecionar os machucados.

- Nós não vimos ninguém, mas deixa isso pra lá, está tudo bem, o Syaoran me ajudou a vir para casa. – ela falou sorrindo para o garoto que sorriu de volta.

- Acho que agora que seu irmão chegou, já vou indo.

- Não quer jantar conosco? – ela perguntou. – Em agradecimento. - completou rápida, para não parecer muito oferecida.

- Fica para uma próxima vez. – ele respondeu, indo em direção à porta.

- Touya, acompanha o Syaoran. – Sakura falou para o irmão.

- Obrigado por ter trazido a Sakura para casa. – disse Touya.

- Não tem que agradecer, cuida dela, acho que ela não vai conseguir subir as escadas. – falou antes de encaminhar-se em direção à porta.

- Pode deixar. – falou Touya baixinho.

Ele voltou para dentro dando de cara com uma Sakura toda sorridente.

- Namorado novo?

- Como assim, namorado novo? Eu nunca namorei e você sabe disso.

- Realmente, e nem nunca deixou um garoto entrar em casa. Esse é diferente?

- É ele Touya. – ela falou com os olhinhos brilhantes.

- Ele quem?

- Syaoran Li, aquele garoto que você disse jogar bem naquela partida de futebol que fomos assistir.

- Ah 'Ele'! Aquele de quem você ficou falando durante todo o ano passado, suspirando pelos cantos da casa e babando naquela foto que saiu no jornal da escola.

- Eu não fiquei babando. – ela disse indignada.

- Claro que ficou, e agora está aí, com os olhinhos brilhando mais que duas esmeraldas.

- Será que ele percebeu? – ela perguntou temerosa.

- Claro que não, pois ele estava tão encantado por você, que não veria mais nada.

- Estava nada. - ela disse.

- Estava sim. - falou Touya enquanto pegava a irmã no colo para levá-la ao quarto.

- O que você está fazendo? – ela perguntou surpresa.

- Ordens do seu novo namorado, ele disse para ajudá-la a subir as escadas.

- Disse nada. – ela falou sorrindo.

- Disse sim.

Os dois ficaram brincando até chegarem ao quarto da garota. Touya adorava ver a irmã toda faceira, nem que o motivo fosse um garoto, depois do que eles passaram há um ano, com a perda do pai, era ótimo vê-la sorrindo de novo.

CCSCCSCCS

Na manhã seguinte Sakura acordou meio dura, os joelhos latejavam e as palmas das mãos estavam inchadas. Touya queria que ela ficasse em casa, mas ela tinha uma prova de história, não queria deixar para segunda chamada. O irmão lhe deu carona, já que seria impossível ir de patins, e caminhar estava fora de questão.

- Liga no celular se você perceber que não vai conseguir agüentar o dia inteiro.

- Está tudo bem, Touya. Pode ficar tranqüilo. – ela assegurou.

Touya afastou-se olhando pelo retrovisor a irmã caminhando lentamente em direção ao colégio. Ficar tranqüilo! Isso ia ser difícil.

CCSCCSCCS

- Sakura! O que houve com você? – perguntou Tomoyo assim que ela entrou na sala.

- Eu caí ontem. – ela ia começar a explicar quando algumas das meninas do time se aproximaram também querendo saber o que houve.

Aproveitou e contou para todas sobre o tombo do dia anterior.

Mayu, sentada um pouco afastada, sorria malévola, nesse momento Syaoran entrou na sala, e viu Sakura rodeada por garotas, tudo parecia bem, seguiu para seu lugar e ao aproximar-se de Mayu viu seu estranho sorriso em direção a Sakura. O pensamento que teve na tarde anterior voltou com força total, não se contendo, parou ao lado da carteira da garota.

Ela olhou assustada para cima, dando um sorriso quando viu que era Syaoran.

- Você parece satisfeita com o acidente de Sakura. – ele disse, não lhe dando tempo ao menos para um cumprimento.

- Eu? – ela tentou parecer inocente. – Imagina Syaoran. Posso não ser uma grande amiga de Kinomoto, mas não lhe desejo mal.

Se com isso ela quis parecer simpática, falhou miseravelmente.

- Você por acaso não viu quem a empurrou. – ele comentou como quem não quer nada.

Mayu olhou-o perguntando-se qual era a intenção dele. E como ele sabia o que tinha acontecido? Aí tinha coisa.

- Não. Nem vi Kinomoto depois do treino. Ela disse que foi empurrada? Kinomoto é meio medrosa, cheia de imaginação, não pode ouvir uma historinha de assombração que já treme toda. Eu não acreditaria em tudo que ela diz. É mais certo que ela não conseguiu se equilibrar sobre os patins. – ironizou Mayu.

Syaoran olhou-a agora tendo certeza que tinha dedo de Mayu na queda de Sakura.

- Ela se machucando você tem mais chances de voltar a ser capitã do time.

- Isso é verdade. – ela falou tentando não parecer muito contente.

- Bom para você. – e com isso ia se afastando, mas de repente voltou-se para ela. – Ah, Mayu, eu não disse que Sakura estava de patins. – completou seguindo em direção à Sakura.

Mayu olhou-o, receosa do fora que dera. O que ele quis dizer? Ele a tinha visto? E onde ele estava? Não, não havia ninguém por perto, ela se prevenira disso, talvez ele só estivesse jogando verde.

Ela olhou-o enquanto ele se aproximava de Sakura, o sorriso que ela deu para ele, fez Mayu trincar os dentes de raiva. Os dois começaram a conversar e as outras meninas se afastaram.

Syaoran abaixou-se ao lado de Sakura e ela virou-se para ele. Mayu viu quando ele tocou um dos joelhos da menina, a raiva subindo até sua garganta em uma vontade louca de gritar. O que tinha acontecido ontem para esses dois estarem conversando tão íntimos?

CCSCCSCCS

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou ao tocar levemente um de seus joelhos.

- Estou meio dura, mas tudo bem.

- Como você veio para o colégio?

- Touya me trouxe.

Ele ia dizer mais alguma coisa, quando o professor entrou na sala.

Syaoran se levantou dizendo a ela que depois se falariam, e foi em direção a sua carteira, do outro lado da sala, na mesma direção que a carteira de Sakura.

CCSCCSCCS

Sakura tentava ignorar a dor que sentia na mão direita, mas estava difícil. A palma da mão apoiada no caderno era uma tortura.

As aulas da manhã passaram lentamente, no intervalo ela nem saíra da sala, queria evitar caminhar, Tomoyo ficou fazendo-lhe companhia e Syaoran apenas acenou-lhe de longe.

Finalmente chegou a aula em que teria a prova e depois, poderia ir para casa, estava no meio de uma resposta quando sentiu o sangue manchando a folha, olhou para a mão e viu o curativo sujo. Levantou os olhos para o professor, e ergueu o braço esquerdo tentando chamar-lhe a atenção.

- Terminou Kinomoto? – ele perguntou.

Todas as atenções dirigiram-se para ela.

- Não senhor. Hã, por favor, professor, o senhor poderia vir aqui?

O professor estranhou aquele pedido, mas se aproximou. Quando viu o sangue manchando a folha de prova, pegou a mão da garota tirando o curativo, nisso a sala toda estava de pescoço esticado para ver o que acontecia. Vendo o estado das mãos da menina, o professor ajudou-a a erguer-se da cadeira percebendo também os joelhos machucados.

- Você consegue ir sozinha até a enfermaria? – perguntou preocupado.

- Acho que sim.

Mas nisso ouviu-se o arrastar de uma cadeira, e ambos olharam na direção de Syaoran se aproximando.

- Eu já terminei a prova, posso acompanhar a Sakura.

O professor pegou a prova dele e viu que ele tinha terminado realmente.

- Muito bem Li, leve Kinomoto até a enfermaria.

Os dois saíram sob os olhares curiosos dos outros alunos, mas um deles se pudesse, teria fulminado o casal ali nesse momento.

CCSCCSCCS

- Por que você não disse que estava tão ruim Sakura? – Syaoran perguntou preocupado, o ferimento não era nenhum arranhão leve e sim mais sério a cada momento que ele olhava.

- Eu queria terminar a prova, infelizmente foi na última aula. – Sakura tentava não chorar, mas a dor estava ficando insuportável.

Os dois entraram na enfermaria e Sakura sentou-se em uma cama hospitalar pensando em quanto doeria fazer novo curativo na mão.

- Isso está realmente feio, Sakura, deveria ter me procurado antes. – falava a enfermeira.

- Achei que pudesse agüentar.

- Vou receitar um antibiótico para você, em caso de febre, e um antiinflamatório, está bem?

- Sem injeções, não é? – Sakura perguntou numa careta, fazendo os outros dois darem risada. Ela riu também e completou: - Não sou muito fã de ser espetada.

- Está feito. – a enfermeira disse terminando o curativo. - Agora sugiro que você vá para casa e descanse. Nada de usar essa mão, está bem?

CCSCCSCCS

Syaoran levou Sakura até a frente do colégio e sentou-a num dos bancos.

- Espere aqui que vou buscar nosso material.

- Obrigada, estou te dando muito trabalho.

- Eu faço por prazer.

Ela sorriu para ele ao ouvir aquilo. Nesse momento chegou Tomoyo com o material escolar dos dois.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou Tomoyo.

- Está sim.

- Você quer uma carona, Sakura?

- Não precisa, Tomoyo, o Touya já deve estar chegando.

- Então, espero com você.

- Não, tudo bem, ele... - mas não terminou

- Pode ir, Tomoyo, eu espero com a Sakura. – Syaoran a interrompeu.

- Então está bem, eu te ligo à noite para saber se você melhorou.

Os dois ficaram ali durante algum tempo conversando banalidades, mas Sakura já estava impaciente com a demora do irmão.

- Syaoran, você poderia ligar para o Touya vir me buscar? O número está no celular, se bem que acho que ele já deve estar por aí.

Mas a previsão de Sakura mostrou-se incorreta. Touya estava mesmo indo buscá-la, mas o carro dera problemas, ele perguntou à irmã se ela não conseguiria carona com um dos professores, mas no tempo que eles ficaram na enfermaria e esperando o próprio Touya, as aulas já tinham acabado e não havia mais nenhum professor ali.

- Acho que o jeito é ir andando. – disse Sakura num suspiro levantando-se.

- Sobe. – disse Syaoran apontando para suas costas.

- O quê? – ela perguntou espantada.

- Sobe nas minhas costas, levo você.

- Ah não, de jeito nenhum. – ela falou sorrindo.

- Por que não? Deixa de ser boba, sobe logo.

- Pára com isso, eu não vou subir, todo mundo vai olhar e... Eu não vou subir. – falou já se afastando.

Deu apenas alguns passos quando sentiu ser erguida do chão para os braços fortes do garoto.

- Se você não quer ir de cavalinho, eu a levo no colo.

- Syaoran, eu sou pesada, além de ser alta. Você vai ficar com dor nas costas.

- Eu sou maior que você e muito forte. Que imagem você faz de mim? - ele perguntou sorrindo para ela.

Meu Deus, era melhor ela olhar para outro lado, aquele sorriso, tão pertinho de seu rosto, era uma tentação.

- Vai Sakura, aproveita, passa os braços em volta do meu pescoço, garanto que muitas meninas dariam tudo para estar no seu lugar. – ele a provocou.

- Oras, mas como somos convencidos não? – ela entrou na brincadeira passando os braços pelo pescoço dele.

Syaoran sentiu as mãos em sua nuca e arrepiou-se inteiro, há tempos ansiava por um contato mais próximo com aquela garota, e mau continha a felicidade por tê-la nos braços, ainda não da maneira que queria, era certo, mas ela estava ali, somente dele.

Se os dois soubessem, que estavam, sendo vigiados a uma pequena distância e que pela mente da observadora passavam as mais terríveis torturas teriam ficado seriamente preocupados.

_Continua..._

**_N.A.: _**

E aí pessoal? Vocês acham que essa história tem futuro? Vai ser bem leve, OK? Nada de troca de tiros, eu acho... ehehehe...

Eu pretendia terminar a minha fic de Harry Potter antes de começar a postar esta aqui, mas _Destinos Entrelaçados_, está mais do que enroscada, então para aliviar o stress, nada melhor do que uma história leve.

A Mayu vai ser uma pedra no sapato, mas... Ah eu não posso falar... Bom, vamos ver se vocês concordam com o que vou fazer... Eu acho que vai ficar interessante. Se bem que eu mudo de idéia a todo o momento.

Vocês acham que as coisas aconteceram meio rápido? Revisando o texto, eu achei, mas acredito que eu não estava a fim de enrolar...eheh..

Espero fazer uma história não muito longa... Vamos ver como a coisa toda procede...

Beijocas e espero que vocês tenham se divertido. Eu tô adorando escrever essa história.

Rô

**Yoru** (aparecendo do meio do nada) _Nyaaaa__! Kawaii desuuuuu!! _(de forma manhosa) _Tão fofo, tão__ bonitinho! Eu também quero ser carregada no colo pelo Syao-kun!! Ó eu aqui, Syao-syao!!…_

**_Syaoran:_**_ (com veia na testa) "Syao-syao? Grrrrrr..."._

**Yoru: **(continuando como se não tivesse sido interrompida) _Ele é tãããããããooooo gato!!!! Aiai... _(fazendo careta de raiva) E a Mayu é _tãããããããããoooooooo__ venenosa!! Eu vou pedir pra A.J. passar por cima dela com a Fumacenta!!! huahuahauhuahu..._

**_Sakura:_** _(estrala os dedos com cara de mal) "Não se esqueça de matar e cortar em pedaços antes…" _[p.s. - se não estão entendo do que eu estou falando leiam UMA LUZ NA MINHA VIDA, fic de FMA da grande Rô!!! Vale muito a pena!!

**Yoru:** _(fazendo cara de mal) Sim!_ _Sim! Esse é o espírito... huhauauhauhuah…_ (recuperando a compostura)_ Bem, não é nenhuma surpresa o fato de que essa história deixa muita expectativa e certa ansiedade, afinal é mais uma fic maravilhosa da fofa da Rô! Eu acredito que as coisas não ocorreram rápido demais, mas isso pode ter relação com os fatos e informações a respeito desses dois que serão "liberados" no futuro..._ (olhando desafiadoramente para os leitores)_ Vocês não vão querer perder nem um detalhe desse maravilhoso romance colegial, vão? Então deixem seus reviews para a Rô, dizendo o quanto anseiam a vinda do próximo e já tão esperado segundo capítulo e como estão gostando dessa história, porque eu sei que vocês estão!!! Eu sei! Eu sei!!! Não adianta disfarçarem!!! É contagiante!! É maravilhoso!!_

_Por enquanto é só o que tenho a dizer, mas vocês não imaginam o que vem pela frente!! Não quero perder isso por nada! Ah!! Eu não agüento a emoção! Eu queroooo maaaaaaiiiiiiiis!! Motto, motto!..._

_Kisus__! Bai bai!_

**_Yoru._** (desaparece misteriosamente)


	2. Chapter 2

**_AMOR INOCENTE_**

_Por: Rosana (Rô)_

_Revisora: Bruna (Yoruki)_

_Capítulo 2_

- Pronto. Chegamos. Não foi tão difícil não é mesmo? – perguntou Syaoran, colocando Sakura em pé na porta de entrada da casa dela.

- Você não acha que eu é que deveria perguntar isso? - ela disse sorridente. – Afinal você fez todo o esforço.

- Esforço? Um peso pena como você?

- Peso pena. Sei. – ela brincou pegando a chave.

Syaoran tomou as chaves da mão dela e abriu a porta, ajudando-a a entrar. Os dois dirigiram-se à sala onde Sakura sentou, sendo ajudada por Syaoran.

- Nossa, depois desse tratamento especial, vou contratar você como meu enfermeiro.

- Vou adorar esse emprego. – ele disse se sentando e colocando os pés dela em cima de suas pernas.

Os dois encararam-se por alguns segundos, Sakura ficando levemente corada, enquanto Syaoran sorria do constrangimento dela.

- Janta aqui? – ela disse de repente.

- Não quero atrapalhar.

- É o mínimo que posso fazer depois de você me carregar por todo o caminho da escola.

- Será que seu irmão não vai se incomodar?

- Que nada. Só que vai ser pizza, hoje é meu dia de cozinhar, mas com essas mãos. – ela falou olhando para as palmas machucadas. – E Touya, com certeza, quando chegar não vai querer cozinhar.

Nisso a porta da sala se abriu.

- Sakura. – Touya gritou.

- Aqui na sala, Touya.

- Ah, meu anjo, me perdoa não ter ido te pegar na escola, mas pode ter certeza que esse carro nunca mais vai dar problemas. – ele falou se aproximando. – Oi, Syaoran.

- Olá.

- Fica tranqüilo, o Syaoran me deu uma carona para casa.

- Ah sim, mas carona de quê? – o irmão perguntou.

Os dois jovens se entreolharam e caíram na risada.

- Ele me trouxe no colo.

- Não acredito? Essa monstrenga pesada? – Touya perguntou surpreso.

- Touya. – Sakura reclamou. - Ele disse que eu não sou pesada.

- Ele foi delicado com você.

- Eu queria trazê-la de cavalinho, mas ela insistiu que queria andar. Não teve outro jeito. – Syaoran interferiu.

- Eu queria mesmo ter visto você trazê-la de cavalinho. Olha o tamanho dessa garota. Fala a verdade, Syaoran, suas costas devem estar te matando.

- Sabe, para ser honesto estou sentindo uma fisgadinha aqui do lado. – ele comentou colocando as mãos nas costas com uma careta engraçada.

- Querem parar? Além do mais eu vou te pagar o jantar em retribuição. – Sakura falou jogando uma almofada em Syaoran.

- Tudo bem para você se eu ficar, Touya? – Syaoran perguntou olhando para o rapaz mais velho.

- Se Sakura convidou, é claro que não tem problema. Mas vai ser pizza.

Imagina que dois adolescentes iriam perder a oportunidade de comer uma pizza.

CCSCCSCCS

Sakura ficou o resto da semana sem ir à escola, com as mãos impossibilitadas não havia jeito mesmo. Nesse tempo Tomoyo lhe trouxe as matérias, mas Syaoran sempre dava uma passadinha para visitá-la, com isso os dois ficavam mais amigos a cada dia.

- Tem certeza de que já está bem? – Touya perguntou quando a irmã saiu do carro em frente à escola.

- Claro, Touya. Fica tranqüilo. Só não posso treinar ainda, mas dá para assistir às aulas numa boa.

- Então está certo.

- E não precisa me pegar, eu vou a pé.

- Estou sabendo. – ele disse sorridente. – Com certeza você terá companhia na volta para casa.

Sakura ficou vermelha na hora.

- Syaoran é só meu amigo.

- Eu estava falando da Tomoyo.

E com isso ele acenou acelerando o carro.

- Ah, Touya. – ela rosnou, mas logo estava sorrindo. O irmão adorava provocá-la.

- Kinomoto.

Sakura virou-se ao som da voz que lhe chamava. O treinador Akinori se aproximava sorridente.

- Como você está menina? Melhorou?

- Sim treinador, mas temo ter que esperar mais uns dias para voltar a jogar.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Estamos ainda nas primeiras semanas de treinos. Gostaria de pedir que você vá aos próximos apenas para observar como as coisas andam. Não quero ter que substituir a melhor capitã que eu arrumei para esse time. – ele disse piscando um olho.

- Pode contar comigo senhor. – Sakura replicou batendo continência. – Estarei a postos como ordenado.

- Assim é que se fala capitã. – ele devolveu a brincadeira, retribuindo a continência. – Espero-a hoje depois das aulas na quadra coberta.

- Estarei lá.

Sakura seguiu para a sala a passo moderado, cumprimentando os amigos pelo caminho, quando ouviu seu nome num grupinho de garotas.

- Eu não creio que ele ainda vá deixar a Kinomoto como capitã do time.

- Mas ele não escolheu mais ninguém.

- Ela faltou a dois treinos, e duvido que já esteja em condições de voltar a jogar.

Sakura percebeu que Mayu falava quase com prazer sobre suas faltas. Essa garota está precisando de um corretivo, pensou.

- Olá meninas. Não pude deixar de ouvir meu nome sendo pronunciado. – falou aproximando-se delas.

Mayu não se mostrou surpresa, com certeza tinha visto Sakura se aproximando.

- Já que vocês estão com algumas dúvidas sobre o time, devo dizer que hoje mesmo eu estarei no treino. Não como jogadora, para tristeza de vocês. – não conteve uma dose de ironia na voz. – Mas o treinador Aki me pediu que assistisse aos treinos enquanto estiver de molho por causa dos machucados.

- Com certeza será para a escolha de uma nova capitã. – Mayu falou não contendo a satisfação na voz.

- Ah, Mayu, não creio que você esteja certa. Veremos-nos no treino. – Sakura falou afastando-se delas. - Que menina mais antipática. – Sakura resmungava baixinho para si mesma.

- Espero que não seja eu. – uma voz suave disse por trás de Sakura.

- Ah, Tomoyo. Claro que não. Estou falando dessa Mayu. Infelizmente é uma excelente jogadora, pena que não consiga controlar seu gênio do mau. – Sakura brincou. – É incrível como ela gosta de pegar no meu pé.

- Oras, Sakura, é claro que ela pegaria mais pesado com você.

- Não vejo porque, eu sempre fui muito gentil com ela.

- Ah claro, mas, no momento, o garoto que ela está correndo atrás, desde o ano passado, só tem olhos para você.

- Quem? – Sakura se fez de desentendida.

Tomoyo caiu na risada e as duas entraram na sala sorrindo, Sakura um pouco mais comedida, mas com uma expressão um tanto quanto sonhadora.

CCSCCSCCS

Sakura estava sentada em baixo de uma árvore comendo batatinha _Ruffles_ sabor, salsa e cebola, quando uma sombra a cobriu.

- Olá!

Ela ergueu a cabeça, e inconscientemente sorriu com os olhos brilhando.

- Oi, Syaoran.

- Você está melhor? – ele perguntou sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Estou sim. O joelho já está ótimo. - falou esticando a perna para ele ver. – Mas as mãos vão ter que aguardar mais um pouquinho, para escrever já estão bem, mas para jogar não.

- E seu posto de capitã? Não corre riscos?

- Não. Hoje mesmo conversei com o treinador e ele me pediu que, mesmo que eu não possa fazer exercícios, vá assistir aos treinos. Isso eu posso fazer. – ela sorriu estendendo o pacote de batatinhas para ele.

Syaoran pegou uma batatinha e junto veio a "cartela da paquera". Ele sorriu olhando para Sakura.

- Quer jogar? – ele perguntou inocente demais.

Sakura olhou o que ele tinha nas mãos, ficando vermelha de repente. E essa agora? Ela sempre jogava, mas sozinha e morria de rir porque nunca dava certo. Outro dia era um _selinho_ a "cantada", e a "resposta": _tô__ fora_! Sozinha ela dera muitas risadas, mas e se saísse isso agora? Olhou indecisa para ele.

- Vamos, Sakura, é uma brincadeira. – ele insistiu, erguendo a sobrancelha numa expressão de riso.

- Está bem.

- Você começa.

Ai, meu Deus. Pegou a cartela da mão dele e raspou a cantada da parte rosa. _Pegar! _Devolveu para ele, que raspou uma das três alternativas. Ele sorriu mansamente quando viu o que era, Sakura esticou o pescoço para ver também. _No rosto._

- Vou raspar o meu, quem sabe a gente não complementa as duas respostas? – ele falou num tom bem safado que provocou o riso dela.

Syaoran raspou a cantada da parte azul. _Abraço!_ Sakura o olhou tentando controlar o riso, ele estava levando na brincadeira, ela podia fazer isso. Raspou uma das respostas. _Bem apertado!_ Arregalou os olhos fitando-o.

- Eu começo. - ele disse bem baixinho.

Virou-se para ela erguendo o braço lentamente e pousando a mão na face esquerda de Sakura, que o olhava nos olhos, mas ele fitava atentamente os lábios da garota.

- Sua vez. – continuou o rapaz num sussurro.

Sakura ergueu seus braços enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, delicadamente.

- Bem apertado, Sakura. – ela ouviu-o dizer.

Ela fechou os olhos inspirando profundamente, e segurou-o com mais força sentindo-o enlaçar a sua cintura. Pousou a cabeça no ombro dele, apenas apreciando o momento.

- Isso é bom. – ele disse. - Muito bom.

Estavam tão concentrados um no outro, que não perceberam a aproximação de Tomoyo com a lata de refrigerante que fora buscar. Ela parou espantada com aquele abraço, e viu a cartela da paquera jogada no chão. Sorriu entendendo tudo de imediato e silenciosamente virou-se, afastando-se dos amigos.

- Ai que lindo. Eu adoro essas cartelinhas, acho que vou comprar um monte de salgadinhos. – faltava quase pular de tanta empolgação, encaminhando-se para o refeitório.

Parou de repente quando percebeu não ser a única a ver aquele romântico abraço. Mayu a alguma distância também olhava para os dois e, pela expressão de raiva, não estava gostando nada daquilo, mantinha as mãos fechadas em punhos, e Tomoyo tinha certeza de que eram dirigidos a Sakura.

Por um momento se preocupou com a amiga. Mayu seria um páreo duro. Mas a garota se virou de repente seguindo em outra direção. Ainda bem, pois Tomoyo pensou que teria que intervir se ela seguisse na direção dos dois pombinhos.

CCSCCSCCS

Sakura e Syaoran soltaram-se lentamente, ela um tanto quanto enrubescida, por terem se esquecido do tempo naquele abraço. Syaoran tocou-a no rosto, deslizando a mão suavemente pela pele macia.

- Há tempos, eu queria fazer isso. – confessou.

- Abraçar-me? – ela perguntou espantada.

- Na verdade era mais que um abraço, mas está bom para um começo. – ele disse sorrindo, ao afastar-se dela e encostar-se na árvore.

- Isso é um começo? – ela perguntou.

- Pode apostar nisso, flor, pode apostar nisso.

Sakura ainda olhou-o por instantes e também se recostou, um leve sorriso pairando em seus lábios.

CCSCCSCCS

Syaoran se aprontava no vestiário para o treino de futebol, mas sua mente estava longe, mais precisamente numa linda garota de olhos verdes, expressão doce e com o abraço mais terno que ele já recebera. Sorriu, ao lembrar-se de Sakura. Nem acreditava que ele conseguira enfim se aproximar dela.

No ano passado até tentara, mas ela se mantinha a distância, não apenas dele como de todos e apenas Tomoyo conseguia manter contato com ela. Mesmo assim ele sempre a via isolada num canto, com expressão triste. Sabia que o pai dela tinha falecido numa escavação arqueológica. Como também perdera o pai há alguns anos entendia o sofrimento dela, até tentara conversar algumas vezes, ela era educada, mas mantinha-se distante, então ele decidira esperar, quando ela estivesse pronta ele saberia.

E a espera valera a pena, nesse novo ano escolar, ela voltara mais alegre, mais confiante, e melhor, mais acessível a sua aproximação.

Quando fora conversar com ela nesse dia, não tinha nada planejado, mas aquela cartela da paquera viera bem a calhar, ele já passara na saída da escola no mercado e comprara vários pacotes de salgadinhos. Sorriu consigo mesmo.

- Ei, Syaoran, vamos cara. Tá sonhando é? – chamou Yamazaki da porta.

- Na verdade eu estava, e você me atrapalhou. – ele reclamou, seguindo em direção ao amigo.

- Não me diga. – falou sorrindo. - Sonhava com a sua flor.

Syaoran olhou sério.

- Ei, cara o que eu disse?

- Não quero fofocas, Yamazaki.

- Se não quer fofocas procure um canto mais reservado do que o jardim da escola para abraçar a Sakura.

Syaoran parou encarando o amigo

- Alguém viu?

Yamazaki riu da ingenuidade de Syaoran.

- Eu vi, e Chiharu viu. Não contei para ninguém, mas Chiharu você sabe, deve ter falado para Rika e Naoko. Mas fica tranqüilo, as três adoram a Sakura e não vão sair espalhando fofocas.

- Espero que não. – Syaoran disse seguindo para o campo.

- Só tem um problema.

- Qual?

- Mayu viu também.

- Mas que m... – ia xingando Syaoran, parou no ato porque não era do seu feitio dizer palavrões.

- É isso aí. Com aquela lá você deve ter cuidado. Redobrado.

Syaoran suspirou, a guria era perigosa, ele tentara manter-se distante, mas ela vivia aparecendo onde não era bem vinda. E tinha certeza que Mayu estivera presente quando Sakura caíra, teria que ficar atento. Ela era vingativa.

CCSCCSCCS

- Não, não meninas. Vocês precisam ficar mais atentas. – dizia o treinador Aki para as meninas em quadra. – Lembrem-se que são um time, trabalhem unidas e não uma contra a outra. Mayu, você não joga sozinha, não queira fazer tudo em quadra.

A garota ficou quase roxa de raiva.

- Elas é que são incompetentes. – resmungou.

- Não, se elas estão errando é porque você está se jogando na frente de todas as bolas.

- Se eu não fizer isso não sai jogo. – agora ela já gritava.

Aki suspirou, essa garota sempre fora um problema, achava-se a melhor. Paciência, paciência.

- Se você não consegue jogar em uma equipe, vá treinar golfe. – ele retrucou se afastando.

Apitou dando seqüência ao treino. Sakura que estava sentada no banco apenas ouvia a tudo, e manteve a concentração no treino.

As meninas eram boas jogadoras, mas Mayu inspirava falta de confiança. Quando ela se jogou na frente de Kori, a menina não conseguiu parar antes de se chocarem. O pandemônio estava armado. Mayu começou a berrar com a pobre garota, Chiharu não agüentando começou a berrar com Mayu que se pôs a gritar com todo mundo. Sakura apenas sorriu quando viu o treinador levantar as mãos para o céu num mudo pedido de paciência. Resolveu intervir, pois o treinador parecia prestes a ter um colapso.

- Gente. – falou aproximando-se. Nada. A gritaria continuava. – Pessoal. – falou mais alto. Que nada, a coisa estava feia.

Sakura inspirou, molhou os lábios e colocando o polegar e o indicador na boca, soltou um longo assovio, no ambiente fechado do ginásio o som ressoou agudo.

As meninas pararam no ato de esbravejar, olhando espantadas para Sakura.

- Ótimo. Obrigada pela atenção. Seguinte, se nós estamos pretendendo ganhar algum campeonato... Melhor, algum jogo. Teremos que nos entender. Do jeito que a coisa está não dá para continuar.

As meninas ouviam-na com atenção, apenas Mayu tinha fechado a cara. E Sakura virou-se justamente para ela.

- Mayu, você tem que parar de querer jogar sozinha, num campo de futebol, até poderia ter alguma chance numa jogada isolada, mas num jogo de vôlei você precisa contar com suas companheiras.

- Agora eu sou a única errada? – ela grunhiu.

- Eu não disse isso, mas se você quer colocar nesses termos, então vamos lá. Você está errada, sim; nós jogamos como um time, dependemos umas das outras, na recepção, no levantamento e no ataque, você não pode querer fazer tudo isso sozinha. E na defesa precisamos de ajuda extra sim, um bloqueio funciona bem melhor em dupla e melhor ainda num trio.

Mayu ouvia cada vez mais furiosa, aquela garotinha idiota estava tentando ensiná-la a jogar vôlei? Ela que sempre fora a capitã do time, tendo a atenção chamada por aquela pirralha? Ia abrir a boca para começar a gritar quando foi impedida.

- Não diga nada. – Sakura falou erguendo a mão. - Eu sei que você não gosta que chamem sua atenção. Até entendo seus motivos. – Sakura continuou. – Mas você também precisa aprender a ouvir e pesar o que lhe dizem, não estou chamando sua atenção de propósito.

Sakura virou-se para Kori, sem mais nada a dizer para Mayu.

- Kori, você é uma excelente jogadora, mas precisa confiar mais em si mesma, não pode basear suas jogadas na opinião de outras pessoas...

- Vai colocar a culpa de ela ser incompetente em mim também? – Mayu perguntou sarcástica.

- Se você mesma percebeu isso, acho que eu não preciso dizer mais nada. – Sakura retrucou.

Mayu olhou-a com raiva indisfarçável, fechou as mãos em punhos e Rika que estava mais próxima pensou que a garota fosse voar em cima de Sakura, mas até que ela se controlou, virou-se e saiu com os pés batendo.

- Peguei pesado? – perguntou Sakura ao treinador Aki.

- De maneira alguma, falou tudo que ela precisava ouvir.

Sakura sorriu com alívio. Mas uma pontinha de ansiedade a espetou, tinha feito uma inimiga. Bom, na verdade tinha agravado a inimizade.

Syaoran que vira e ouvira toda a conversa da arquibancada, aonde chegara minutos atrás fitou Sakura com preocupação. Mayu não era de guardar afrontas e se ela se controlara nesse momento, o que estava por vir não seria coisa boa.

Sakura ainda conversou com as meninas, agora num ambiente bem mais tranqüilo, livres da presença ameaçadora de Mayu.

- Treinador. – Sakura chamou aproximando-se do Professor Akinori, enquanto as outras meninas dirigiram-se ao vestiário. – O senhor acha que Mayu vai ficar de cara fechada por muito tempo? Não queria que ela ficasse com raiva, tudo o que eu disse foi pelo bem do time.

Aki pousou a mão no ombro da garota, sorrindo da preocupação dela.

- Deixa Mayu comigo Sakura, não se preocupe. Você está certa em tudo que disse. Eu peguei leve demais com ela, deixei-a dominar o time no ano passado e isso não foi bom, o resultado foi que perdemos o campeonato da cidade.

- Mas o que o senhor vai fazer?

- Vou dar duas escolhas para Mayu. – ele disse. – Fica tranqüila. – completou afastando-se.

Mas Sakura ficou mais preocupada, não queria ter iniciado aquele embate.

- Preocupada?

Estava tão concentrada que não percebera a aproximação de Syaoran.

- Oi. Faz tempo que você estava aí? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Desde o começo da gritaria.

- Aiai, você viu que bagunça? Eu não sei se fiz certo de me meter, mas era preciso. A Mayu não gostou. – falou Sakura olhando em direção ao vestiário.

- É. Isso pode ser um problema.

- Como assim? – ela perguntou sem entender.

- Toma cuidado Sakura. Mayu é uma garota vingativa.

- Ah, Syaoran, o que ela poderia fazer? Empurrar-me quando estiver de patins? – perguntou brincando, mas ficou séria quando ele não a acompanhou na risada. – Não. Você não pode estar achando... – ela não completou o pensamento.

- Posso sim. - ele falou sério. – Fica atenta, ela não é uma garota normal.

Nesse momento Mayu saiu do vestiário e olhou para ambos, a raiva chegando a patamares extremos, difícil de controlar, era melhor sair dali porque senão era capaz de pegar Sakura e matá-la, de tanta raiva que sentia.

Os dois observaram a garota se afastar, Syaoran preocupado, e Sakura imaginando a maneira certa de fazer a menina, pelo menos aprender a ouvir, sem querer partir para a briga.

- Vamos. – disse Syaoran de repente. – Eu a levo para casa.

- Está bem.

_Continua..._

**N.A.:- **

Sabem, no começo pensei em fazer uma Mayu irritada, pois nada do que ela faz dá certo, mas depois desse capítulo, vi que ela não é mesmo normal... Começo a repensar as idéias que andei tendo sobre ela. Mais uma personagem que vai me fazer quebrar a cuca...

Sobre a cartela da paquera, esse capítulo foi escrito quando elas ainda vinham nas batatas _Ruffles_ que eu sou viciada. Alguém já viu? Mas é da maneira exata que eu descrevi, é de raspar, vem uma palavra em cima, uma cantada, algo como: pegar, tocar, selinho, acariciar... E 3 respostas escondidas, para raspar também, tem que escolher somente uma. A cartela azul para os garotos e a cartela rosa para as garotas, era uma delícia de brincar, e muito gostoso também... eheheh... Se bem que eu não preciso mais desses subterfúgios... hihihihihi...

Quero agradecer aos reviews, valeu pessoal pela consideração com AI. E se vocês quiserem receber resposta aos reviews, por favor, deixem seu endereço de e-mail... Eu gosto muito de agradecer a cada um de vocês especialmente.

Outra coisa, pessoal, eu não sumi... eheheh... Só não tinha fic de CCS postando, mas tenho uma de Harry Potter - Destinos Entrelaçados, que está quase no final e uma de Full Metal Alchemist - Uma Luz na Minha Vida, que a Bru já fez propagando aqui mesmo, e que também está com seus dias contados...

Bjs

Rô

**Nota da Revisora:**

**Yoru: **(sentada na arquibancada e comendo pipoca) Nyaaaa!!! Outro capítulo curtinho... passou tão rápido!! Mas não posso reclamar, porque foi emocionante... é super divertido ver o desenvolvimento da relação de S&S nessa fic, porque os sentimentos deles vinham sendo cultivados dentro dos corações de cada um, só esperando o momento certo de serem exteriorizados [poético, não?... Além disso… (cantarola) _'O Syao-kun é sa-fa-di-nho…'_. Adorei aquela idéia de usar as cartelas da paquera... hehehe... pena que essa brincadeira não existe mais... (desanimando) Se bem que eu não teria com quem usar, mesmo... não tem nenhum Syaoran-kun por aqui... TT... Vou evitar fazer comentários sobre a Mayu, pois ela nem merece minha consideração! Se a fic tivesse magia eu insistiria para que a Sakura a trancasse em alguma caverna isolada. Seria algo como: _"Volte para o buraco humilde se onde saíste, Cobra Mayu!"_... Uhm... taí uma boa idéia! Vou pensar mais a respeito...

_Jya__ nee!! Bai bai._

**_Yoru. _**(sai correndo atrás do vendedor de amendoim).


	3. Chapter 3

**_AMOR INOCENTE_**

_Por: Rosana (Rô)_

_Revisora: Bruna (Yoruki)_

_Capítulo 03_

Sakura e Syaoran caminhavam tranqüilamente em direção à casa dela. Passavam pelo parque da cidade, os dois sem pressa nenhuma de chegar a seu destino.

- Sabe, Syaoran. – começou Sakura a dizer. - Estava pensando numa coisa. Você poderia falar para o time de vôlei sobre sua experiência em equipe.

- Eu? – ele se surpreendeu.

- Claro, você é um excelente capitão, acho que tem muito a acrescentar para as meninas, elas andam meio perdidas.

- Ah, não sei Sakura.

- Pelo menos a Mayu iria te ouvir. – ela falou como quem não quer nada.

- Ah entendi, você quer me usar. – ele brincou.

Ela deu uma risada.

- É por aí.

- O que a faz pensar que ela me ouviria?

- Alguns comentários pelo colégio.

- Vai falando. – ele exigiu.

- Ah, coisas do tipo que ela anda atrás de você, que está a fim, que vocês ficaram...

- Pode ir parando. Eu nunca fiquei com a Mayu. – ele a cortou de repente.

- Mas não foi por falta de vontade dela.

- Isso não foi mesmo. – disse Syaoran caindo na risada. – Ela andou me cercando no ano passado, onde eu olhava a guria estava. Mas não rolou nada entre a gente.

- Entendo.

- Eu estava de olho em outra garota.

Sakura nem o olhou quando ele disse isso.

- Entendo. – repetiu na falta do que dizer.

- Não vai querer saber em quem eu estava de olho? – ele perguntou com tom de riso.

- Ah, não é da minha conta. – ela falou com as mãos levantadas e negando com a cabeça.

- Mas eu quero falar.

- Não sei se eu sou a pessoa indicada para você fazer confidências. – ela falou apressando o passo. Na verdade não queria ouvir mesmo.

- Pensei que nós fôssemos amigos. – ele disse, alcançando-a.

Sakura parou de repente fazendo com que Syaoran desse um esbarrão nela, para ambos não irem ao chão, ele a segurou pelos braços. Ela virou-se para ele encarando-o.

- Nós somos amigos. Perdoe o meu jeito, não queria forçar uma situação de você fazer confidências...

Syaoran colocou um dedo nos lábios dela pedindo silêncio.

- Você nunca forçaria nada Sakura.

Os dois ficaram se encarando, ele ainda com o indicador sobre os lábios dela.

- Eu nunca me interessei por Mayu porque a garota que me chama a atenção sempre foi você. – ele disse enfim.

Sakura prendeu a respiração. Apesar de querer ouvir aquilo, a revelação fora uma surpresa. Sentiu os lábios secos e passou a língua por eles para umedecê-los, sem querer encostou a ponta da língua no dedo de Syaoran que ainda estava sobre sua boca.

Dessa vez foi ele quem prendeu a respiração com o toque úmido e suave, e Sakura arregalou os olhos por sua audácia.

Syaoran lhe sorriu quando a viu ficando levemente corada. Não resistiu muito mais tempo ao apelo dos seus sentimentos, puxou-a delicadamente encostando os lábios sobre os dela. Sakura sentiu o coração bater tão forte como se fosse sair pela boca, mas a pressão suave da boca masculina sobre a sua parecia tão certa, que sentiu relaxar e começou a aproveitar aquele contato íntimo.

Ele ainda ficou alguns segundos tocando-a, querendo aprofundar o beijo, mas se controlou, pela surpresa dela sabia que era seu primeiro beijo, não queria forçar a situação, fechou os olhos antes de se afastar lentamente.

Sakura estava pasma, havia esquecido até de respirar.

- Respire. – ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

- Você me faz esquecer até meu nome. – disse inocente, o que provocou uma risada no garoto.

- Que bom que eu tenho esse efeito sobre você, pensei que estava sozinho nessa.

- Isso quer dizer o quê?

- Que eu não consigo me concentrar em nada, além do fato de querer beijá-la a cada momento que estou do seu lado.

- Isso é verdade?

- Pode estar certa disso. – agora ele estava com expressão séria.

Os dois se encararam, ambos entendendo que estavam dando um passo muito sério naquela recente relação.

- Vamos? – ele perguntou sorrindo, ao estender a mão para ela.

Sakura sorriu de volta, aceitando a mão dele. Será que estavam namorando? Ela não era muito experiente nesses assuntos. Ah, quer saber? Melhor aproveitar esse momento, que, falando francamente, fora o melhor da sua vida.

- E então? – ela perguntou quando os dois pararam em frente à casa dela.

- Então o quê?

- A minha proposta de você falar com o time de vôlei.

- Isso é importante para você?

- Pode apostar que é, as meninas precisam de estímulo, não consigo pensar em ninguém melhor do que você, a não ser o Dunga, claro. – ela falou colocando o dedo sobre os lábios, como se somente agora esse pensamento passasse por sua cabeça.

- Dunga? – Syaoran franziu a testa tentando se lembrar de algum outro jogador da escola com esse nome, ou melhor, apelido.

- Dunga, capitão da Seleção do Brasil há alguns anos. – explicou. - O cara era incrível, o melhor capitão, na minha opinião, que vi até hoje. Ele colocava ordem no time, aos gritos, é certo, mas o pessoal sempre o ouvia. Era um líder nato. Hoje ele é Técnico da Seleção Brasileira, mas me reservo o direito de, por enquanto, guardar as minhas opiniões sobre sua nova função. – ela comentou como se fosse uma grande entendida no assunto.

Syaoran caiu na risada, aquela garota era surpreendente, capitão da seleção brasileira.

- Está rindo do quê? – perguntou indignada. - Você se assemelha muito a ele. – ela continuou

- Vou tomar isso como um elogio.

- E é mesmo.

- Então eu sou sua segunda opção. – ele brincou.

- Foi mal Syaoran, mas você ainda é jovem, ultrapassa o Dunga pode apostar. – ela falou em tom de provocação.

- Ah, agora você está me adulando.

- Funcionou? – perguntou faceira.

- Funcionou. Eu falo com seu time. Não sei se vai dar... – mas não terminou a frase, pois Sakura pulou em seu pescoço abraçando-o.

- Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!!

- Ora essa, se eu soubesse que você ficaria toda agradecida assim teria concordado mais rápido. – ele disse dando risada.

- Ei, vocês dois. – chamou uma voz da porta da casa de Sakura.

Ambos se largaram olhando para Touya.

- Que tal pararem com esse agarramento em público e virem jantar?

Sakura ficou vermelha na hora, olhando de ambos os lados, mas não havia viva alma por perto.

- Ah, Touya, você quase me mata do coração.

- Por acaso você estava fazendo algo errado para se assustar? – ele perguntou em tom de troça.

Sakura ficou vermelha na hora e desviou o olhar sem encarar Syaoran.

- Mãe de Deus, o que vocês andaram aprontando? Preciso ficar preocupado? – perguntou, ainda mantendo o tom leve, mas olhando para Syaoran.

- De maneira alguma, Touya, pode confiar em mim. – Syaoran disse sério.

Touya o fitou por alguns segundos, sabia que o garoto era responsável, mas tinha que admitir que se preocupava com Sakura, afinal ela era sua irmãzinha, mas por outro lado fazia tempos que não via a monstrenguinha tão feliz.

- Entrem vocês dois, o jantar está quase pronto.

- Janta com a gente, Syaoran? - Sakura perguntou esperançosa.

- Se não for incomodar, eu aceito.

- Ótimo. O Touya é um excelente cozinheiro, não chega ainda perto dos pés do meu pai, mas ele faz o possível.

- Seu pai era bom cozinheiro? – ele perguntou ao entrarem na casa.

- O melhor. – Sakura respondeu com um toque de tristeza na voz. – Touya você precisa de ajuda? – ela gritou.

- Que tal os dois virem me contar porque estavam se agarrando aí na frente?

Eles se entreolharam, lembrando-se ao mesmo tempo do beijo que trocaram. Syaoran sorriu encorajando-a e Sakura devolveu o sorriso como quem pede desculpas pela curiosidade do irmão.

- Syaoran vai falar com o time de vôlei. – Sakura explicou ao entrar na cozinha.

- Algum problema? – Touya perguntou.

- As meninas andam com a moral para baixo, sentido de equipe passa longe delas. Syaoran como um excelente capitão pode dar umas dicas valiosas.

- Não se esqueça que eu sou a segunda opção. – ele provocou.

- Não me digam. – Touya pediu erguendo a mão. – A primeira opção é o Dunga.

Syaoran caiu na risada.

- Isso mesmo. Como você sabe?

- Você já assistiu a um jogo de futebol com a Sakura? Ela não pára de falar nem um segundo, é uma matraca.

- Ah Touya, não é tanto assim. – Sakura resmungou ajudando o irmão a cortar alguns legumes.

- Claro que não, é pior. – Touya disse com cara de sofredor. – Ela fala de tudo. – começou a contar nos dedos. - Da torcida, das pessoas que os câmeras filmam, dos juízes, coitados são os que mais sofrem.

Sakura fez careta para o irmão.

- Aí quando ela começa a falar do time, então vai longe, mas quando ela gosta de algum, como o Dunga, agüenta. Ela não só fala durante o jogo, como fica falando por dias e dias.

Syaoran ria das caretas que a menina fazia para o irmão.

- Preciso me preocupar com esse tal de Dunga? – perguntou olhando para ela.

- Que nada. – respondeu tranqüila.

- Eu se fosse você me preocuparia, quando ele andou jogando aqui no Japão, ela sempre ia aos treinos. Não é a senhorita que tem uma camiseta autografada por ele? – entregou Touya.

- Tenho? – ela perguntou inocente continuando a cortar os legumes. – Não me lembro.

- Jura que você o conheceu? – perguntou Syaoran.

- Imagina que ela perderia essa oportunidade, quando ele aparecia jogando eu tinha que ficar com a toalha na frente da TV limpando a baba dela.

Dessa vez Touya recebeu uma cenoura na cabeça, tinha ido longe demais.

Depois de muitas risadas, Syaoran pediu permissão para ligar em casa dizendo que jantaria ali.

- Vai falando. – disse Touya.

- O quê? – ela se fez de desentendida.

- O abraço pode ter sido de agradecimento, mas e as mãozinhas dadas quando estavam chegando?

- Você estava me vigiando? – ela perguntou indignada com a faca levantada.

- Ei, calma aí. Foi coincidência, quando fui abrir a porta vocês vinham pela calçada.

Sakura olhou-o ainda desconfiada, mas ficou em silêncio.

- Não vai contar nada ao seu irmão favorito? Vai Sakurinha querida, conta. – ele pediu cutucando-a.

Sakura segurou o riso diante da cara de curiosidade do irmão.

- Não vai contar, não é?

Diante do silêncio da irmã ele começou a fazer cócegas em sua cintura, até que ela explodiu em risadas.

- Está bem, eu conto.

- Ótimo. – ele falou cheio de si.

- Depois que ele for embora. – ela sussurrou.

Nisso Syaoran entrou na cozinha e eles começaram a conversar sobre a escola.

O jantar havia sido recheado de risadas, com Touya jogando indiretas a todo o momento aos dois adolescentes, mas ambos até que souberam contornar muito bem a curiosidade dele.

- Podem ir para a sala, deixem a louça comigo. – disse Touya levantando-se.

Sakura quase aceitou, mas sabia que o irmão deveria estar cansado e afinal, quem cozinhava não lavava a louça.

- Vai você para a sala, Touya. A louça é minha.

- Eu lavo. – disse Syaoran já empilhando os pratos.

- Tem certeza? – Touya perguntou à irmã.

- Claro, vai descansar.

- Está bem, tenho mesmo que dar uma olhada na correspondência. – e dizendo isso seguiu para o escritório.

- Espero que você não tenha ficado chateado com as indiretas do Touya. – Sakura falou enquanto enxugava um prato.

- Claro que não Sakura, ele está curioso, é natural.

Os dois ficaram uns instantes em silêncio.

- Você vai contar a ele? – Syaoran perguntou enfim.

- Não sei se há algo que eu deva comentar. – ela falou encarando-o.

Syaoran percebeu que ela estava em dúvida sobre o significado do beijo que trocaram.

Estúpido! Claro que ela estava em dúvida, ele sempre esquecia que ela era inocente em questões de namoro, com Sakura um beijo não seria suficiente para ela ter certeza de que estavam namorando. Syaoran largou o copo que enxaguava, enxugou as mãos e colocou-as nos ombros de Sakura, virando-a para ele.

- Eu gosto de você, Sakura, muito. E o beijo que nós trocamos hoje foi importante para mim. Quer dizer que eu quero estar ao seu lado, não apenas como um amigo.

Ela olhou-o nos olhos e soltou um suspiro profundo.

- Eu também gosto de você, Syaoran. E gostei do seu beijo. – comentou sorrindo. – Também quero mais de você do que apenas amizade.

Ele sorriu de volta para ela.

- Se você achar que estamos indo muito rápido não deixe de me dizer, está bem?

Ela acenou que sim.

- Então, você pode contar ao seu irmão que estamos nos conhecendo de uma maneira mais íntima... Não. – ele se corrigiu rápido. – Ele pode ter outras idéias. – falou sorrindo.

Sakura caiu na risada.

- Touya pode ser um amor de irmão, mas se ele imaginar que você anda com idéias muito íntimas com sua irmãzinha, ele te mata.

- Acredito nisso. - Syaoran concordou fazendo cara de medo. – Então...

- Então o quê? – ela perguntou quando ele fez uma pausa.

- Você pode dizer a ele que estamos começando um namoro aos poucos.

- Você está me pedindo em namoro? – ela surpreendeu-se.

Podia nunca ter tido um namorado, mas sabia, de ouvir as meninas comentarem, que não se pedia mais em namoro, o relacionamento começava, e depois de um tempo o casal sabia se estavam ficando ou namorando.

- Tenho que ser honesto com você. Eu nunca tive uma namorada, Sakura. Fiquei com algumas garotas, mas nenhuma foi uma relação mais profunda, só que com você é diferente, talvez por nunca ter ficado com um cara...

- Como você sabe que eu nunca fiquei com ninguém?

- Pelo seu beijo.

- Foi tão ruim assim? – ela entristeceu-se.

Syaoran deu risada da carinha que ela fez. Envolveu o rosto dela em suas mãos, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Foi o melhor beijo que já recebi. Você é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. Estou esperando por você tem um ano, Sakura.

- Você está falando sério?

- Estou. No ano passado, eu não fiquei com garota nenhuma. Depois que a vi no colégio eu não tive olhos para ninguém mais.

Ela soltou um suspiro ao ouvi-lo.

- Estava esperando você sentir-se melhor e olhar a sua volta. – ele completou.

- Realmente o ano passado não foi muito fácil.

- Você está a fim de começar um relacionamento comigo? – ele perguntou enfim, esperançoso. Achava que estava indo muito rápido, mas não conseguia mais não fazer parte da vida de sua flor.

- Preciso confessar uma coisa. – ela falou encarando-o.

- Você está apaixonada pelo Dunga. – ele brincou para encobrir um leve estremecimento de apreensão.

- Não, Syaoran. – ela sorriu para ele. – No ano passado, apesar dos acontecimentos tristes, eu também reparei em você.

- Sério? Você deve ser muito boa em disfarçar, porque eu não percebi nada.

- Para falar a verdade eu não conseguia demonstrar o que sentia. Você, às vezes, vinha falar comigo e eu me encontrava tão presa à minha dor, que não sabia como demonstrar que a sua amizade era importante. Sinto muito. – falou sentida.

- Ei, não precisa pedir desculpas. – ele abraçou-a. – Você tentava sair da sua concha da maneira que podia, eu só queria ter estado por perto para ajudá-la.

- Você ajudou. – ela falou com voz abafada. – Tenho uma foto sua pregada no meu espelho. - confessou baixinho.

Syaoran deu uma risadinha.

- Eu tenho uma sua dentro da minha carteira.

Ela afastou-se o olhando espantada.

- Quero ver. – ela não acreditava que era verdade.

Syaoran abriu a carteira e mostrou a ela uma foto colorida que tinha saído dos torcedores nas arquibancadas, ela estava sorrindo e aplaudia alguma jogada.

- Que coincidência. A foto que eu tenho é desse mesmo dia, a sua comemoração depois do gol.

Os dois se encararam e caíram na risada. Foi assim que Touya os encontrou. Sorriu tristemente e, nesse momento, decidiu que a irmã não tinha necessidade de saber sobre a correspondência que havia recebido.

Plantou um sorriso no rosto pronto para interromper os garotos. Mas Sakura percebeu um segundo antes a expressão séria do irmão.

- O que tanto vocês dão risada? – Touya perguntou aparentando tranqüilidade.

- O que foi? – Sakura perguntou sem responder à questão dele.

- Nada. Mas vocês ainda não terminaram de lavar a louça?

- Nós estávamos decidindo o que contar a você. – Sakura disse. Deixaria para depois as perguntas ao irmão.

- E o que vocês querem contar para mim?

- Deixe que eu falo. – pediu Syaoran aproximando-se de Touya. – Touya eu gostaria de pedir a sua permissão para namorar a Sakura. – falou bem sério.

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso. – Sakura disse abismada.

Touya ficou por um minuto de boca aberta. Também estava espantado.

- Qual é pessoal, vão ficar parados quem nem dois postes? Digam alguma coisa. – Syaoran já estava ficando constrangido.

Não era bem sua intenção pedir ao Touya para namorar Sakura, mas ele já percebera que o irmão da garota fazia tudo por ela e que ela o idolatrava, eram apenas os dois, nada mais justo do que o irmão participar desse momento.

Touya tocou o braço de Syaoran causando surpresa no garoto.

- Só estou me certificando de que você é real. – explicou.

Sakura caiu na risada com a cara de espanto de Syaoran.

- Você fez uma cara tão engraçada. – Sakura continuava rindo olhando para Syaoran. – Acredito que ficou surpreso com suas palavras. Era só dizer que estávamos namorando.

- Achei que seu irmão gostaria de participar efetivamente desse momento. – Syaoran sorriu para a garota. – Então, Touya? – questionou virando para o homem mais velho.

- Sabe, garoto. – falou abraçando Syaoran pelo ombro. – Gostei da sua atitude, me espantou, mas eu gostei muito. Estou feliz por você namorar a Sakura. Mas... – deu uma pausa para causar maior efeito. - ... Se magoá-la, acredite, eu faço picadinho de você. – e apertou um tantinho mais forte o ombro de Syaoran.

- Ah Touya, corta essa... – Sakura aproximou-se salvando Syaoran das mãos do irmão. – ...que você não machuca nem uma aranha.

- Eu não gosto de aranhas. – ele disse indignado. – Você sabe disso Sakura.

Os dois adolescentes caíram na risada quando Touya se afastou emburrado.

- Já está tarde. Vamos terminar de lavar a louça. - Syaoran disse olhando o relógio.

- Deixa, eu termino, falta pouco.

- Não senhora, nós dois terminaremos rapidinho.

Feito o serviço, Syaoran dirigiu-se até a porta, com Sakura logo atrás.

- Tchau, Touya e obrigado pelo jantar. – Syaoran falou ao passar pela sala.

- Volte quando quiser, Syaoran.

Sakura acompanhou Syaoran até o portão.

- Obrigada. – ela agradeceu.

- Pelo quê?

- Por incluir o Touya nesse momento da minha vida. Foi importante para mim.

Syaoran sorriu de leve acariciando o rosto de Sakura.

- Você sabia não é? – ela perguntou.

- Tive uma leve intuição de que ele gosta de participar mais ativamente da sua vida.

Sakura, não disse mais nada, abraçou Syaoran forte, e ele retribuiu passando os braços pela cintura fina da garota.

Ficaram assim apenas curtindo aquele momento terno, até que Sakura conseguiu controlar as emoções e afastou-se dele.

- Passo aqui para te pegar amanhã cedo. Tudo bem para você? – ele perguntou.

- Vai me acompanhar até a escola agora? – ela perguntou, sorrindo.

- Só que dessa vez estarei ao seu lado. – e com isso encostou os lábios rapidamente nos dela e afastou-se acenando um adeus.

O que ele quis dizer com isso? Sakura se perguntou confusa.

_Continua..._

**N.A.:**

Eu sei lá o que me deu nesse capítulo, não era exatamente desse jeito que eu tinha planejado, até que o Syaoran pediu a Sakura em namoro. Achei super antiquado, mas resolvi deixar, pois também achei muito lindo.

Gente, já imaginaram? Antigamente se pedia a mão da garota em namoro na casa dos pais, e o namoro era mais ou menos assim, ele sentado num canto do sofá e ela no outro canto, com algum adulto por perto, ou até mesmo entre eles. Pegar na mão então... Demorava meses, e beijar? Anos... ahahahah... Claro que havia as exceções, moças mais saidinhas, sempre há, mas as cordatas (ah que palavra bonita), essas levavam o namoro a sério e no maior respeito perante aos pais. Acho que ainda estou na minha fase século 18...eheheheheh...

Esse pedido de namoro foi uma variação do meu pedido de casamento... Um dia eu conto para vocês... Foi muito divertido...ahahahah... Muito mesmo...

Para quem não se lembra do Dunga, o nosso maioral capitão da Seleção Brasileira de Futebol do Tetra em 1994 (se não me engano) Aqui minha revisora me avisou que ele era sim Capitão da seleção de 94. Valeu revisora... Eu adoro ter revisora...ehehehe... Na época em que escrevi sobre ele ainda não era o Técnico da nossa seleção Brasileira.

Já comecei a inserir a trama sinistra (que mal uso de palavras, não é tão sinistra assim)... O Touya recebeu alguma correspondência suspeita... O que será?...

Por enquanto os capítulos estão menores, mas eles avançam em páginas mais para frente, pelo menos eu acho...eheheh

A quem estiver interessado, sim, teremos Tomoyo e Eriol na fic, mais para frente, aguardem.

Espero que vocês estejam curtindo, eu estou... ehehehe

Pessoal, obrigada pelos reviews, adorei a demonstração de carinho de todas vocês, acho que sem exceção, em relação à Mayu...kyakyakya... Valeu mesmo... Se eu não respondi ao seu review em particular, sinto muito, mas você ou não tem e-mail no FF ou ele está com problema, tive alguns mails retornando para minha caixa postal, e eu estava sem tempo para deixar comentário no próprio FF, prefiro mandar mails agradecendo, mesmo assim, agradeço aqui. Muito Obrigada.

Bru, valeu pela revisão... você tá mandando bem em enviar de volta, tinha te dado um prazo de 20 dias, acho que não passou 10... é, 8 dias... É sempre um prazer dar risada com seus comentários espirituosos. Valeu por fazer parte de AI.

Beijos

Rô

**Notas da revisora:**

**_Yoru:_** (flutuando) kyaaaa!!!! Que capítulo lindo!!! Lindo, lindo, lindo!! Principalmente porque a Mayu não apareceu... huahuahuahua... (se segurando para não sair voando) Eu poderia comparar esse capítulo a algodão doce... leve e açucarado... dá até vontade de reler... uhm... (relendo)...

(meia hora depois) Mas, então... YES!! Eles se beijaram e estão namorando!! Isso é ótimo!! O pedido de namoro foi tão engraçado!! É claro que hoje em dia não se faz mais isso, mas não acho que tenha ficado antiquado... Muito pelo contrário. Foi algo tão súbito e espontâneo da parte dele que caiu como uma luva... Foi perfeito! Dá até vontade de arrumar um namorado... uhm... (pensativa)... ah, deixa para lá!!

Agora é que a história realmente começa a pegar fogo, nee?? A Mayu vai ser um problema bem maior quando descobrir que os dois estão namorando... e o que será que foi aquela carta...?? Não sei!! XDD (disfarça e assobia)...

É só isso por hoje... se vocês me derem licença, vou voltar a treinar meus amendoins adestrados... (pega o chicote) Atenção! Todos em fila! Quem não ficar na posição será comido como castigo... Bando de indisciplinados… (começa a devorar os amendoins).

**_Yoru._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**AMOR INOCENTE**_

_Por: Rosana (Rô)_

_Revisora: Bruna (Yoruki)_

_**Capítulo 04**_

- Então hoje é o grande dia. – Touya disse em tom de brincadeira enquanto terminava de fazer o suco de laranja para o café da manhã.

- Quer parar? – Sakura resmungou arrumando a mesa.

- Oras, Sakura, não é todo dia que a minha irmãzinha vai ser acompanhada ao colégio pelo namorado.

- Ai Touya, tem vezes que acho que você não cresceu sabia? – ela falou já ficando vermelha. Não queria nem ver de que cor estaria quando chegasse ao colégio de mãos dadas com Syaoran.

- Vamos lá, maninha. Tenta ficar calma, se não agüenta as minhas brincadeiras, vão fazer você de gato e sapato no colégio. – Touya falou tentando conter a risada enquanto passava geléia em uma torrada.

- Quer dizer que você só está tentando me ajudar?

- Na verdade... não.

- Ai Buda, dai-me forças. – ela sussurrou.

Esse foi o clima do café da manhã, Touya fazendo piadinhas e Sakura tentando se controlar. Quando a campainha da porta tocou, a garota deu um pulo na cadeira, o que provocou mais risadas do irmão. Sakura foi atender a porta irritada, mas quando deu de cara com Syaoran o sorriso veio fácil.

- Oi. – ele disse devolvendo o sorriso.

- Bom dia. Quer comer algo?

- Não, obrigado.

- Entra, você também tem que ouvir umas gracinhas do Touya. Não sei porque só eu tenho que passar por isso. – ela falou pegando-o pela mão.

Syaoran deu risada só imaginando o que Sakura já ouvira de Touya nessa manhã.

A garota sentou-se no último degrau da escada para colocar seus tênis quando Touya apareceu vindo da cozinha.

- Bom dia, Syaoran. Pronto para enfrentar o pelotão de fuzilamento?

- Oi Touya. Prontíssimo. Mas acredito que não teremos problemas. – ele falou pensativo.

- Hum! Vejo uma nuvem escura por cima da sua cabeça.

Sakura encarou Syaoran e o olhar que trocaram disse tudo. Mayu.

- Daremos um jeito. - Syaoran disse com um sorriso tranqüilizador para Sakura.

- Boa aula. – Touya disse irônico da porta da casa, quando os dois saíram.

- Odeio esse tom dele. – Sakura resmungou.

Syaoran tinha um sorriso no rosto. Mal acreditava que estava indo para o Colégio com Sakura ao seu lado.

No ano anterior, ele a acompanhara todos os dias, mas uns bons passos para trás. Adorava vê-la caminhar, o jeitinho que ela balançava os lindos cabelos, a maneira com que cumprimentava as pessoas na rua. Em resumo, adorava tudo nela. Parou de repente, quando um pensamento súbito passou por sua cabeça. Não, era muito precipitado.

Sakura percebeu que não tinha Syaoran mais ao seu lado, voltou-se para trás vendo-o absorto.

- Que houve?

- Você não me deu bom dia.

- Claro que dei...

- Não da maneira certa. – ele falou aproximando-se, segurou ambas as mãos dela e baixando a cabeça lentamente lhe deu um breve beijo nos lábios. – Essa é a maneira certa.

- Ah, você deveria ter me explicado. – ela falou sorrindo.

- Pode deixar, a partir de hoje começarei a instruí-la direitinho.

- Hum! Você é um especialista por acaso? – ela perguntou irônica.

- Não exatamente. Mas sou bom observador. – ele falou dando risada.

- Sei.

- Ciúmes?

- De jeito nenhum. Você sabe que nunca namorei, mas você ficou com algumas meninas...

- Fiquei. Você disse a palavra certa, nunca chegou a ser namoro. Acredito que nós dois vamos aprender juntos.

Os dois ainda discutiam as particularidades do namoro quando foram interrompidos por uma voz chamando Sakura. Era Tomoyo.

- Olá para vocês dois. – a morena cumprimentou aproximando-se, e no ato percebeu a intimidade dos amigos, abriu um lindo sorriso, os olhos brilhando. – Tem alguma coisa que queiram me contar? – perguntou sem desviar os olhos das mãos unidas.

Syaoran e Sakura caíram na risada ante a curiosidade nada disfarçada da amiga.

- Estamos namorando. – Sakura falou depois de trocar um olhar de assentimento com Syaoran.

- Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! – Tomoyo exclamou duas vezes por pura falta de outra expressão. – Quando? Onde? Como?

O casal deu risada da excitação da amiga.

- Bom, basta saber, que estou esperando por isso já tem um ano. – Syaoran falou passando o braço pelos ombros de Sakura.

- E eu resolvi acreditar nele e dar uma chance. – Sakura brincou com Syaoran dando uma risadinha.

- Touya sabe?

Sakura ia começar a falar, mas Syaoran a interrompeu.

- Sabe sim, e deu sua total aprovação. – e em tom bem baixinho para Sakura acrescentou: - Se você abrir a boca é uma namorada morta.

A menina se conteve para não cair na risada, na verdade não o constrangeria contando do pedido de namoro.

- Ai meu Deus! – dessa vez o tom de Tomoyo foi de preocupação.

- Que houve? – Syaoran perguntou.

- Não sei se vocês pensaram em tudo, mas tem uma pessoa que não vai gostar nadinha disso.

- Mayu! – exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Tomem cuidado.

- Pode deixar, não tirarei os olhos de Sakura.

- Ah qual é gente, ela pode ficar decepcionada de início...

- Eu não diria decepcionada, maluca de raiva seria melhor. – Tomoyo cortou a amiga.

- ... Mas ela supera. – Sakura completou esperançosa.

Nesse momento os três passaram pelo portão do colégio, e de imediato chamaram atenção. Os observadores notaram as mãos do casal entrelaçadas, e comentavam baixinho com os amigos ao lado.

Os amigos de Syaoran do time de futebol iam começar a fazer piadinhas, mas engoliram as palavras, rapidinho, quando deram de cara com a expressão fechada do chinês.

Chiharu, Rika e Naoko, juntamente com Yamazaki, aproximaram-se dos amigos, mais para tirarem-nos da atenção que estavam chamando.

- Valeu pessoal. Eu já estava ficando constrangida. – Sakura comentou.

- Tem um preço. – Chiharu disse. – Vão ter que nos contar _tudinho_ depois.

Os outros concordaram sorrindo.

- Fechado. – Syaoran disse.

- Depois do treino hoje. Tenho uma surpresa para vocês. – Sakura falou às amigas.

- É hoje? – Syaoran perguntou.

- Claro que é.

- A coisa tá bem séria. Já estão até de segredinhos. – Yamazaki falou para as meninas.

- Vocês vão saber na hora do treino. – Sakura disse misteriosa.

A turma aproximava-se da sala de aula, Sakura e Syaoran indo mais a frente quando deram de cara com ninguém menos que Mayu parada à porta com os braços cruzados e uma expressão nada feliz no rosto.

- Vieram contar-me que vocês dois estavam de mãos dadas, mas eu duvidei. Até parece que Syaoran iria namorar uma bobinha como você Sakura. – a garota falou encarando Sakura nos olhos, com expressão nada amistosa.

- A fofoca é real Mayu. Mas não ficaria bem entrarmos na classe de mãos dadas, não é mesmo? – Sakura disse passando pela garota. Se a outra pensava que a intimidaria chamando-a de bobinha estava muito enganada.

- Sakura pode ser bobinha, mas é a minha bobinha. Por isso tome cuidado quando se referir a ela. – Syaoran falou em tom sério para Mayu, encarou-a durante alguns segundos e também entrou na sala.

A garota ficou parada à porta com uma expressão abestalhada, sem reação alguma.

Namorando? Eles estavam namorando? Não conseguia acreditar que aquela infeliz da Kinomoto tinha lhe passado a perna Ainda por cima não queria crer que tudo começara quando ela caíra de patins. Com sua ajuda.

Mayu apertou as mãos em punhos, lançando um olhar mortal a Sakura. Isso não ficaria assim, não ficaria mesmo.

As aulas daquele dia foram pontuadas de piadinhas e ironias que Sakura e Syaoran agüentaram estoicamente, o pior foram os olhares glaciais de Mayu para Sakura, se olhar matasse já estaria dura na sua carteira.

_CCSCCSCCS_

Sakura foi conversar com o treinador para falar da sua idéia; ele adorou. Conhecia Syaoran e sabia que era um excelente capitão, sempre envolvido com o time e levantando o astral de todos.

- Aqui meninas. – Sakura chamou as garotas, na hora do treino, para se sentarem nas arquibancadas. – Como vocês sabem, o nosso time anda meio que esquecido de que somos um time. Não estamos unidas o suficiente para participarmos do campeonato colegial. Então eu convidei o capitão do time de futebol do colégio para falar um pouco da experiência dele em instruir os jogadores. Vai nessa Syaoran. – Sakura disse virando-se para ele.

O garoto olhou para as meninas e percebeu como elas se continham para não dar risadinhas. Sorriu de leve.

- Eu acho que todas vocês sabem como o nosso time de futebol era desorganizado no início. As atitudes eram egoístas, muitos dos rapazes jogavam visando apenas a si próprios e ao gol. Num ponto é até interessante. Em uma ou outra jogada, pode até dar certo, mas não indefinidamente. Em uma equipe é necessário depender de todos, pois todos estão em busca de um mesmo objetivo. No vôlei, vocês sabem que não dá para fazer uma jogada, sozinho. O importante é acreditar no companheiro que está ao seu lado, depender dele, e saber que ele depende de você também.

- Já sabemos de tudo isso que você está falando. – interrompeu Mayu.

- Então por que o time não está dando certo, Mayu? – Sakura interrompeu.

A garota ia começar a falar, mas não soube o que dizer.

- Vocês têm que esquecer o que está fora de quadra. Quando começam um jogo, têm que se concentrar apenas naquele momento. Manterem-se unidas acima de tudo. – Syaoran continuou, e dessa vez encarou Mayu nos olhos. – A motivação é muito importante em um time. Determinem uma meta: "Ganhar o jogo", e vão atrás da vitória. Vocês gostam de jogar vôlei? – ele perguntou olhando-as.

As meninas com os olhos fixos em Syaoran acenaram que sim.

- Se vocês gostam do esporte esse é meio caminho andado para o time dar certo. Aprendam a motivarem umas às outras. Tentem com palavras de incentivo colocar umas às outras para cima. Dê bronca quando necessário, cobre, mas não precisa pisar em ninguém ao fazer isso. Com disciplina, trabalho e obstinação vocês chegarão a campeãs no Campeonato Colegial. Acreditem nisso.

Sakura estava de olhos arregalados. Syaoran fora demais, nossa. Olhou as meninas percebendo algumas de boca aberta, outras com os olhos brilhando de admiração. Para surpresa do rapaz elas se levantaram e começaram a aplaudir com animação. Sakura, com dois dedos na boca, deu um assovio agudo e também começou a bater palmas.

- Ah que é isso. – ele falou constrangido.

- Você foi incrível. Eu sabia que seria demais, mas superou as minhas expectativas. – Sakura falou, aproximando-se dele.

- Exagerada.

- Que nada. A Sakura está certa. Eu não teria falado melhor. – o técnico Akinori disse dando a mão em cumprimento a Syaoran.

- Tive uma grande idéia. – Chiharu disse chamando a atenção. - Podíamos marcar um jogo com os meninos.

- É uma boa idéia. – Kori concordou.

- Apesar dos meninos não treinarem vôlei eles jogam bem. – Sakura disse pensativa, também aprovando. – Podíamos marcar um amistoso no domingo. O que vocês acham? Syaoran?

- Por mim tudo bem. Só preciso falar com os rapazes.

- Ótimo.

Syaoran e Sakura despediram-se das meninas e seguiram para o campo de futebol.

- Pronto. Está entregue. – Sakura disse ao garoto.

- Não quer ficar para assistir ao treino? – ele perguntou.

- Hoje não posso, é dia de fazer o jantar. Quer ir lá para casa depois do treino?

- Eu dou uma passada para te dar um oi.

- Tá bom. – e dando um adeus ela virou-se para ir embora, mas foi segura pela mão. – Que foi? – perguntou surpresa.

- Você está esquecendo de uma coisa.

Sakura olhou-o por segundos sem entender e ao ver a expressão marota dele caiu na risada.

- Ah, mas é claro. – apoiou as mãos nos ombros do garoto e deu-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios.

- Assim está bem melhor.

- Você é muito safado, Syaoran Li. – Sakura disse enquanto se afastava dele.

- A culpa é sua por beijar tão bem. – ele ainda gritou.

- Eu aprendi com o melhor. – ela retrucou, dando risada.

Syaoran ficou olhando a menina afastar-se com um sorriso besta na cara.

- Acorda, Syaoran. – Yamazaki chegou, dando-lhe um tapa no ombro.

- Parece um sonho mesmo. – ele falou baixinho.

Yamazaki caiu na risada, só ele sabia como o amigo ficara o ano passado inteiro encantado por Sakura.

- Vamos. Vamos treinar, Yamazaki. – Syaoran chamou o amigo e ambos foram para o campo onde o resto do time já esperava.

_CCSCCSCCS_

Sakura seguia para casa sorrindo bobamente. Então era assim um namoro. Piadas e brincadeiras, beijos que nos deixavam caminhando nas nuvens, uma emoção nova a cada encontro, e estava namorando há apenas um dia. Não conseguia nem imaginar o que ainda viria pela frente.

Tão concentrada estava em seus pensamentos que não percebeu de imediato algo diferente ao chegar em casa. Mas ao colocar os pés na entrada algum sexto sentido a deixou alerta.

Havia algo errado. Não sabia exatamente o que era. Talvez os chinelos em posições trocadas, e um vento anormal.

Olhou dos lados procurando algo com que se defender, na falta de uma arma melhor pegou o guarda-chuva preto do pai. Nem passou por sua cabeça virar as costas e sair rápido de casa, ao contrário, de arma em punho, andou nas pontas dos pés até a sala, colocando o guarda-chuva a sua frente para se defender, mas o que viu deixou-a pasma por alguns segundos. A sala estava toda revirada com almofadas retalhadas no chão, os objetos da estante quebrados e espalhados. Alguém entrara na casa, e poderia ainda estar ali.

Virou-se rápido de olhos arregalados, um estremecimento passando por sua espinha e arrepiando os cabelos da nuca, seguiu para a cozinha, encontrando-a menos bagunçada, algumas gavetas no chão com seu conteúdo espalhado, passou os olhos pelo lugar, encontrando-o vazio. A porta escancarada indicando-lhe o vento que sentira e por onde o gatuno entrara.

A casa estava em silêncio, provavelmente quem fizera a bagunça já saíra. Estava saindo da cozinha quando um vulto pulou a sua frente.

- AHHHHHHHH. – gritou pulando para trás e balançando o guarda-chuva para todos os lados, atingindo no processo o que estava em cima do balcão. Voou a lata de açúcar e de chá fazendo uma bagunça ainda maior pelo chão.

Quando Sakura percebeu que ninguém a atacava parou e abriu os olhos lentamente, já que havia fechado-os durante o ataque de pânico. Um miado mostrou-lhe quem era o vulto que lhe 'atacara'. O gato da vizinha.

- Espantalho! Seu idiota, quase me matou do coração. – ralhou com o gato pegando-o no colo e colocando-o para fora.

Nesse momento Sakura ouviu um som leve vindo do alto. Virou-se assustada. Havia alguém na casa sim. O arrepio que passou pelo corpo e os olhos lacrimejantes indicaram que estava com medo.

- Ai meu Deus. Ai meu Deus. – disse baixinho. – Calma Sakura. Se era Espantalho na cozinha só pode ser Dorothi, ou um dos outros gatos nos quartos. – a senhora vizinha à casa de Sakura tinha quatro gatos, e todos com nomes de personagens do Mágico de Oz, pois ela era fã de carteirinha da história.

Sakura colocou o pé no primeiro degrau da escada, e sem fazer barulho subiu, pulando o quinto degrau que sempre rangia.

No final da escada agachou-se e olhou o corredor, vendo-o vazio. A porta de seu quarto estava fechada, mas a do quarto de Touya e do pai estavam abertas, e tinha certeza de que o quarto de seu pai estava fechado de manhã, como sempre. Engoliu em seco e caminhou até lá, olhou rapidamente para dentro não vendo ninguém, apenas a enorme bagunça como no andar de baixo.

Começou a ficar com raiva. Agora tinha certeza que a bagunça não havia sido feita pelos gatos. Eles não poderiam ter tirado o colchão da cama. Se visse o cretino que invadira a casa o encheria de tanta pancada que ele imploraria por piedade.

Entrou no quarto do pai, vendo as roupas, que ela e Touya ainda não tinham tido coragem de se desfazer, espalhadas pelo chão. Os documentos e pesquisas jogados, rasgados e alguns objetos de valor inestimável do pai, quebrados.

Sakura sentia a raiva chegando a limites estratosféricos, ela que era sempre calma e controlada, saiu do quarto como um furacão e entrou com tudo no quarto do irmão, encontrando-o vazio, mas também revirado. Restava seu quarto. Não hesitou, deu um tremendo pontapé na porta e quando viu seus bichinhos de pelúcia rasgados pelo chão, sua cama revirada, seu colchão retalhado, gritou de tanta raiva.

- Aparece agora seu infeliz, que eu vou quebrar a sua cara. – gritou para o quarto vazio. – Vou te socar tanto, mas tanto, que você nunca mais vai pensar em fazer essa barbaridade. – gritou mais ainda.

Abriu os armários e olhou em baixo da cama, mas não encontrou ninguém escondido, quando ouviu um som vindo de fora, correu para a janela. Deu de cara com um homem em cima da árvore, os dois se encararam surpresos, o homem recobrou-se rapidamente e ágil, pulou no chão.

Sakura não pensou muito, desceu as escadas, escancarando a porta da frente e correu atrás dele com o guarda-chuva erguido pronto para desferir um golpe, mas o homem já ia longe, então arremessou o guarda-chuva, errando por milímetros, e o intruso conseguiu entrar em um carro em movimento.

- Volta aqui, seu infeliz. – ainda correndo, ela gritou. Parou, ao ver, ser impossível alcançar o carro. Olhou a placa, mas ao menos havia uma.

Alguns vizinhos, ao ouvirem a gritaria e chiado de pneus, saíram para ver o que ocorria. A polícia foi chamada e Touya avisado, e quando ele chegou em casa o pandemônio já estava armado.

Encontrou Sakura sentada no sofá, ao lado da Sra. Hibicky, a vizinha fã de O Mágico de Oz, respondendo às perguntas de uma policial feminina.

- Sakura!

- Touya! – ela gritou correndo para os braços do irmão. – Olha só o que fizeram aqui em casa, se você ver como o quarto do papai está. E meus bichinhos de pelúcia? Você vai ter que me comprar outro colchão, e sinto dizer que o seu não está em melhores condições...

- Calma Sakura, uma coisa de cada vez. Você está bem? – perguntou preocupado olhando a irmã nos olhos.

- É claro que estou bem. Estaria melhor se eu tivesse pegado o bandido que fez isso. – Sakura parecia ainda não ter se dado conta do perigo que correra, a adrenalina ainda à solta.

- Ele ainda estava aqui? – Touya quase gritou.

- Estava. Mas eu o pus prá correr. – ela respondeu satisfeita de seu feito.

- O QUÊ? – agora ele estava mesmo gritando.

- Senhor Kinomoto. – a policial aproximou-se dos irmãos. – Gostaria que o senhor conversasse com sua irmã e lhe dissesse que é muito perigoso entrar em uma casa que foi invadida, o risco do ladrão ainda estar dentro é muito grande. Ela teve sorte do homem ter ficado assustado o suficiente para fugir.

- Sakura, por Deus, o que deu nessa sua cabeça? – Touya olhava para a irmã sem acreditar no que ela tinha feito.

- Ora Touya, quando eu entrei, não sabia que a casa tinha sido invadida. – ela disse tranqüila.

- E depois que ficou sabendo? – ele perguntou já começando a ficar irritado com a calma da irmã.

- Eu queria dar uma olhada, na verdade não pensei muito. Aí quando o Espantalho me atacou, pensei que ele poderia ser o autor da bagunça, foi quando ouvi um som vindo de cima, achei que fosse um dos outros gatos, já que era o Espantalho aqui em baixo, foi quando eu subi para pegá-los e acabei dando de cara com o ladrão fugindo pela árvore...

- Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo.

- Fica tranqüilo Touya, eu estava armada.

- Armada? – ele perguntou cada vez mais espantado.

- É, com o guarda-chuva do papai.

Touya encarou Sakura por alguns segundos, atônito. Não sabia o que dizer, se ficava bravo pela idiotice da irmã, ou orgulhoso pela coragem dela. Acabou abraçando-a forte

- Sua tonta. Nunca mais faça isso. Quer me deixar de cabelos brancos com a minha pouca idade?

- Ah Touya, desculpa, não aconteceu nada, não se preocupe. – ela respondeu com a voz abafada por estar sendo quase esmagada pelo irmão.

- Poderia ter acontecido Sakura, e me diga o que eu faria sem você?

Nesse momento parecia que Sakura finalmente percebera a temeridade que fizera, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, pois não tinha pensando que algo de ruim pudesse acontecer.

- Desculpa Touya, fiz besteira mesmo. – falou fungando.

- Não precisa chorar, agora já foi.

- Mas é que eu fui ficando com tanta raiva, mexeram nas coisas do papai. – ela completou baixinho.

Touya ergueu os olhos encontrando os da policial, os dois entendendo na hora o que movera a menina.

- Vou deixar para terminar o relatório amanhã senhor Kinomoto. E uma rádio patrulha ficará de prontidão nas proximidades.

- Obrigado, oficial.

- Vou fazer um chá. – a Senhora Hibicky disse dirigindo-se para a cozinha.

Um tumulto começou a se armar na parte da frente da casa e ouviram quando a voz de um garoto gritou.

- Deixem-me passar. Saiam da frente.

- É o Syaoran, ele disse que passaria aqui depois do treino. – Sakura falou desvencilhando-se do irmão.

Encontrou o namorado sendo barrado por dois oficiais da polícia.

- Deixem-no passar. – Sakura pediu.

Quando Syaoran ergueu os olhos encontrando os de Sakura, seu coração quase parou, ela estava toda descabelada, o uniforme do colégio torto e tinha chorado.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou enquanto se aproximava.

Sakura passou os braços pela cintura dele apertando forte e não disse nada. Syaoran sentiu-a estremecer de leve e levou-a para dentro onde Touya os olhava em pé no meio da sala bagunçada, com a expressão carregada de preocupação.

- O que aconteceu? – Syaoran perguntou a Touya.

- Um ladrão entrou aqui em casa.

- Vocês estão bem? – ele perguntou, olhando Sakura ainda abraçada a ele.

- Eu não estava aqui. E, você, tente colocar juízo na cabeça da maluca da sua namorada. Eu ainda estou tremendo. – Touya disse sentando-se pesadamente no sofá. – Nunca dirigi tão rápido em toda a minha vida.

- Tome esse chá, querido. – disse a senhora Hibicky oferecendo a Touya uma xícara. – É de camomila, ótimo para os nervos.

Serviu uma a Sakura, mas ela negou com a cabeça.

- Você estava em casa, Sakura? – Syaoran perguntou, recebendo um aceno positivo.

Touya observou o silêncio de Sakura. Pelo visto a sua preocupação mostrara a ela o risco que correra ao enfrentar o bandido dentro de casa. Deus! Só de pensar no que poderia ter ocorrido. Levantou-se nervoso, postando-se à janela para que a irmã não visse sua emoção, mas ela sentiu.

- Desculpa, Touya. – ela falou baixinho, sentando-se no sofá com Syaoran ao seu lado.

- Tudo bem, Sakura. – ele disse, sem se virar. - Só me prometa que nunca mais fará isso. Nunca mais se colocará em perigo, por algo que não vale a pena. Bens materiais são recuperáveis, minha irmã, você não.

Syaoran nem precisou fazer mais perguntas, entendeu na hora o que ocorrera. Abraçou mais forte Sakura que se encolheu junto a ele. A senhora Hibicky vendo os dois rapazes cuidando da menina despediu-se, oferecendo qualquer ajuda que precisassem. Touya acompanhou-a até a porta, agradecendo-a por ter feito companhia à Sakura.

- Eu não pensei muito antes de entrar. – Sakura disse baixinho. – Sabe quando você vê toda a bagunça, mas não consegue acreditar que pode acontecer com você? Achei que na verdade não estava acontecendo, que um ladrão não poderia ter entrado em casa. Acreditei mesmo que não havia ninguém aqui, até vê-lo em cima da minha árvore. Mas eu estava com tanta raiva, nunca na vida senti tanta raiva de alguém. Na verdade ele teve é sorte de eu não ter conseguido pôr as minhas mãos nele.

Touya parado à porta da sala ouvia a irmã. Sabia o sentimento de raiva que ela estava descrevendo, pois ele sentia o mesmo, mas não pela destruição da casa e sim, pelo que poderia ter acontecido com ela. Se tivessem machucado Sakura, ele não sabia do que seria capaz de fazer, talvez muito mais que apenas bater no culpado.

- Infelizmente o carro não tinha placa. – Sakura continuou.

- Você o seguiu até a rua? – Syaoran em silêncio até o momento, perguntou espantado.

- Segui. Ainda joguei o guarda-chuva nele, mas errei feio.

- Viu o que eu quis dizer quando a chamei de maluca? – Touya disse ao garoto.

- Sakura, o que é que você tem na cabeça? – agora o indignado era Syaoran.

- Na verdade eu não pensei muito.

- Desmiolada. – Touya falou baixinho.

- É um elogio. – Syaoran acrescentou.

- Querem parar? – Sakura levantou do sofá olhando-os brava. – Já foi. Fiz o que fiz, e não aconteceu nada...

- Pura sorte. – Touya falou.

- ... Por isso, o assunto encerra aqui. – ela completou, saindo da sala e subindo a escada correndo.

Touya e Syaoran ficaram olhando-a sair da sala, ambos suspirando pesadamente ao mesmo tempo, ao ouvirem a porta do quarto da menina bater com toda força.

- Roubaram muita coisa? – Syaoran perguntou ainda sem desviar os olhos da porta.

Touya não respondeu, o que acarretou a atenção de Syaoran voltar para ele.

- Touya?

O que dizer? Que nada fora roubado? Isso lhe traria mais problemas, pois teria que dizer a Syaoran o que ainda não contara à irmã. Mas devido a essa invasão na casa, teria que contar com a ajuda do rapaz, para ficar de olho em Sakura. Um medo obscuro apertou seu peito.

_Continua..._

N.A.:

Oi Pessoal!

Acho que eu estava ainda no clima de Sem Barreiras quando escrevi esse capítulo, por isso relevem... ehehehe...

Bom, perceberam que algo está se formando não? O que será? Na verdade eu ainda não sei bem... Bom, eu sei, não exatamente... E isso está ficando confuso... ahahah...

A parte em que o Syaoran fala com o time de vôlei, quem me deu a idéia foi o Bernardinho, técnico da Seleção Brasileira de vôlei masculino, inclusive deve ter algumas palavras dele no discurso do Syaoran.

Que mais... Ah, essa semana eu estava revendo um dos eps. de CCS, aquele em que Sakura vai até a faculdade do pai dela, e a Carta Sono aparece, teve uma cena, do Touya observando a Sakura que me deu um aperto forte no peito, ai que lindo, quando ela não presta atenção, ele a observa de um jeito tão meigo, senti tanto amor naquele olhar... Boba, é eu sei, você deve estar dizendo isso... Mas foi tão fofo... Quero um mano Touya pra mim...

Pessoal, obrigada pelos reviews, adorei todos eles... Obrigadas às minhas novas leitoras, adorei receber reviews de gente nova. Desculpa não ter agradecido a vocês em particular, (os que vieram com endereços, eu respondi, outros sem endereço não respondi, e quem está cadastrado no FF, não deu para pegar endereços dessa vez), mas eu estava sem meu computador, desde antes de postar o terceiro capítulo, e é tão difícil usar outro... Agora que as coisas estão entrando nos eixos, mas eu ainda não estou no meu ritmo.

Quem acompanha Destinos Entrelaçados de HP e Uma Luz na Minha Vida de FMA, por favor, paciência, eu ainda não decidi como proceder.

Espero que vocês continuem acompanhando AI, logo Eriol aparece... ehehehe...

Beijos

Rô

Deixo vocês com minha excelente revisora...

**Yoru:** (com o ego inflado) Aiai... Não pense que estou feliz com esse elogio, viu?? (dançando sem conseguir se controlar) Eu não estou feliz! Não estou... (olhos '_brilhandinho'_)... _Nya_...

A Sakura é corajosa, _nee_? Mas eu acho que numa situação semelhante eu agiria da mesma forma... Leva algum tempo até percebermos o que está acontecendo... Até acreditarmos no que está acontecendo... (assumindo atitude séria de revisora responsável) O Li foi o máximo no discurso para o time de vôlei... Desafio o Dunga a fazer melhor!! Hehehe...

E aquela Mayu... Ela começa a me dar nos nervos... O que será que ela vai aprontar?? Será que ela está por trás da bagunça na casa da Sakura?? O que será que significa essa confusão toda?? Por que eu estou fazendo perguntas como o narrador de _Saint_ _Seiya_???

Bem, como a grande Rô já disse que o _otou-san_ vai aparecer logo, acredito que não haja nada mais a ressaltar... Apenas que esse capítulo está demais, apesar de curtinho... E que a demora para atualizar foi culpa minha... (-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-o//... sai correndo)...


	5. Chapter 5

_**AMOR INOCENTE**_

_Por: Rosana (Rô)_

_Revisora: Bruna (Yoruki)_

_**Capítulo 05**_

O dia seguinte à invasão na casa dos irmãos Kinomoto era um sábado. Sakura que dormira num futon no chão, acordou um pouquinho arrependida por não ter se despedido de Syaoran no dia anterior.

Bocejando seguiu para o banheiro, onde se deparou com uma pessoa estranha. Piscou, esfregou as mãos nos olhos, e piscou de novo. Alucinação, só poderia ser isso, pois podia jurar como quem estava no banheiro era Syaoran, apenas de short.

- Bom dia. – a alucinação disse em tom animado.

- Syaoran? – em tom de indagação aproximou-se, tocando-o no braço. – É você mesmo?

O garoto deu um beijinho na ponta do nariz dela, ao que Sakura arregalou ainda mais os olhos. Não era alucinação.

- Ajudei o Touya a dar uma ajeitada lá embaixo ontem e como ficou tarde ele insistiu para que eu dormisse aqui. Você está bem? – ele perguntou olhando-a preocupado.

Sakura fitou Syaoran por alguns segundos, ainda espantada por ele estar ali na sua frente, ao ouvir a pergunta ficou constrangida por sua reação intempestiva da noite anterior.

- Desculpa por ontem. Por ter saído batendo os pés e a porta do quarto como uma adolescente rebelde. – ela pediu abaixando a cabeça.

- Desculpada. Acho que ontem você tinha o direito de agir como uma rebelde.

- Sem causa né? – Touya falou encostado à porta do banheiro.

Sakura olhou para o irmão por cima do ombro, mais que envergonhada das besteiras que aprontara.

- Foi mal, Touya.

- Tudo bem. Até que foi interessante. – brincou com a irmã.

Sakura deu uma risadinha sem graça, enquanto Touya e Syaoran saíam do banheiro.

- Ufa. – ela falou ao fechar a porta. Ver Syaoran sem camisa logo de manhã e ainda por cima em seu banheiro, fora muito para sua paz de espírito.

Touya ia começar a fazer o café da manhã, quando alguém bateu na porta dos fundos, ao abri-la deu de cara com a senhora Hibick com as mãos ocupadas por uma bandeja de onde saía um cheirinho muito gostoso.

- Café da manhã. – ela disse entrando na cozinha.

- Senhora Hibick, não precisava...

- Eu sei. – ela falou interrompendo-o. - Mas eu quis fazer. Sente-se. – disse em tom de comando.

Sakura e Syaoran entraram na cozinha dando de cara com a mesa toda arrumada cheia de panquecas com mel e geléia de amora, _croissants_, pãezinhos doces e outras iguarias, além de suco e chá.

- Nossa, que gostoso. – Sakura falou sentando-se e pegando um pãozinho doce, seu preferido. – Senta Syaoran, a senhora Hibick é especialista em pães, você vai amar isso aqui. – e colocou um dos pães no prato do garoto.

- Achei que vocês não teriam tempo de ficar preparando as refeições, então essa foi a minha maneira de ajudar. – a velha senhora disse sorridente ao vê-los comendo com tanto gosto o que preparara.

- Obrigada senhora Hibick, está tudo muito gostoso. – Sakura falou depois de engolir mais um pãozinho.

- Temos mesmo muita coisa para fazer. – Touya comentou.

- É verdade, ontem nós só desviramos os móveis, e separamos o que não tem mais uso. – Syaoran comentou, sentado ao lado de Sakura.

- Precisamos comprar muita coisa Touya? – Sakura perguntou ao irmão.

- Algumas de necessidade básica, como colchões, vou ter que sair para comprar hoje mesmo. Quero que você faça uma lista, Sakura, do que mais precisaremos.

- Pode deixar. Ah, também preciso ligar para a Tomoyo, tínhamos combinado de ir ao shopping. – falou e já se levantou, dirigindo-se ao telefone.

Touya e Syaoran ficaram olhando a saída dela.

- Ela parece estar bem. – disse a velha senhora aos dois rapazes.

- É. – Touya comentou.

- Você precisa contar a ela. – Syaoran falou baixinho.

- Eu sei.

CCSCCSCCS

- Pôxa, isso vai ter que ir para o lixo. – Sakura, sentada na sala separava os DVDs quebrados dos que ainda estavam inteiros. Ergueu um deles e mostrou a Syaoran.

- 'A volta ao mundo em 80 dias' – Syaoran leu o título. – Com Jackie Chan? – perguntou com ironia.

- Eu adoro o Jackie. Ele é tão ágil, parece ter o corpo feito de mola. E os golpes? – nisso Sakura se levantou fazendo algumas acrobacias perfeitas, bem ao estilo Jackie Chan.

O garoto deu risada e aplaudiu.

- Não sabia desse seu dom.

- Eu posso te contar umas coisinhas que esse dom da Sakura já aprontou. – Touya falou passando pelo corredor em direção à porta para colocar uma caixa cheia de objetos quebrados do lado de fora.

- Touya! – Sakura exclamou indignada, mas claramente querendo dar risada.

- Uma vez, um garoto quis beijá-la... – Sakura agora já ria. - ... ela colocou a mão na frente do biquinho que ele fez, e com a outra mão no ombro dele deu um pulo por cima do garoto, e empurrou-o com o pé, ele caiu de quatro...

- ... na areia do parquinho. - Sakura completou. – Eu tinha seis anos de idade, Touya.

- Mas foi um salto bem ao estilo Jackie, diz que não foi?

Syaoran deu risada e ia pedir mais histórias quando a campainha tocou.

- Eu atendo. – Sakura falou.

- Não, pode deixar que eu atendo. – Touya que estava mais perto da porta chegou primeiro.

- Bom dia. – uma senhora falou parada na entrada.

- Bom dia.

- Esta é a residência dos Kinomoto?

- Sim... – Touya não teve tempo de completar o que ia dizer.

Syaoran que seguira Sakura, ambos parados atrás de Touya, reconheceu a voz de imediato.

- Mãe? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Ah olá, Syaoran. – ela disse sorrindo para o filho.

- Senhora Li, entre por favor. - Touya disse. – Eu sou Touya Kinomoto. – ele se apresentou.

- Muito prazer.

- Olá, Senhora Li. – Sakura aproximou-se da mulher.

- Olá, Sakura, há quanto tempo não nos vemos. – Yelan cumprimentou a jovem com um abraço.

Syaoran estava assombrado. Desde quando a mãe conhecia sua namorada?

Sakura deu risada da cara dele.

- Devemos contar a ele? – Yelan perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

- Acho que sim, ele parece estar curioso.

- Confesso que eu também estou. – Touya disse.

- Conheci Sakura há uns dois anos, quando fizemos juntas um curso de culinária. – Yelan explicou aos curiosos.

- Aquele curso de confeitar bolos? – Touya perguntou.

- Esse mesmo. Eu e a senhora Li fizemos parceria. – Sakura comentou.

- Você nunca disse nada, mãe. – Syaoran queria saber o motivo, já que vivia falando de Sakura em casa.

A mulher deu um sorriso superior.

- Você poderia pedir ajuda, e eu não quis estragar a minha amizade tão recente com Sakura.

- Oras, mãe. – Syaoran corou de leve.

Touya e Sakura deram risada da cara dele.

- Syaoran me contou da bagunça que fizeram na casa. Achei que precisariam de uma ajuda. – ela comentou olhando para os irmãos. – Então, meus queridos, o que há para fazer?

- Senhora Li, não precisa se preocupar... – Sakura foi interrompida.

- Eu quero ajudar. Só me digam onde devo começar. E me chame de Yelan, querida.

- É melhor ouvi-la. – Syaoran disse aos irmãos Kinomoto.

- Que tal a cozinha? – Sakura disse pegando no braço dela, quando percebeu que a boa senhora não arredaria pé dali enquanto não ajudasse de alguma forma. – Assim ela estará arrumada para fazermos o almoço.

- Não se preocupe com o almoço. Minhas filhas logo chegarão trazendo a refeição.

- Filhas? – Touya perguntou a Syaoran.

- Tenho quatro irmãs.

- Sério? Mais velhas? – Touya quis saber interessado.

Syaoran deu risada.

- Vai se arrepender do interesse, elas não podem ver um homem que atacam; as quatro, de uma vez.

- Isso parece promissor.

Dessa vez Syaoran riu alto.

CCSCCSCCS

- Sua mãe é especial, me ajudou muito no curso de culinária. – Sakura dizia ao namorado.

- E você nem me contou que a conhecia.

- Para falar a verdade eu nem lembrei. – ela falou sorrindo para ele. – Acho que terminamos por aqui. – falou ficando em pé e olhando a sala.

Num canto, o sofá rasgado estava encostado para ser levado para fora. Por cima a televisão com a tela quebrada e no chão o aparelho de som. O aparelho de DVD escapara inteiro, por sorte. Uma caixa com algumas dezenas de DVDs pronta para ir para o lixo. O vaso de plantas que ficava ao lado da estante já fora retirado, a planta, acondicionada provisoriamente em um balde, estava no jardim. O mais difícil fora retirar a terra que ficara espalhada pela sala, mas agora o chão já brilhava e o tapete fora enrolado e posto na lavanderia, para ser lavado em outro dia.

A campainha tocou de novo. Syaoran olhou para Sakura.

- Pronta para conhecer minhas irmãs? – ele perguntou. – Ou você já as conhece? – completou suspeito.

Sakura deu risada e puxou-o em direção à porta.

- Olá, eu sou Shiefa. Trouxemos o almoço. – a primeira se apresentou.

- Eu sou Fenmei.

- E eu Fuutie.

- Fiquei por último, como sempre. – a mais nova das quatro reclamou. – Sou Fanrei.

As quatro irmãs de Syaoran eram lindas, e animadas. Cada uma delas deu um abraço de urso em Sakura e um beijo estalado, fazendo o mesmo com o irmão.

- Elas são alegres. – Sakura comentou com o garoto.

Syaoran ia responder quando Touya apareceu vindo da parte de cima da casa.

As garotas num primeiro momento arregalaram os olhos, e no segundo seguinte, voaram, literalmente, na direção de Touya, uma querendo se apresentar antes das outras. Syaoran rodou os olhos, totalmente acostumado com a recepção calorosa de suas irmãs para com qualquer membro do sexo masculino. Não bastava estarem todas comprometidas. Elas não mudavam nunca.

CCSCCSCCS

Depois do almoço animado, onde a senhora Hibick juntara mais algumas iguarias às trazidas pelas irmãs de Syaoran, a limpeza da casa continuou. A arrumação ia de vento em popa com cada um cuidando de um cômodo.

A princípio, as irmãs de Syaoran seguiram Touya por toda parte, uma querendo ajudar primeiro que a outra, causando algumas confusões, até que a senhora Li colocou ordem nas coisas, enviando cada uma numa direção. Elas foram, mas resmungando que não era direito separarem-nas de Touya.

Sakura estava em seu quarto e quem olhasse lá de baixo veria ursinhos de pelúcia voando pela janela. A garota até separou alguns que dava para arrumar, mas não tinha certeza se ficariam bons, estavam muito estragados. Atirou um ursinho marrom pela janela com tanta força que ele foi parar na calçada.

Tomoyo que descia do carro nesse momento viu o trajeto do ursinho e não sabia se dava risada pelo que estava vendo ou ficava triste pela perda da coleção de bichinhos da amiga. Esperava que ela se animasse com o que estava trazendo.

- Sakura. – Touya parado na porta do quarto da irmã, olhava a bagunça e os poucos bichinhos que sobrara. – Vou sair para comprar nossos colchões. Você tem preferência?

- Não, o que eu tinha estava bom. – ela disse sem levantar os olhos para o irmão. Tinha nas mãos um coelho que o pai lhe dera quando fizera três anos de idade. Touya aproximou-se da irmã, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado, abraçou-a pelos ombros. - Vou ver se encontro outro igual.

- Não será a mesma coisa. Acho que vou guardar assim mesmo. Vou tentar arrumar, mesmo não ficando bom, será uma lembrança.

O brinquedo tinha uma orelha quase arrancada, apenas um fio de linha a segurava no lugar. O nariz do pobre coelho sumira, tinha um corte na barriga e outro nas costas, a espuma estava para fora.

- O coitado parece ter sido assassinado. – ela comentou em tom de riso, engolindo a vontade de chorar. – Que mal será que ele fez?

Touya começou a dar risada. Sabia não ser o momento, mas não conseguiu resistir. A irmã olhou-o espantada, percebendo o ridículo da situação juntou-se a ele nas risadas trazendo Syaoran e as irmãs até a porta, os cinco querendo rir, mas sem saberem qual era a piada.

- Nem perguntem. – Touya falou levantando-se.

A campainha tocou nesse momento, fazendo-os se entreolharem. Touya e Sakura desceram juntos, dando de cara com Tomoyo e duas mulheres atrás dela carregadas de pacotes.

- Tomoyo! – Sakura exclamou.

- Olá. Trouxe uma surpresa, espero que gostem. - fez sinal para que as mulheres a seguissem, e todos foram para a sala. – É para você Sakura. Sei que não poderá substituir os que você ganhou de seu pai, mas acho que encontrei todos da sua coleção. – ela disse para uma Sakura de olhos arregalados. – Abra. – a amiga falou sorrindo.

Sakura sentou-se no chão e, abrindo os pacotes, foi revelando seus estimados bichos de pelúcia: ursos, coelhos, burrinhos, cachorros, gatos, e tantos outros bichos do reino animal, iguaizinhos aos seus.

- Tomoyo. – Sakura não sabia o que dizer.

- Eu sei, Sakura. – Tomoyo falou sorrindo.

Sakura abraçou-a e caiu no choro no ombro da amiga.

Touya e Syaoran na porta apenas observavam sorrindo. Touya engoliu em seco a emoção, quando percebeu o namorado da irmã olhando-o com atenção.

- Garotas. – rolou os olhos disfarçando.

- É. – Syaoran concordou, sorrindo.

- Meninas! – Touya chamou-as aproximando-se. – O que você fez foi muito gentil, Tomoyo.

- Ah Touya, se você gostou disso, espere para ver o que a mamãe está trazendo. – Tomoyo falou dando risada.

- O que sua mãe aprontou? – ele quis saber, pois Sonomi sempre estava por perto ajudando os irmãos, depois da morte do pai deles.

Nesse momento uma buzina soou do lado de fora.

- Ela chegou. – Tomoyo falou sorridente.

Quem estava na casa foi para a parte da frente, pois ficaram curiosos, com o enorme caminhão que parou na rua.

Sonomi comandava alguns homens que descarregavam colchões, sofás, e aparelhos domésticos.

- Boa tarde! – ela acenou da rua aproximando-se deles, que se afastaram para deixarem os homens passarem. – Sabia que você estaria muito atarefado hoje, Touya, então tomei a liberdade de comprar o que vocês precisariam; apenas coisinhas básicas.

- Vídeo game não é básico, Sonomi. – Touya ralhou vendo um dos homens passar com uma caixa do brinquedo.

- Não? Sempre imaginei que fosse um item de necessidade para os jovens. – ela comentou entrando e já dando ordens de onde as coisas deveriam ser colocadas.

- Sua mãe é uma tirana. – Touya disse a Tomoyo quando passou por ela entrando na casa.

- Concordo. – a menina respondeu dando risada.

- Yelan, você por aqui. – ouviram Sonomi dizer.

- Sonomi, querida, não sabia que você era amiga dos Kinomoto.

- Não acredito. – Syaoran comentou ao ouvir as duas.

- Ah eu quase casei com Fujitaka, mas era um velho muito certinho para mim.

- Isso é verdade? – Syaoran perguntou baixinho para a namorada.

- Não. Os dois sempre foram amigos, se bem que viviam às turras. – Sakura falou dando risada ao imaginar o pai tão calado e tranqüilo casado com a furacão Sonomi.

CCSCCSCCS

Num instante os móveis que Sonomi trouxera estavam em seus lugares, Sakura já arrumara sua nova coleção de bichinhos de pelúcia em seu quarto e nem parecia que havia passado alguém por ali e destruído tudo.

Quando a garota desceu ao andar de baixo ouviu uma pequena comoção na cozinha.

- Eu vou pagar. – Touya dizia.

- Eu não quero. Fica como presente de Natal. – Sonomi retrucou.

- Só se forem presentes para o resto da vida.

- Oras Touya, não exagere.

- Sonomi, estou agradecido, mas você comprou até o que não precisávamos.

- Não reclame garoto. Aceite.

- Vou pagar. – ele falou decidido, fechando ainda mais a expressão ao ser chamado de garoto.

Sakura olhou-os com um sorriso. Adorava a mãe de Tomoyo que fora bem dizer uma substituta da sua mãe. Ela havia sido a melhor amiga de Nadeshiko, e depois de sua morte fora um amparo para a pequena garota e seu irmão, ajudando seu pai a criá-los. Tomoyo era mais uma irmã que uma amiga.

Porém, tanta intimidade, é claro, gerava problemas, como o desse momento. Sonomi acreditava ser seu dever fazer o impossível para os irmãos viverem bem, mas constantemente entrava em conflito com Touya, que, diga-se de passagem, perdia todas as vezes, essa não seria diferente.

- Eles sempre brigam? – Syaoran perguntou passando um braço pela cintura da namorada.

- Sempre. – foi a pronta resposta de Tomoyo que se aproximou deles. – Mas olha só Syaoran, repare nos olhos brilhantes da minha mãe, e no sorriso que quer escapar dos lábios do Touya.

Syaoran reparou e percebeu que era fato o que a amiga dizia.

- Acredito que Touya faz isso apenas para divertir a mamãe. Antes ela ralhava por qualquer coisa com o senhor Kinomoto, e adorava tentar tirá-lo de sua tranqüilidade.

- Touya é irritadinho por natureza, e ele discute com a Sonomi justamente para alegrá-la. – Sakura completou.

- Adultos! – as meninas disseram ambas ao mesmo tempo se olhando.

Os três acabaram dando altas risadas, o que chamou a atenção dos dois que discutiam, encerrando assim mais um embate com Sonomi vencendo, novamente.

CCSCCSCCS

- Obrigada. – Sakura falou abraçando a mãe de Tomoyo. – Obrigada por tudo que a senhora fez.

- Ora querida, você sabe, é por prazer.

- Eu sei sim.

Tomoyo abraçou Sakura carinhosamente, e ouviu a amiga agradecer baixinho por ter refeito sua coleção de bichinhos.

Touya acompanhou as duas até o carro, e Sakura ficou com Syaoran olhando-o se afastar.

- Vou também. – o garoto disse a ela. A mãe e as irmãs tinham saído um pouco antes.

- Está cedo. – ela falou apertando o braço em torno da cintura dele.

- Você vai enjoar de mim.

- Nunca. – falou dando um beijo estalado na bochecha dele.

- Estou morto. – Touya falou espreguiçando-se.

- Realmente foi um dia cansativo. Trabalhamos demais.

- Não é pelo trabalho. É pela discussão com Sonomi. – ele reclamou. – Quando é que vou ganhar uma? – perguntou a si mesmo entrando na casa.

Syaoran e Sakura deram risadas da expressão de Touya.

- Vem cá. – Syaoran puxou a mão de Sakura e encostou-a no pilar da varanda, dando-lhe um beijo longo e carinhoso. – Estava louco para fazer isso o dia inteiro.

Ela sorriu e apoiou a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele.

- Quer fazer alguma coisa amanhã? – ele perguntou a ela.

- Acho que não. Melhor descansar. Por que você não vem prá cá e assistimos a algum DVD? Tomoyo trouxe alguns novos. Podemos chamá-la e faremos uma reunião íntima. O que você acha?

- Parece ser uma boa idéia. Uma tarde tranqüila em frente à TV. Eu topo.

- Ótimo.

- Agora vou indo. – ele falou. – Tchau, Touya. – despediu-se em tom mais alto, próximo à porta.

- Ei Syaoran, valeu por tudo. Foi de grande ajuda. – Touya disse aparecendo na porta.

- Que é isso. Tranquem tudo. – falou descendo as escadas da frente.

- Ei, eu sou o adulto aqui. – Touya resmungou.

Syaoran deu risada e com um adeus subiu na bicicleta que a mãe havia trazido para ele. Sakura ficou acenando até vê-lo sumir na distância.

Quando ela entrou na casa, encontrou Touya sentado no último degrau da escada, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e a cabeça nas mãos.

- Que houve Touya? – Sakura perguntou sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Preciso lhe contar uma coisa. Só não sei por onde começar. – ele disse sem olhá-la.

Sakura ficou alguns instantes olhando o irmão. Percebeu um traço de desespero em sua voz, e estremeceu levemente. Nesse momento teve a certeza de que, quem entrara em sua casa e não roubara absolutamente nada, entrara por um motivo específico. Um motivo que não sabia qual era. Mas talvez seu irmão soubesse.

_Continua..._

N.A.:

Oi gente!

Queria uma senhora Hibick morando do lado da minha casa. Bom, eu não a descrevi não é? Depois de pensarmos muito, eu e a Bruna, decidimos que ela é austríaca (Bru, valeu por me lembrar). A Bru não achou Hibick um nome muito japonês, dei a ela esse sobrenome em homenagem ao Hibiki de Vandread (outra ajuda da Bru, nem lembrava do título do anime), esse personagem é encantador, falastrão no começo, mas depois ele cresce tanto, que até me espanta algumas de suas atitudes... Não sei se é assim mesmo que se escreve esse nome, mas gostei. A Bru teve a paciência de desenhar a senhora Hibick, e apesar de não ser como a tinha imaginado a princípio, foi fácil adaptá-la. É uma senhora do tipo mignon, cabelos curtos, magrinha, e cheia de energia. Se ela aparecer mais vezes, talvez eu a descreva... eheheh...

Yelan conhecer Sakura, não estava programado, mas quem conhece meus personagens sabe que eles pensam sozinhos, são muito independentes, e daí para Yelan e Sonomi se conhecerem também foi um pulo. Eu acabei gostando disso e criei outras cenas interessantes do grupo, quer dizer eu acho que são interessantes, quero saber a opinião de vocês.

Ainda não foi agora a grande revelação do Touya, mas no próximo capítulo vocês saberão qual foi o conteúdo da carta que ele recebeu, (Não, não é uma carta Clow) e porque ele acredita que possa ter alguma relação com essa invasão.

Espero conseguir juntar tudo isso...

No próximo capítulo também, até que enfim, o Eriol dá o ar de sua graça...hihihih... Olha pessoal, meus personagens estão bem opostos do que a Clamp fez, então mantenham a mente aberta, OK?

Quero agradecer a todos os reviews e e-mails.

Pessoal, alguns mails que enviei em agradecimento a reviews voltaram, do Hotmail e do UOL, não sei o que houve, eu mandei de novo, mas fiquei na dúvida se receberam. Alguns reviews não respondi porque não deu para pegar endereços no FF e outros não tinham endereços, então me perdoem, OK?

Quem está acompanhando Destinos Entrelaçados de Harry Potter e Uma Luz na Minha Vida de FullMetal Alchemist, vai demorar, sinto muito... DE eu comecei, mas empaquei e Luz eu simplesmente não consigo me decidir como proceder, isso é porque as duas fics são últimos capítulos e as duas estranhamente ficaram parecidas com suas personagens seguindo quase o mesmo rumo...aiai... Então como é meu costume, eu deixo quieto, paro de ficar me descabelando, e deixo o barco correr... Eu sei que ele já tá navegando há muito tempo, mas nada de pânico, uma hora ele atraca... ahahah..ai que analogia mais doida eu hem?

Continuem lendo AI, tem umas partes muito interessantes... eheheheh...

Beijos

Rô

E agora com vocês a minha revisora que não deixa passar nada...

Sentei a Sakura, Bru, valeu por reparar, não é detalhe, você estava certíssima.

Valeu!

Nota da Revisora:

**Yoru:** Tão fofo!!! Gente, que capítulo adorável esse... Tão leve, depois de toda tensão que foi gerada no capítulo anterior com a invasão e a perseguição _à la SB_. Achei super importante o fato de serem explicadas as "relações familiares" dos Kinomoto e a interação relâmpago com os Li. A Sakura, com certeza, já conquistou a família do namorado... hehehe... sortuda... Outra coisa que eu adorei nesse capítulo foi a "não aparição" da Mayu... É incrível como os capítulos adquirem uma aura quase mágica quando a serpente não dá as caras. Eu gosto disso! Um capítulo perfeito, como não poderia deixar de ser. Estou super ansiosa para saber como meu _otou-san_ vai ser recebido pelo pessoal. Será que vão gostar dele? Aiaiai... o.ò

_Já nee, minna!! o/_

**OBS:-**

**Minha revisora teve a paciência de procurar a origem do Croissant, para decidirmos a nacionalidade da senhora Hibick, eu não podia deixar de passar para vocês.**

**"****_Croissant_** _é uma palavra francesa, que significa crescente. Identifica um __pão__ característico, de massa folhada em formato de meia-lua, feito de farinha, açúcar, sal, leite, fermento, __manteiga__ e ovo para pincelar. Sua origem é atribuída a padeiros de __Viena__ (Áustria). Conta-se que em 1563, enquanto trabalhavam à noite, estes ouviram o barulho que o inimigo otomano fazia ao cavar um túnel, e ao dar o alarme sobre o que estava acontecendo, conseguiram impedir o êxito do ataque. O formato em crescente seria alusivo à bandeira do __Império Otomano __. Os franceses ainda hoje chamam este tipo de pão amanteigado de 'viennoiserie'."_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AMOR INOCENTE**_

_Por: Rosana (Rô)_

_Revisora: Bruna (Yoru)_

_**Capítulo 06**_

Segunda-feira de novo, pensou uma Sakura preguiçosa, levantando-se para mais um dia no colégio.

O final de semana fora trabalhoso, arrumando tudo nos seus devidos lugares, mas ainda bem que tiveram ajuda, pois de outra maneira, duvidava que conseguissem terminar.

No domingo ela e Syaoran passaram a tarde vendo DVDs. Tomoyo dissera não poder ir, e Sakura percebera um tom diferente em sua voz ao telefone, como se estivesse irritada. Quando perguntara o que houve, ela disse que contaria na escola. Estava curiosa para saber o que tirara a calma de sua amiga.

Parou em frente ao espelho do banheiro, olhando sua cara amassada, dormira demais. Pudera, de sábado para domingo não dormira quase nada depois do que seu irmão lhe contara. Não sabia ainda como digerir a informação, somente que ficara com uma raiva tremenda, pensou, relembrando a conversa com Touya.

_- Não há como lhe dizer de maneira suave Sakura. – Touya começou._

_- O que foi?_

_- A morte do papai não foi acidente._

_- O quê? – perguntou surpresa._

_- O papai foi assassinado._

_Sakura_ _apenas fitara o irmão de boca aberta._

_- Mas... Eu não entendo... Por quê? Como descobriram e por que somente agora?_

_- Depois do deslizamento, as escavações foram suspensas por um determinado período, a época das chuvas teve início, e por meses nada foi remexido. Há algumas semanas uma nova equipe foi designada, e os escavadores descobriram restos de dinamite no túnel onde nosso pai faleceu. A investigação foi reaberta. A polícia do Cairo me mandou um relatório._

_- A carta que você recebeu. – ela falou num sussurro._

_- É._

_Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos._

_- Você acha que a invasão tem algo a ver?_

_Touya_ _ficou surpreso durante alguns segundos, não pensara que a irmã_, _tão desligada em alguns aspectos_, _fosse fazer a conexão._

_- Eu ando assistindo a muitos filmes policiais. – ela disse em tom de escárnio._

_- Você me surpreende. – ele falou passando a mão na cabeça dela. – Eu não sei se quem entrou em casa pode estar relacionado com o que aconteceu ao nosso pai, o fato é que ele procurava algo, pois nada foi roubado._

_Sakura_ _concordou._

_- Então nós teremos que ficar atentos. Nada de ficar perambulando tarde da noite pela rua, procura prestar atenção ao que acontece ao seu redor, Sakura. – ele falou sério. – Você é muito desligada às vezes. E... – deu ênfase. – Nada de entrar em casa se sentir algo estranho. De fato, nada de entrar em casa sozinha, chama um vizinho, dá um grito antes, ou melhor, espere-me chegar do trabalho._

_- Ah Touya, você já está exagerando. – ela riu da preocupação do irmão._

_- Não estou, não. Já avisei o Syaoran para ficar de olho em você._

_- O quê? – agora ela ficou indignada._

_- Ele gostou da idéia. – Touya falou com um sorrisinho irônico._

_Sakura_ _ergueu de leve uma das sobrancelhas._

_- É, pensando bem a idéia é boa. Mas você poderia ter me dito antes de dizer a ele não é?_

_- Nós ficamos conversando na sexta quando ele ajudou. Acho que eu estava com coisas demais na cabeça ontem._

_- E eu não ajudei muito, né? – ela disse arrependida._

_- Tudo bem, Sakura, só me prometa que vai se cuidar._

E assim ela prometera. Duvidava que houvesse novas invasões. A polícia andava patrulhando o bairro desde sexta. E duvidava menos ainda que alguém pudesse vir atrás de si ou mesmo do irmão, mas não baixaria a guarda, pensou decidida.

Saiu do banheiro com as mãos unidas, os dois indicadores esticados, como se estivesse segurando uma arma. Encostou-se à parede olhando de ambos os lados, igual os agentes da CIA ou do FBI faziam nos filmes, correu meio abaixada em direção ao topo da escada jogando-se no chão e apontando as mãos com a arma de mentira.

- Tudo limpo. – disse para alguém imaginário atrás de si.

Desceu as escadas correndo, parando no canto da parede que dava na cozinha, e entrando num pulo gritou alto:

- Mãos para cima, seu meliante.

Touya que nesse exato momento virava uma panqueca, jogou tudo para o alto dando um sonoro grito.

Sakura teve que se encostar à parede, pois gargalhava incontrolavelmente.

- O que você acha que está fazendo? – ele perguntou com a mão no peito, o coração batia enlouquecido.

Sakura não conseguia falar, ria tanto que chegou a sair lágrimas de seus olhos, colocou a mão na barriga tentando se controlar, mas foi difícil.

Touya olhou para a irmã e depois para a bagunça com panqueca na parede e frigideira no chão, ao vê-la rindo, não se conteve e juntou-se a ela.

CCSCCSCCS

Sakura, ao lado de Syaoran, seguia para o colégio. Ela, de vez em quando, deixava escapar uma risada; Syaoran olhava-a de lado, sorrindo mais comedido.

- Quando é que você vai parar de rir? – ele perguntou.

- Eu não consigo. Você deveria ter visto. – ela falou. – Apesar de ter sido engraçado, estou me sentindo um pouco culpada por tê-lo feito arrumar mais alguns cabelos brancos. – ela continuou ainda rindo.

Sakura contara a história a ele que dera boas risadas.

- Quem tem cabelos brancos? – uma voz se ouviu atrás dos dois.

- Oi, Tomoyo, deixa eu te contar... – e assim Sakura repetiu a travessura que lhe rendera boas risadas nessa segunda que normalmente seria tediosa. Sobre a morte do pai... não queria pensar nesse assunto... Ainda. Syaoran até tentara puxar uma conversa, mas ela se desviara de maneira firme, aparentemente ele desistira.

- E porque você não quis ir em casa ontem? – Sakura perguntou depois que as duas pararam de rir.

- Ah!

Somente essa pequena palavra fez Syaoran e Sakura olharem-na, mas nesse momento eles chegaram ao portão da escola.

- Conto para vocês no intervalo. – ela falou.

- Você está irritada? - Sakura perguntou curiosa.

- Você nem sabe o quanto. – foi a pronta resposta.

- Isso parece ser interessante. – Syaoran disse curioso.

Os três entraram na sala que estava anormalmente tumultuosa. Descobriram que teriam um novo professor de inglês, pois o senhor Morita estava hospitalizado.

- O que houve com ele? – Sakura perguntou chegando próxima às meninas do time de vôlei. O senhor Morita era o professor de quem mais gostava.

- Caiu da escada, coitadinho. – disse Rika.

- E quem será o professor? – Syaoran perguntou.

- Professora. – Yamazaki o corrigiu. – E olha ela aí.

- Sentem-se. – uma mulher de longos cabelos castanhos falou entrando na sala. Quando todos estavam acomodados disse: – Meu nome é Mizuki Kaho. Vou substituir o professor Morita por algumas semanas. – ela disse sorridente. – Gostaria que cada um de vocês se apresentasse, mas antes temos um novo aluno. Pode entrar. – ela falou abrindo a porta.

Um garoto alto, de cabelos muito negros e longos, amarrados num rabo de cavalo baixo e olhos azuis luminosos, entrou na sala sorridente. Na cabeça um boné do Yomiuri Giants, um famoso time de beisebol japonês.

- Bom dia. – ele falou curvando-se à moda oriental, mas era claro pelo sotaque, que era estrangeiro. – Meu nome é Hiiragizawa Eriol. Muito prazer em conhecê-los.

- Ah não. – um sussurro veio de trás da carteira de Sakura, que se virou para olhar uma horrorizada Tomoyo.

- Que houve? – ela perguntou para a amiga que fitava o rapaz de boca aberta.

- As duas senhoritas de trás, silêncio, por favor. – a Professora Mizuki ralhou com Sakura e Tomoyo que cochichavam, e acabou recebendo um olhar irritado de Sakura.

- Depois. – Tomoyo respondeu entre dentes.

Sakura a fitou ainda por alguns segundos surpresa, olhou para Syaoran do outro lado da sala, que deu de ombros, os dois não estavam entendendo nadinha.

- Pode sentar-se naquela carteira vazia. – a professora Mizuki dizia. – E por favor, guarde seu boné, sim?

A carteira a que a professora se referia era bem ao lado de Tomoyo, que fez de tudo para não olhar o rapaz que se sentou dando-lhe um sorriso, enquanto guardava o boné na mochila.

Sakura achou graça na atitude da amiga. Será que ela conhecia o tal do Eriol? Bom, na hora do intervalo saberia.

CCSCCSCCS

- Não fui com a cara dessa professora. – Sakura resmungava enquanto ela, Syaoran e Tomoyo seguiam para o lugar tradicional na hora do intervalo. – Vai contando Tomoyo. – pediu à amiga sentando-se embaixo de uma das árvores do jardim.

- Você não gostou dela porque chamou sua atenção. – Syaoran disse à namorada. – Tomoyo, preciso ser honesto e dizer que também estou curioso. – virou-se para a amiga, enquanto recostava-se à arvore ao lado de Sakura.

- Ontem, eu estava na sacada do meu quarto regando as minhas plantas, arrumando os vasos quando, de repente, voando do nada veio uma bola de beisebol, quebrou dois vasos, não sei como, e estilhaçou a minha vidraça.

- Nossa! – Sakura exclamou. – Você se machucou?

- Não, por sorte.

- Então era por isso que você estava meio irritada ao telefone.

- Eu poderia ter ficado irritada pelos vasos e vidros quebrados, mas de fato não foi por isso. Ele... Ele é a razão da minha irritação. – Tomoyo disse entre dentes apontando para mais além, mais precisamente para Eriol Hiiragizawa, que conversava com algumas garotas prá lá de animadas.

- O novo aluno? – Syaoran seguiu o olhar ameaçador da amiga.

- O novo aluno é meu vizinho, um fanático por beisebol, e um destruidor de plantas e... – Tomoyo disse indignada, não conseguindo completar a frase, acabou contando em detalhes o que acontecera no domingo.

_CCSCCSCCS_

A bola veio zunindo em direção à sacada onde Tomoyo regava e podava suas plantas raras e ervas aromáticas, quebrou dois vasos e seguiu direto para a vidraça da porta-janela, estilhaçando-a. Tomoyo gritou de susto, abaixando-se, por pouco não se feriu. Ela ergueu-se procurando o autor da façanha, irritada por ver vasos, terra e plantas por todo lado. Nisso alguém bateu à porta do seu quarto e uma das empregadas entrou, ao ver a bagunça estacou assustada.

- Está ferida, senhorita Tomoyo? – perguntou.

- Não, está tudo bem. Por favor, traga uma vassoura para eu limpar essa sujeira. – pediu tentando se mostrar gentil, mas havia uma pontinha de irritação em sua voz.

- Sim senhorita. – a empregada disse retirando-se.

Quando Tomoyo virou-se de novo para o lugar de onde a bola veio, deu de cara com um garoto empoleirado em cima do muro. Ele a fitava de boca aberta e olhos arregalados.

- Ei garoto. – ela chamou. – Você é o responsável por essa bola? – perguntou mostrando-lhe a bola de beisebol.

Ele sorriu e desceu do muro, escalou rapidamente a árvore que havia próxima à sacada do quarto de Tomoyo e pulou à frente dela.

- Oi. – ele disse ignorando a bola e a pergunta dela. – Você é linda, sabia?

- O quê? – Tomoyo quase engasgou com a surpresa. Percebeu, ao fitar bem de perto um par de olhos azuis escuros, que não era de fato um garoto, e sim um rapaz, talvez da sua idade. Ele pegou uma mecha dos cabelos dela aspirando a leve essência de violetas.

- Esse cheiro combina com você. – disse sussurrando ao ouvido dela.

Tomoyo estava pregada ao chão, surpresa com a atitude dele. Ninguém havia tido tanta audácia antes.

- O que você acha de tomarmos um chá? – ele perguntou passando um dedo de leve em sua face macia.

Tomoyo acordou de seu transe num repente.

- Como você se atreve a tanto? – ela quase gritou, mas conseguiu ainda se controlar. Bateu na mão dele afastando-o. – Quem lhe autorizou a subir na minha sacada? Saia daqui.

- Ei, foi apenas um convite, não precisa se irritar. – ele disse sorrindo insinuante.

- Fora daqui e leve a droga da sua bola. – agora ela já estava irritada mesmo, e demonstrava isso, enfiando a bola de beisebol na mão dele e empurrando-o em direção à árvore.

- Pelo jeito você não vai mesmo aceitar meu convite.

- Fora! – ela gritou apontando o dedo.

- Eu vou. Eu vou. Mas antes... – ele aproximou-se tão rápido que Tomoyo não teve a mínima reação, segurou-a pela cintura e puxou-a para seus braços. – Peço desculpas antecipadas. – ele disse, tascando-lhe um beijo nos lábios, que fez Tomoyo arregalar os olhos surpresa.

O rapaz soltou-a antes que Tomoyo pudesse reagir, fazendo-a cambalear tonta.

- Eu não poderia partir antes de provar de tal doçura. – ele disse já na árvore. – Até a próxima, querida Violeta. – e correu em direção ao muro.

- Violeta é a senhora sua mãe. – ela gritou tendo uma reação tardia. Ouviu a risada dele ao longe, já do outro lado do muro. – Cretino! Cretino! – gritou mais alto ainda.

CCSCCSCCS

- Ah Tomoyo, eu não acredito que ele a beijou. – Sakura falou surpresa, mas com vontade de dar risada.

- Pois beijou. O insolente. E pediu desculpas antecipadas, e pelos meus vasos você acha que ele se desculpou? Que nada. – ela escarneceu.

Syaoran quase deu risada, mas procurou controlar-se. Aparentemente o tal Eriol ficara fascinado pela Tomoyo, mas ela não se dera conta disso.

- Talvez ele tenha ficado fascinado por você. – Sakura disse tentando achar uma solução para a atitude do rapaz, e dando voz aos pensamentos de Syaoran.

- Fascinado! De jeito nenhum. Ele é irritante isso sim, fez tudo aquilo por puro prazer.

Nisso Syaoran concordou, mas em silêncio, não queria inflar ainda mais o ânimo irritado da amiga.

- Com certeza ele se acha a oitava maravilha do mundo, e quis se safar do prejuízo. 'Você é linda, sabia?' – Tomoyo engrossou a voz para imitar o rapaz, o que causou risadas nos amigos. – Como se com isso eu fosse esquecer a bagunça que ele fez. Ele me paquerou. O impertinente me paquerou. E me convidou para tomar um chá. Vocês acreditam nisso?

Sakura e Syaoran não conseguiram mais se controlar, caíram na risada com a irritação da indignada Tomoyo. Este era um acontecimento raríssimo, visto que Tomoyo era sempre calma e tranqüila.

- Não é para rir. – ela acusou os amigos.

- Desculpa Tomoyo, não estamos rindo da situação. – Sakura falou controlando-se.

- Verdade. É que é um tanto quanto incomum vê-la irritada. – Syaoran falou recebendo um aceno de concordância de Sakura.

- Vocês também estariam irritados se topassem com um Casanova mal educado, que se joga nas sacadas de garotas, quebram seus vasos e janelas e ao menos pedem desculpas.

Syaoran e Sakura silenciaram de repente e Tomoyo continuou falando sem perceber a reação dos amigos. Sakura até pigarreou, mas não teve jeito, ela continuou a falar mal do tal Hiiragiizawa.

- E como se não bastasse vai estudar aqui na nossa escola, e pior, na nossa sala, sentado ao meu lado. Buda deve estar muito irritado comigo. – ela completou em tom fatídico.

- Eu duvido que Buda se irritaria com tal formosura. – Tomoyo ouviu a voz e enfim entendeu os gestos discretos que Sakura lhe fazia. Virou-se para trás erguendo a cabeça até dar com um par de olhos azuis sorridentes. – Senhorita Daidouji, queira me desculpar pelo meu atrevimento de ontem. A senhorita está completamente correta. Eu ao menos pedi desculpas pela minha irresponsabilidade. Aceite-as agora, mesmo que seja tardiamente. – ele falou curvando-se de leve, mas o ar irônico não o deixou um segundo.

Tomoyo ergueu-se encarando o arrogante nos olhos.

- Você está correto. É tarde demais. – ela disse de modo áspero causando surpresa em Sakura e Syaoran. – Sakura, vejo você na sala. – completou afastando-se.

- Acho que ela está muito brava. – Eriol falou observando a garota.

- Está. – Syaoran concordou chegando ao lado de Eriol. – Mas a Tomoyo não é de guardar rancor, logo ela se acalma.

- Concordo com o Syaoran. – Sakura falou postando-se do outro lado de Eriol. – Na verdade não entendi muito bem porque a Tomoyo teve essa reação, talvez você tenha quebrado alguma planta rara. Ou talvez você não devesse tê-la beijado antes de pedir desculpas. – ela completou dando um sorriso.

Eriol olhou de um para outro e seus olhos se demoraram mais em Sakura. Syaoran mais do que depressa se postou ao lado dela.

- Nem tente. Eu quebraria a sua cara. – disse em tom sério ao novo estudante.

- Paz. – Eriol falou sorrindo, erguendo ambas as mãos.

- Não sabia que você era ciumento. – Sakura falou ao namorado dando risada.

- Você nem faz idéia do quanto. – ele respondeu de maneira séria.

Ela ainda deu uma risadinha, e virando-se para o outro rapaz estendeu a mão.

- Olá, meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto, mas, por favor, me chame de Sakura.

- Eu sou Syaoran Li, namorado da Sakura e nem ouse ficar olhando muito para ela. – Syaoran se apresentou.

Eriol deu risada e apertou a mão dos novos amigos.

- Tomara que a senhorita Daidouji me aceite também. – ele falou lançando um olhar na garota que se afastava.

CCSCCSCCS

Mas para desânimo de Eriol, Tomoyo não o aceitou. Ele fez de tudo para que ela conversasse com ele, mas ela ao menos o olhava, quando ele chegava à roda de amigos, ela se afastava, e não se aproximava de onde ele estava.

Se Tomoyo era obrigada a falar com ele em sala, falava sem lhe dirigir o olhar. Eriol comprou novos vasos e plantas para Tomoyo. Havia descoberto quais plantas ela não tinha, através das empregadas da casa; mandou arrumar a janela do quarto dela, mas não foi o suficiente, ela agradeceu-lhe em tom formal, sem olhá-lo de frente.

- Tomoyo está levando a birra contra Eriol a sério demais. – Sakura disse a Syaoran no caminho da escola, alguns dias depois.

- Concordo. – ele falou pensativo. – Sakura, você acha que a Tomoyo pode estar com raiva dele por causa do beijo? Será que foi o primeiro?

- Hum, você pode estar certo. Ela pode ter ficado frustrada pelo primeiro beijo não ter sido com quem ela goste.

- Mas de quem ela gosta?

- Que eu saiba, não tem ninguém.

- Não é mesmo a cara da Tomoyo ficar tanto tempo com raiva de alguém. Talvez ela esteja mais com raiva de si do que dele.

- O que você quer dizer?

- E se ela estiver com raiva por que gostou do beijo?

Sakura olhou-o surpresa, e ficou pensativa. Em seguida sorriu levemente.

- Sabe que você pode estar certo?

Sakura e Syaoran começaram a analisar o comportamento da amiga, e perceberam que quando Eriol não estava observando-a ela o olhava meio de lado. Outra atitude inusitada é que Tomoyo parecia se irritar quando Eriol conversava com alguma menina. Os dois chegaram à conclusão que a amiga não era indiferente ao inglês. Provavelmente ela não estava conseguindo administrar seus sentimentos.

- Atenção! – a professora Mizuki falou aos alunos. – Como vocês sabem, teremos a reunião do semestre na semana que vem, e os professores decidiram mostrar aos seus pais um pouco do que andam aprendendo em classe. Eu e o professor de música ficamos responsáveis por essa classe e pensei em apresentarmos algumas músicas em inglês. O que vocês acham? – ela pediu opiniões aos alunos que concordaram animados. – Vocês podem formar grupos, ou duplas, trios. Vou deixá-los decidirem. Mas me apresentem seus projetos para aprovação final.

Os alunos começaram a se juntar. Mayu trincou os dentes de raiva quando viu Syaoran se aproximando de Sakura, mas foi em direção ao novo aluno, pois ele ficava próximo àquela irritante.

- Olá Hiiragiizawa. Você gostaria de fazer uma dupla comigo? – ela perguntou insinuante.

- Ah cara Mayu, eu adoraria. – ele disse ao passo que a menina sorriu. – Mas a Sakura acabou de me convidar para um quarteto. Fica para uma próxima. – ele completou com um sorriso fascinante.

- É uma pena, espere dela uma apresentação medíocre, como tudo que ela faz. – a garota falou com raiva.

- Você quer apostar? – Eriol, perguntou antes que Syaoran dissesse alguma coisa para defender Sakura.

- O quê? – Mayu retrucou sem entender.

- Quer apostar como a nossa apresentação será fascinante? – ele desafiou, mas sem deixar de sorrir.

- Eu duvido. Mas você pode tentar não é? – ela disse afastando-se.

- O que eu perdi? – Eriol perguntou olhando os outros três. Encarou Tomoyo que dessa vez não desviou os olhos. Será que ele estava vendo uma pontinha de respeito ali naqueles lindos olhos azuis?

- Mayu é apaixonada por Syaoran, e odeia a Sakura por ser a capitã do time de vôlei esse ano. – a morena respondeu desviando os olhos.

Sakura ficou surpresa por Tomoyo responder à pergunta de Eriol, depois de dias ignorando-o.

- Oh! Um triângulo amoroso. – ele disse sorrindo, olhando de Syaoran para Sakura.

- De jeito nenhum. – Syaoran retrucou. – Nunca tive nada com a garota.

- Mas então nós somos um quarteto. – Sakura falou tentando fazê-los se esquecerem de Mayu.

- Desculpem por me meter, mas é que eu não gosto muito de garotas atiradas, e quando ela ofendeu a Sakura não pude deixar de defendê-la. – Eriol falou olhando para Syaoran.

- Olha só quem fala em ser atirada. – Tomoyo resmungou, mas todos ouviram.

Eriol deu um sorriso maroto. Syaoran e Sakura conseguiram se controlar admiravelmente.

- Não se preocupe, essa reação é normal diante da Mayu. – Syaoran falou para Eriol, tentando voltar à conversa.

- Verdade. Acho que é meio natural defendermos a Sakura da Mayu, afinal quem ousar atrapalhar a relação dos dois arderá nas chamas do inferno. – Tomoyo falou para surpresa dela mesma.

Sakura caiu na risada diante das palavras da amiga.

_Continua..._

**N.A.:**

Eu não resisti em fazer aquela brincadeira com a Sakura no início do capítulo, é mais ou menos como eu ajo montando uma cena de ação...

E eis o Eriol. O que vocês acharam do Eriol reformulado? Ele está bem mais atirado, e safadinho. Eu amei fazê-lo assim, aqueles olhares irônicos dele são o máximo prá cima da Tomoyo, e todos com segundas intenções... eheheheh...

A Tomoyo também se transformou, eu tive a idéia quando estava vendo Jake Long, ele tem uma amiga que é muito doidona, a Trixie, e ela falou uma frase muito maluca e cheia de gírias outro dia, aí pensei: Já pensou a Tomoyo nesse estilo?... ahahah...ia ser bem engraçado. Não exagerei, como a personagem do Jake, mas mudei-a um pouco..eheheh

Que mais... Ah Mizuki... Perceberam que a Sakura não foi com a cara dela né? Novidades nessa relação também... Foi mal Mar... ahahahah...

Pessoal, agradeço a todos os reviews gentis... Vocês são mesmo incríveis... Respondi àqueles que deixaram e-mail ou que têm endereço no FF, se você não recebeu resposta ao seu review, foi por falta de endereço, OK?

Sobre a demora desse capítulo, fiquei um tempo sem PC, de novo, Murphy anda morando aqui em casa, só pode ser isso... Minhas outras fics já atrasadas continuarão atrasadas. Foi mal... Não é por falta de vontade de escrever, e sim porque realmente não consigo, preciso estar no meu cantinho... Estou tentando me acostumar a esse novo cantinho... ahahahaha...tá difícil.

Novo capítulo só em fevereiro pessoal, eu e minha revisora estamos de férias, OK?

Feliz Natal e ótimo Ano Novo.

Beijos

Rô

Revisora, é com você...

**N.R.:- **(tomando cházinho) Céus... Essa Tomoyo é mesmo uma figura! Onde já se viu ficar tão emburrada por ter sido beijada pelo Eriol? Ela não sabe que sorte tem? hehehe... E, falando no _otou-san_, olha só que entrada marcante e fantástica e maravilhosa... (assobiando, batendo palmas e equilibrando pratos, ainda tomando chá) uhuuuu!! Dá-lhe _otou-san_!!! Eu fiquei muito surpresa quando vi o figurino do papai pela primeira vez... nunca o tinha visto usando boné antes... ainda bem que a Rô não quis que ele mascasse chiclete como os jogadores de beisebol, porque eu teria que convencê-la a desistir disso... pois seria algo nauseante... o.ò... Mas, do jeito que ele apareceu, ficou simplesmente perfeito!!

E a Rô inovou o relacionamento MizukixSakura... Nossa... nunca pensei que a Sakura não fosse gostar da Kaho... mas ela realmente me pareceu uma professora pé-no-saco... acho que é compreensível...

Agora, vamos falar da revelação que todos estavam esperando... finalmente, foi revelado o conteúdo da carta que Touya recebeu... o.ò Nossa... o Fujitaka foi assassinado? O.O Por que será? Seria algum pesquisador rival? Algum arqueólogo invejoso? Algum egípcio fanático procurando proteger os mistérios de seu povo? Uma doninha genéticamente alterada, viciada em jogos de videogame em que o objetivo é explodir as coisas?? o.O Mas isso ainda não responde quem foi o responsável pelo assalto na casa dos Kinomoto...

Só continuando acompanhar para descobrir...

Beijinhos.

_**Yoru.**_

Obs.:- O time Yomiuri Giants existe realmente no Japão. A minha revisora que é realmente muito dedicada, fez uma pesquisa, e eis aqui o time favorito do Eriol. Bru, valeu... Foi uma super ajuda.

_O __**Yomiuri**__**Giants**__読売ジャイアンツ_ _Yomiuri Jaiantsu) São uma equipe do __Nippon__Professional Baseball_ _com base no __Tokyo__Dome_ _em __Bunkyo,_ _Tokyo, __Japan._ _The Giants jogam na Liga Principal, japonesa. A equipe é algumas vezes chamada de "Tokyo Giants" na imprensa americana, mas como o __Hanshin__Tigers_ _e __Orix__Buffaloes,_ _a equipe é oficialmente conhecida pelo nome do proprietário das empresas, em vez de o nome da cidade em que se localiza. O proprietário da equipe é __Yomiuri__Group,_ _um __conglomerado_ _de mídia que inclui dois jornais e uma rede de televisão. O Yomiuri Giants são considerados como "Os __New York Yankees_ _do Japão", devido à sua popularidade e passado de destaque __**no**__ campeonato. _

_Os Giants são os mais antigos profissionais na liga japonesa. Ganharam nove títulos nacionais antes de ser estabelecido o sistema de duas ligas __em_ _1950. Começando em __1965,_ _o Giants ganhou nove títulos consecutivos na Liga Principal e no Nacional títulos, em grande parte devido aos golpes de __Shigeo__Nagashima_ _e __Sadaharu__Oh._ _O último título dos Giants foi conquistado em 2002. _

_O Yomiuri Giants ganharam mais títulos que qualquer outro time. A equipe é frequentemente referida pelos fãs e em notícias e tabelas simplesmente como Kyojin (__巨人__), o japonês para "Giants", em vez dos habituais nome do proprietário corporativo ou do apelido americano. _


	7. Chapter 7

_**AMOR INOCENTE**_

_Por: Rosana (Rô)_

_Revisora: Bruna (Yoru)_

_**Capítulo 07**_

Sakura e Tomoyo estavam na sala de música olhando algumas partituras, quando Tomoyo escolheu uma colocando-a no suporte do piano.

- Sakura, pega aqui. – entregou uma cópia da letra para a amiga e começou a dedilhar as teclas, deu um aceno de cabeça para Sakura e esta começou a cantar.

A música era _Always On Your Side_, de Sheryl Crow. Iniciada no piano ficava linda, melhor ainda, se cantada em dueto, era uma boa escolha de Tomoyo.

As duas estavam tão concentradas que não perceberam a aproximação de Syaoran e Eriol. Este pegou o violoncelo encostado a um canto e entrou no ritmo em tempo, com Syaoran cantando a parte destinada a Sting, que fazia a voz masculina nessa música. Sakura virou-se sorrindo para Syaoran que se aproximou dela passando um braço por sua cintura, Eriol ganhou um olhar surpreso de Tomoyo, mas quando lhe sorriu, ela virou o rosto, ele apenas aumentou o sorriso. Garota difícil.

- Ah essa música é linda. – Sakura falou animada ao término da canção. – Tudo bem que eu enrosquei em algumas palavras.

- Você foi muito bem. Só precisa ensaiar mais um pouco. – Syaoran disse dando-lhe um beijinho estalado na bochecha.

- Você é muito gentil, mas um péssimo mentiroso. – ela retrucou dando risada. – Ei Eriol não sabia que você tocava violoncelo. – falou virando-se para o inglês.

- Na verdade eu fui obrigado a aprender alguns instrumentos musicais, em troca de poder fazer alguns esportes mais intensos, digamos assim.

- Aliás, acabamos de falar com o técnico do time de futebol, e Eriol vai fazer um teste para entrar no time. – Syaoran falou para as meninas.

- Que legal. O nosso time é excelente Eriol. – Sakura falou. – E o capitão do time é o melhor. – continuou dando um soquinho no braço de Syaoran.

- E você é uma fã incondicional do time não é Sakura? – Tomoyo perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

- Ah com certeza.

- Então, essa é a música escolhida para a apresentação? – Eriol perguntou.

- Acho melhor escolhermos mais algumas e decidir no final. – Tomoyo contrapôs, só para ir contra Eriol.

- Ok! Então cada um de nós escolhe uma música e fazemos uma votação. – Sakura sugeriu ao que todos concordaram.

CCSCCS

Sakura percorria os corredores da escola quase correndo, acabara de conversar com Kamyo, um garoto do primeiro ano que ela sabia ser viciado em músicas de animes. Outro dia assistindo um filme de Saint Seiya, a música de encerramento lhe chamara a tenção, era linda, apesar de se referir àquela coisa horrorosa e ao...

- Seiya. – suspirou alto.

O fato é que acreditava ter encontrado a música perfeita para a apresentação que fariam aos pais.

Syaoran esperava Sakura em frente ao portão da escola, ela dissera precisar conversar com alguém, estava bastante animada. Já ia se virar para ver se ela estava vindo, quando sentiu-se ser agarrado pelo pescoço.

- Encontrei. – Sakura disse lascando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Ele sorriu da animação dela e segurando suas mãos começou a andar tendo-a ainda pendurada em seu pescoço.

- Posso saber o quê?

- A música perfeita. É linda.

- Linda é você.

Sakura deu risada e pediu para descer, ele a soltou e virando-se para ela abraçou-a pela cintura, dando-lhe um beijo demorado na boca, ambos ficando ofegantes.

- Isso está ficando cada vez melhor. – Syaoran sussurrou encostando a testa na da namorada.

- Concordo plenamente. – ela falou de olhos fechados.

Os dois afastaram-se de mãos dadas, sem perceber Mayu que os observava.

Um pouco mais afastado da garota, um carro estacionado com dois homens dentro, observaram toda a cena, e não deixaram de notar o olhar de raiva da garota de cabelos negros. Talvez pudessem usar a menina para seu proveito.

CCSCCSCCS

Sakura levou a letra da música escolhida, e que o grupo aprovara, para a professora Mizuki dar seu parecer, esta pegou o papel e depois de dar uma lida disse:

- Escolha outra. – falou devolvendo o papel à Sakura, sem nem mesmo olhá-la.

- Como é que é? – Sakura perguntou surpresa.

- Escolha outra música. Eu pedi em inglês, essa é uma mistura de japonês e inglês, não serve. – a mulher falou de maneira educada, mas Sakura que já não tinha ido muito com a cara dela, se arrepiou.

- Só tem um trecho em japonês, a maior parte dela é em inglês...

- Sakura... É Sakura não é? – a professora perguntou, enfim olhando para a menina.

A garota acenou concordando.

- Eu quero que os pais vejam o nível em que vocês estão nas aulas de inglês, japonês eles já enjoaram de ouvi-los falar. Escolha outra, sim querida. – e com isso encerrou a conversa.

- Não me chame de _querida_. – Sakura resmungou irritada antes de sair da sala dos professores.

Parou no corredor, apertando os punhos de raiva. Professora irritante.

Respirou fundo fechando os olhos, e quando os abriu, um sorrisinho irônico desenhou-se em seu rosto. Começou a cantar _Another Brick in The Wall_, do Pink Floyd.

Ficou alguns segundos, parada, cantando baixinho, antes de começar a andar e aumentar o tom, cada vez mais alto, na clara intenção de que a professora ouvisse. Alguns alunos que passavam naquele momento por perto começaram a rir, e acompanharam Sakura na música. Na parte do refrão eles já quase gritavam, até que um professor apareceu no corredor e de expressão fechada pediu se eles poderiam cantar do lado de fora da escola.

Sakura se sentiu um pouquinho melhor, mas mesmo assim quando se aproximou de Syaoran e Tomoyo, o namorado percebeu no mesmo instante que havia algo errado.

- O que houve? – Syaoran perguntou.

- Aquela... Aquela... Cabeluda. – falou por falta de um adjetivo melhor. Nunca colocaria em palavras os nomes pelos quais xingara a professora em pensamento. - Vetou nossa música.

- Não acredito. – Tomoyo disse sentida. – Aposto que foi por causa do trecho em japonês.

- É. – Sakura falou suspirando. – A música é tão linda.

- Podemos apresentar a da Sheryl. – Tomoyo confortou a amiga, mas estava chateada, de fato _You_ _Are My Reason_ era maravilhosa.

- É. – Sakura concordou. – É legal também.

Decididos, os três seguiram para a casa de Tomoyo para ensaiar, Eriol os encontraria mais tarde, pois tinha aula de artes marciais.

CCSCCSCCS

A noite da reunião na escola começou com a apresentação da turma 2-A, a classe de Sakura. Os alunos se esmeraram nas escolhas das músicas, mas também mostraram aos pais e professores poemas e trechos de peças de teatro.

A música do quarteto Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol e Tomoyo, foi uma das mais aplaudidas, o que rendeu um risinho malicioso da parte de Eriol em direção à Mayu, que virou a cara para o inglês.

Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki e Naoko, apresentaram um trecho do filme O Rei Leão, particularmente a parte de Hakuna Matata. Yamazaki com uma fantasia de javali era de causar gargalhadas. Chiharu ficara como Simba, e Naoko como Timão, enquanto Rika fazia um papel inédito de árvore cantante.

Sakura procurava Touya entre os pais quando de repente estacou. A Professora Mizuki conversava com seu irmão, e parecia muito animada, pois a todo momento tocava-o no braço. Franzindo o cenho aproximou-se dos dois.

- Sakura! – Touya exclamou quando viu a irmã. – Você cantou muito bem, nem acredito como evoluiu no inglês.

- Obrigada. – ela sorriu para o irmão. – Mérito do Professor Morita. – ela não pode deixar de dizer.

- Na verdade você enroscou em algumas palavras não é querida? – Mizuki falou para a menina, sem deixar de sorrir, mas Sakura sentiu um tom de deboche na voz dela.

- A senhora acha? Eu tenho certeza de que fui perfeita.

- O que você acha Touya? – a mulher perguntou tocando o braço de Touya insinuante.

- Ah... Bom, eu acho que a Sakura estava muito bem... – ele falou não compreendendo o estranho clima que se formou.

- Mas poderia ter sido melhor. – Mizuki completou.

- Bom, professora...

- Pode me chamar de Kaho.

Sakura estava pasma. A professora estava se jogando para cima do seu irmão. Mas que mulherzinha atrevida.

- Vamos Touya. Não fique monopolizando a professora, ela deve conversar com os outros pais. Tchau professora. – e saiu arrastando um pasmo Touya que acenou para a professora Mizuki, sem entender absolutamente nada do comportamento da irmã.

- Você pode me dizer o que foi isso? – ele perguntou quando ambos se aproximaram da mesa onde se serviam sucos.

- Você não percebeu? – Sakura perguntou surpresa. – Aquela cabeluda estava paquerando você.

- E daí?

- E daí? E daí? – Sakura se repetiu indignada. – Ela fez isso só para me irritar. Parece que desde o primeiro instante que ela entrou na sala não foi com a minha cara, vetou a música que escolhemos e ainda teve o topete de dizer que eu poderia ter cantado melhor. Bah, cabeluda irritante.

- Quem disse que você poderia ter cantado melhor minha querida? – a voz de uma mulher soou atrás dos dois. Ambos se viraram dando com Yelan tendo ao lado Sonomi.

Sakura abraçou as duas mulheres com um sorriso, deixando de lado a irritação com a professora Mizuki, mas Touya não queria perder o fio da meada, depois de cumprimentar as duas, voltou-se para Sakura.

- Quer dizer que eu não sou digno de ter chamado a atenção dela?

- O quê? – Sakura perguntou sem entender.

- Se você diz que ela estava me paquerando **só** para irritar você, quer dizer que eu não posso ter chamado a atenção dela por mim mesmo.

- Eu não disse isso.

- Mas foi o que você insinuou. – ele falou cruzando os braços e fitando a irmã de cenho franzido.

Touya estava certo, Sakura pensou, mas só de imaginar aquela mulher paquerando, e depois saindo com seu irmão, ela via tudo vermelho. Precisava arrumar uma namorada para ele antes que as coisas desandassem. Uma de que gostasse, diga-se de passagem.

- Vocês dois podem nos colocar a par do assunto? – Sonomi pediu depois de acompanhar a conversa dos irmãos sem entender nada.

Touya e Sakura começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Ela reclamando que a professora Mizuki tinha cantado o Touya só para irritá-la e ele dizendo que tinha certeza de seu poder de atração. Do que as duas mulheres mais velhas ouviram, puderam entender perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo.

- Você está com ciúmes de Touya. – Sonomi disse para Sakura no que Yelan acenou concordando.

- O quê? Claro que não.

- Está sim. Tem medo que seu irmão arrume uma namorada e a deixe de lado. – a mãe de Tomoyo continuou a dizer.

- Querida, seu irmão nunca a deixará sozinha. – Yelan disse passando o braço pelos ombros de Sakura.

Sakura franziu o cenho e olhou para o irmão que sorria feito bobo.

- Eu não tenho ciúmes, mas se o Touya se interessar por essa... Cabeluda... – ainda não conseguira encontrar um apelido melhor para a professora. – Eu saio de casa. – e com isso afastou-se dos três.

Ciúmes! Sakura pensou consigo mesma saindo do teatro em direção ao banheiro. Elas até poderiam estar com a razão, mas essa mulher era muito estranha, quando olhava para ela sentia uma aura não muito boa, se é que era possível se sentir auras.

Entrou no banheiro empurrando a porta com força, e para coroar a noite, é claro que tinha que dar de cara com Mayu. As duas se encararam, mas nenhuma falou nada. Se Mayu a irritasse, acabaria sobrando para ela.

Sakura foi à pia lavar as mãos e quando se inclinou, o medalhão que sempre trazia consigo ficou visível atraindo de imediato o olhar de Mayu.

- Ah!

- O quê? – Sakura perguntou arisca, virando-se rápido para ela.

- Nunca tinha reparado no seu medalhão.

Sakura olhou para baixo vendo o colar por cima da blusa, pegou o medalhão na mão apertando-o, mas não disse nada.

- É uma cruz? - Mayu perguntou aproximando-se, e Sakura deu um passo atrás.

- É. – respondeu meio ressabiada.

- Desculpa. Você deve estar estranhando meu interesse.

- Na verdade estou estranhando você estar conversando comigo sem ironia, ou sem me ofender. – Sakura não deixou por menos.

- Eu sempre faço isso? – a outra perguntou genuinamente surpresa.

Falsa! Sakura pensou. E virou-se para sair do banheiro. Hoje não era um bom dia para ser amigável com Mayu, e nem ela merecia.

- Sakura!

Sakura parou à porta, mas não se virou.

- Devo admitir que você seu grupo fizeram uma excelente apresentação.

Sakura olhou-a por cima do ombro, isso estava muito estranho mesmo. Acenou em agradecimento e se retirou.

Mayu apertou as unhas nas palmas da mão até feri-las, controlara-se ao máximo, fora até gentil, isso custara muito a ela, mas conseguira uma informação muito importante, mesmo Sakura não dizendo muito.

Sakura foi rapidamente até onde Syaoran estava, contando a ele o que acontecera no banheiro.

- Fala sério? – ele disse surpreso. – Ela foi gentil? Não acredito.

- Quem foi gentil? – Tomoyo perguntou aproximando-se.

Sakura repetiu a conversa, e Tomoyo ficou francamente assombrada.

- Ela está aprontando alguma. – disse observando Mayu à distância.

- Vocês acham? – Sakura perguntou.

- Com certeza. – Syaoran e Tomoyo disseram juntos.

Sakura apertou o medalhão que o pai mandara do Egito em sua última escavação, estranhara a curiosidade de Mayu quanto à peça, melhor ficar atenta mesmo.

CCSCCSCCS

O dia seguinte à apresentação era um sábado. Sakura tinha arranjado um treino de vôlei, entre o time de vôlei feminino e o time de futebol masculino. Os meninos eram fortes e ficaram de dar uma força para as meninas, contanto que depois elas jogassem futebol com eles. Todas concordaram, inclusive a irritante Mayu.

Jogando as cobertas de lado Sakura se levantou, seguindo para o banheiro pensativa. Na noite anterior ela e o irmão voltaram para casa num silêncio sombrio, mal tinham dito boa noite. Não gostava disso. Nunca brigava com Touya. Se bem que nem fora uma briga. Melhor acertar a situação.

Colocou shorts e camiseta, calçou os tênis e desceu para a cozinha. Deu de cara com Touya sentado à mesa tomando suco de laranja.

- Bom dia – falou hesitante.

Touya respondeu, mas nem levantou os olhos do jornal.

Sakura sentou-se em frente a ele à mesa. Retorcendo as mãos ficou à espera de que ele lhe desse atenção.

- Desembucha. – ele disse abaixando o jornal para olhá-la.

- Desculpa por ontem. Não tenho o direito de dizer a você com quem deve ou não sair. – ela começou.

- Não mesmo.

- É que... Aquela mulher é irritante. Ela vetou a música que tínhamos escolhido, e me chamou de querida. – Sakura completou enquanto fazia uma careta de desagrado.

- Por isso você puxou _Another_ _Brick in The Wall, _nos corredores do colégio? – Touya perguntou irônico.

- Você ficou sabendo disso?

- Fiquei. – Touya colocou o jornal de lado soltando um profundo suspiro. – Sakura! Em primeiro lugar eu escolho com quem saio e não você. Não diga nada. – ele falou quando ela ia se pronunciar. – Ainda não terminei. Em segundo lugar, se eu começasse mesmo a sair com alguém, você faria parte disso. Eu ouviria sua opinião e tentaríamos chegar num acordo. Eu não posso prometer que deixaria de sair com alguém somente porque você não gosta dela, ou o inverso, mas eu posso prometer ouvir você. E não precisa ficar com medo que eu a deixe de lado se arrumar uma namorada. Você acredita mesmo que eu abandonaria a minha irmãzinha? – Touya perguntou à irmã de cenho franzido, como se essa hipótese nunca tivesse passado por sua cabeça.

- Não. – Sakura respondeu sorrindo. Levantou-se indo abraçar o irmão, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. - Desculpa por ter insinuado que você não fosse digno da atenção da cabeluda. Você é sim. O melhor cara que eu conheço. Todas as mulheres ficariam malucas para namorar você.

- Não exagera. – ele falou sorrindo pegando as mãos da irmã. – Vai. Anda. Toma seu café. Não disse que tinha um jogo hoje?

- Tenho. – Sakura falou pegando um copo de suco e um pãozinho doce, cortesia da Senhora Hibick. – Mas ainda é cedo. – completou de boca cheia. – Isso aqui é o máximo. – falou referindo-se ao pão doce, e acabando com ele rapidamente.

CCSCCSCCS

Os dois times, de futebol e vôlei, estavam jogando a sério. Os meninos não tinham técnica, mas sobrava força e sem dó nem piedade, massacraram as meninas, forçando cortadas e saques. As meninas em compensação tinham estratégia, e agilidade. Com isso o jogo estava bem equilibrado. A defesa treinava recebimentos e o ataque forçava cada vez mais.

O jogo terminou com as garotas vencendo, mas por pouco.

- Esse foi um excelente treino. – Yamazaki falou deitando-se na quadra, ofegante.

- É verdade. – Chiharu concordou.

- Vocês jogam sem líbero? – Eriol perguntou para Sakura.

- Sim. Mas o treinador já está pensando em uma das meninas para a posição.

- Eu não. Nem pensar em ficar na moita. – Mayu falou arrogante.

- Seu nome não foi cogitado. – Sakura disse surpresa. – Seu saque é muito forte para tirá-lo da jogada. Mas a Chiharu daria um excelente líbero.

- Eu?

- Sim. Percebi que você fez excelentes defesas, e apesar de não ter um super impulso na rede conseguiu atacar de trás muito bem. Você tem força. Sentiremos falta do seu saque, mas se a Rika e a Tissi forçarem mais os delas, teremos uma boa equipe sacando.

- A Kori também precisa melhorar seu levantamento. – Mayu falou. – Teve uma bola que eu quase quebrei a coluna, foi muito alta.

- A Sakura gosta. – Kori respondeu tímida.

- Eu não sou a Sakura, garota. – Mayu respondeu grossa.

- Você sempre quer perfeição. – Kori respondeu, em tom baixo, mas um grande avanço, já que sempre que Mayu falava, ela se encolhia.

- Não perfeição, mas um levantamento decente.

- Chega. – Sakura interrompeu-as antes que a discussão fosse mais longe. – Kori melhora a cada dia, e de cada 10 levantadas ela acerta 6. Está ótimo.

- Ótimo seria de cada 10, ela acertar 10. – Mayu resmungou afastando-se.

- Ela nunca fica satisfeita. Nem que eu acertasse todas. Mayu me odeia. – a garota disse deprimida.

- Ela não odeia você. – Sakura falou, sem acreditar muito nisso. De fato Mayu parecia odiar a levantadora. – Você deve se impor Kori. Não deixe a Mayu dizer que você não é melhor do que é. Prove a ela que você é a excelente levantadora que eu sei que é, melhorando cada vez mais. Ela não vai ter do que reclamar.

- Ah Sakura. É tão fácil jogar com você, mas com a Mayu... Eu tremo cada vez que tenho que levantar uma bola para ela.

- Feche os olhos. – Syaoran disse para a menina que gostou da idéia, fazendo os outros rirem.

- Você precisa da Felix Felicis. – Rika falou em um tom tão sério que todos caíram na risada. – O que foi? Funcionou para o Rony.

- Mas ele não bebeu. – Tomoyo disse dando risada.

- A insinuação foi tão forte que ele acreditou em si mesmo.

- É verdade. Precisamos encontrar a Felix Felicis da Kori. – Sakura disse sorrindo. – Muito bem. Descansados? Que tal agora nos divertirmos num jogo misto?

- Boa idéia. – Chiharu aprovou.

- Quero ficar no time em que a Mayu não estiver. – Kori falou.

- Posso cuidar disso. – Sakura respondeu. – Ei Mayu, escolha 5 jogadores. Vamos fazer um jogo misto. – Sakura gritou para a garota. – Vamos Kori, você vai ser a minha levantadora. Syaoran, nem pense em ir para o time dela. – Sakura avisou num sussurro, e o garoto sorriu do ciúme da namorada.

O time de Sakura, além de Syaoran e Kori, tinha Eriol, Chiharu e Yamazaki. No outro time, Mayu, Rika, Tissi, e do time de futebol, Ando, o lateral direito, Taro, que era da defesa, um garoto enorme e muito forte, e Raiden, um dos atacantes, que era muito veloz. Fora de quadra ainda havia mais alguns jogadores dos dois times, que eles iriam substituindo ao longo da partida.

O jogo era mais diversão que treinamento, mas não para uma pessoa. Mayu trazia um brilho sinistro no olhar, esquecendo totalmente que deveria ser agradável com Sakura. Tomoyo quando a focalizou com sua câmera pôde perceber que ela aprontaria alguma. Ficou um pouco assustada, ia avisar Sakura quando viu Syaoran observando Mayu também. A amiga tinha um protetor em quadra, pensou sorrindo.

Syaoran e Tomoyo estavam certos em ficarem atentos a Mayu, assim que o jogo começou ficou evidente que a garota concentraria esforços em cima de Sakura atacando-a com violentas cortadas, que Sakura soube defender muito bem.

- Continua assim, Mayu. – Sakura gritou com um sorrisinho maroto.

Claro que sabia o que a garota estava fazendo, mas a sua melhor defesa seria o ataque, e mandando a bola no chão. Com isso o time de Sakura avançou vários pontos. Syaoran conseguiu interceptar várias bolas que poderiam ter feito estrago se pegassem em Sakura. Mayu tinha uma força incrível.

O time de Sakura comemorava mais um ponto de bloqueio, fazendo com que Mayu rilhasse os dentes de raiva, sem pensar, coisa que ela muito fazia, passou por baixo da rede e arremessou a bola na direção de Sakura que distraída não percebeu o ataque, recebendo um golpe violento no estômago.

- Mas o que você pensa que está fazendo sua idiota? – Syaoran gritou, correndo para o lado de Sakura que ajoelhada com as mãos no estômago, fechou os olhos com força para não gritar de dor, mesmo porque não conseguiria gritar, já que o fôlego faltava.

- Foi sem querer. – Mayu falou dando de ombros.

- Não acho que tenha sido. – Taro disse olhando feio para Mayu.

- Tá tudo bem. – Sakura falou erguendo-se apoiada no braço de Syaoran. – Mas acho que eu vou sentar um pouquinho. – Tomoyo olhava preocupada a amiga, que estava branca, ajudando-a a andar em direção a um dos bancos na lateral da quadra.

Syaoran, fechou as mãos em punho e partiu para cima de Mayu. Eriol o segurou, com medo de que o novo amigo batesse na garota.

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou preocupado.

- Não se preocupe, apesar de querer socar aquela cara irônica, não vou bater nela. – Syaoran respondeu, desviando-se de Eriol. – Vem cá. – falou pegando Mayu com força pelo braço.

- Você está me machucando Syaoran. – Mayu falou, mas o seguiu docilmente.

- Se você aprontar mais uma dessas para cima da Sakura, vai se arrepender amargamente. – Syaoran rosnou encostando a menina contra a parede. – Eu tenho influência suficiente na escola para colocá-la para fora. E não pense por um minuto que eu não faria isso.

- Syao...

- Calada. Você já me cansou. Acha que não sei que foi você que empurrou a Sakura quando ela estava de patins? Não tenho provas, mas tenho certeza que você planejou aquilo. Que você não goste da Sakura, tudo bem, agora que você a machuque a Sakura(tirar), isso eu não vou perdoar. – Syaoran falou em um tom tão baixo e feroz que Mayu sentiu um arrepio de medo. Nunca tinha visto-o daquela maneira.

- Eu... – ela começou, engoliu em seco e continuou: - Eu não sei do que você está me acusando. – falou desviando os olhos. - A Kinomoto está mentindo para você. É uma idiota, não sei o que você viu nela.

- Não sabe, porque nunca reconheceria as qualidades da Sakura já que você não possui nenhuma. Fique longe dela. Esse é meu primeiro aviso. Não me faça dar o segundo. – e com essas últimas palavras afastou-se da garota.

Quando Syaoran voltou para o lado de Sakura esta olhou-o preocupada, ele sorriu tranqüilizando-a. Os meninos convidaram as meninas para tomarem um suco, que foi aceito com ruidosa alegria. Ninguém convidou Mayu, que ficou observando Syaoran passar o braço pela cintura de Sakura, os dois se afastando com o resto do pessoal.

Mayu engoliu a raiva.

- Você vai se arrepender, Kinomoto. Por tudo. – ela disse baixinho para si. A hora de prestar um favor para aquela pessoa chegara.

_Continua..._

**N.A.:**

Ui... Mayu vai piorar...huhuhuhu... Essa cena da Mayu jogando todas as bolas em cima da Sakura é real, mas em vez de uma menina me atacando, foi meu primo, que adorava me machucar na frente dos amigos, mas eu tinha um protetor também... ahahahah... Não vou deixar nomes para protegê-lo..eheheh... Eu nunca soube o que meu protetor disse ao meu primo, já que ele puxou-o para longe, mas ele deu de dedo na cara do tadinho do meu primo...ahahahah...eu passei bem uns meses sem ser provocada, acho que tínhamos 13 ou 14 anos na época. E levei uma bolada mesmo no estômago, mas foi de uma cortada, doeu pra burro.

O jogo de vôlei misto sempre tinha no meu colégio, acho que eram todas as terças-feiras, mas com os dois times de vôlei, masculino e feminino. Era tão boa aquela época, acho que é a fase que mais sinto falta, tudo muito inocente, assim como na fic.

Mayu está entrando num campo em que ela nem imagina o que poderá lhe acontecer...

Sakura com raiva da Kaho... Ah eu adorei fazer o inverso nessa fic, em vez de Touya ciumento temos uma Sakura pra lá de possessiva, mas como ela é uma garota, ela pensa muito em seus erros, e sabe admiti-los, coisa que garotos não sabem fazer muito, há as exceções, OK?

E a trama começa a tomar forma, vocês perceberam?? Espero que sim, porque relendo ficou meio evidente...

Obrigada a Bruna que me ajudou com inúmeras sugestões da música do grupo do Yamazaki, e Hakuna Matata foi a vencedora. Valeu Bru!

Agradeço aos reviews, todos foram muito gentis. Muito obrigada! Na medida do possível, com a correria do final de ano, acho que respondi a todos que deixaram endereço. Aos que não deixaram, obrigada por estarem lendo AI, fico muito feliz por estarem apreciando, aos que não deixaram review, mas estão acompanhando a história, obrigada. Continuem lendo.

Gabii, foi mal não postar em janeiro em comemoração ao seu níver, mas espero que tenha tido um Feliz Aniversário.

E também foi aniversário da minha grande revisora e da minha mana Patty, que já estão devidamente parabenizadas...ehehehehe

Beijos

**Rô**

Revisora, é a sua vez...

**N.R.:-**

_Aiya, minna!!_

Gente, que capítulo gracinha... Mas é tão estranho ver a Sakura desconfiando da Mizuki... embora tenha sido engraçado vê-la se remoendo de raiva por ela ficar se insinuando para o Touya... O _otou-san_ tocando violoncelo ficou tão fofo!! Eu amei... e a Tomoyo ainda não deu uma folga para ele... realmente... garota difícil... hehehe...

Ai, gente,... eu adoro o modo protetor do Syao... e o relacionamento entre ele e a Sakura está indo tão bem... eles são perfeitos juntos.

E nem quero comentar sobre a Mayu, ela não merece segundas considerações... mas, foi super estranho aquele interesse dela no medalhão da Sakura... O que será que isso significa?

Nããããããooooo seeeeeeiiiiii...

Beijinhos, pessoal e até o próximo capítulo.

_**Yoru.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_AMOR INOCENTE_**

_Por: Rosana (Rô)_

_Revisora: Bruna (Yoru)_

**_Capítulo 08_**

- Atchim!!

Sakura olhou preocupada para Syaoran que seguia ao seu lado em direção à escola. Ele já espirrara diversas vezes, e não estava com a mesma energia de sempre.

- Eu não acredito que você foi correr ontem debaixo de toda aquela chuva. – Sakura resmungou pela terceira vez, depois de ficar sabendo que o namorado fora dar sua corrida diária, mesmo debaixo de um verdadeiro pé d'água.

- Eu sempre treino faça chuva ou faça sol. – ele retrucou não de muito bom humor.

- E aí está o resultado. Pegou uma gripe.

- Eu nunca pego gripe. - ele disse e deu outro espirro contradizendo suas palavras.

- Aparentemente, não mesmo. – Sakura replicou irônica, mas olhou para Syaoran preocupada. Colocou a mão na testa dele ao ver as faces vermelhas. – Você está com febre.

- Não estou. – ele falou com voz rouca.

- Está mais vermelho que um tomate.

- É do sol.

- Choveu ontem. – Sakura quase gritou com ele. - Garoto teimoso.

- Isso seria a primeira rusga do casal? – uma voz interferiu, entrando no meio dos dois.

- Syaoran está com gripe. – Sakura disse a Eriol.

- Eu não pego gripe. – foi a pronta resposta, juntamente com um espirro.

- Devo discordar de você, meu amigo. – Eriol falou observando os claros sintomas do resfriado de Syaoran.

- Ah, isso vai ser demais, se não bastasse uma mãe em casa, tenho mais duas na escola. – Syaoran resmungou e saiu andando na frente dos dois.

- Bah! Garotos. – Sakura suspirou. – Touya é igualzinho. Deve ser algo nos genes masculinos, que os faz serem irritantes quando doentes. – e seguiu atrás do namorado.

Eriol sorriu observando os amigos, o sorriso alargou-se quando duas garotas aproximaram-se, dando-lhe bom dia.

- Bom dia, caras senhoritas. Ver suas lindas faces nesse dia tão nebuloso aquece meu coração.

A fala macia do galante inglês foi ouvida por Tomoyo que passava nesse momento, fazendo cara de que algo estragara sua manhã. Eriol ao vê-la pediu licença às garotas.

- Tomoyo.

- Melhor você continuar aquecendo seu coração. – ela disse sem se virar. – E não lhe dei o privilégio de se dirigir a mim pelo nome. – ela completou empinando o nariz.

Eriol ficou parado no lugar. Em vez de se chatear pela resposta atravessada, ele pareceu se animar mais ainda. Adorava um desafio, e a senhorita Daidouji mostrava ser uma combatente dura, mas ele não desistiria, e no final sairia vencedor. Com essa nova determinação ele seguiu para a sala de aula.

Syaoran não queria dar o braço a torcer, mas estava difícil concentrar-se nas aulas, ainda mais pelos olhos de gavião de Sakura, ela não o perdia de vista, a cada intervalo, levantava-se para tocar sua testa febril. Sim, ele sabia que estava febril, mas não iria admitir para a namorada que não se sentia bem. Ainda não sabia o porquê, mas não queria que ela o visse tão combalido. Orgulho, talvez. Só esperava agüentar até o final das aulas.

E ele agüentou. Não muito dignamente, seria mais honesto dizer. Sorte que era sexta-feira. Teria o final de semana para se recuperar. 

- Eu não acredito. – Sakura indignou-se com Syaoran quando ele disse que ia treinar. – Você está com febre, seus olhos estão vermelhos, suas bochechas estão vermelhas, e você não pára de espirrar. – suas palavras foram proféticas, pois nesse momento outro espirro varreu o corpo do garoto, que olhou feio para a namorada. – Viu? – ela disse senhora de si. – Vamos para casa. Eu acompanho você hoje. – e Sakura virou-se esperando que ele a seguisse, mas depois de alguns passos, olhou para trás vendo-o parado.

- Vou treinar. – ele falou.

- Syaoran! – Sakura quase bateu o pé de irritação. - Garoto estúpido. Garoto estúpido. – repetiu-se na falta de adjetivo melhor.

Tomoyo sorriu observando a amiga. Syaoran sabia ser mesmo muito irritante, ele nem andava, quase se arrastava.

- Droga. – Sakura bufou deselegante, sentando-se em um banco que havia no jardim da escola.

- Não vai embora? – Tomoyo perguntou.

- Não. Ele pode ser estúpido, e estar se fazendo de forte, mas vai desabar. Quero estar por perto para dizer: Eu não disse? – Sakura falou em tom de certeza.

Tomoyo caiu na risada, e Sakura a seguiu depois de alguns segundos.

- Pode ir Tomoyo.

Tomoyo despediu-se da amiga e Sakura aguardou ainda alguns segundos acalmando-se para ir ao campo de futebol. O time de vôlei não teria treino, por isso podia ficar de olho em seu namorado teimoso.

Ver Syaoran em campo foi realmente impressionante. Ele corria, defendia, atacava e espirrava, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Sakura balançava a cabeça a cada espirro. Ouviu quando Yamazaki disse a ele para parar mais cedo, quando Eriol disse para ele descansar um pouco e quando Sayoran brigou com os dois dizendo que estava bem.

Syaoran sabia que Sakura estava vendo o treino, mostraria a ela o quanto ele era forte, pensou sorrindo, mas interrompeu-se quando outro espirro o desequilibrou.

Ele só parou quando o treinador o tirou de campo quase arrastado. Lançou um olhar de superioridade para Sakura e foi se trocar.

- Ele é muito teimoso. - Eriol falou aproximando-se de Sakura que estava parada à entrada do vestiário.

- Põe teimoso nisso. Aposto como não está se agüentando em pé.

- Concordo. Mas você sabe, não é Sakura? Isso tudo foi uma demonstração de coragem especialmente para você. Para que não pensasse que ele fosse um fraco.

- Eu sei. Acredito que eu não tenha ajudado muito perguntando toda hora se ele estava bem. – ela falou franzindo o nariz. – Mas é que eu me preocupo com ele. – completou olhando para ver se Syaoran já estava vindo, mas quem viu foi Yamazaki correndo na sua direção.

- Sakura! – ele chamou afobado. – Syaoran não está nada bem.

- Idiota. Idiota. – ela falou já correndo. – Syaoran! – entrou gritando no vestiário causando certa comoção entre os garotos restantes.

Ele estava deitado num dos bancos com uma toalha sobre o rosto, deveria estar alucinando, pois achava ter ouvido a voz de Sakura, mas ela não seria maluca de entrar no vestiário dos meninos. A toalha foi tirada de seu rosto e lentamente ele abriu os olhos deparando com outros, esses verdes e preocupados.

- Sakura! – ele tentou ralhar, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi um sussurro.

- Fica deitado. – ela disse com uma das mãos no ombro dele, e a outra buscando o celular. – Yelan! É a Sakura. Sim, tudo bem. O Syaoran está um pouco febril... – ela afastou a mão do namorado que tentava pegar seu celular. – Sim. Ele ainda foi treinar, acredita? – ela falou indignada e ouviu mais um pouco. – Eu sei. Garotos são tão estúpidos, não? – e sorriu com o que ouviu do outro lado. – Está bem. Estaremos esperando você no campo de futebol. Até mais.

Sakura guardou o celular e olhou brava para Syaoran.

- Sua mãe já está vindo buscá-lo.

- Não precisava. Posso ir andando para casa.

- Está bem. – ela falou erguendo-se. – Levante-se. – Sakura pediu de modo doce. Doce demais.

Syaoran mostraria a ela. Sentou-se no banco e apoiando as duas mãos no acento ergueu-se, para sua vergonha suas pernas tremeram e não agüentaram, teria desabado se Sakura e Eriol não fossem rápidos para segurá-lo.

- Admita. – ela disse baixinho olhando-o nos olhos. – Você abusou.

Syaoran encarou Sakura, e o que viu o fez perceber como havia sido idiota. Ela não ficara em cima dele o dia inteiro por acreditar que ela estava certa e ele errado, e sim porque se importava com ele, bastava observar como ela o olhava preocupada.

- Abusei. – ele disse enfim. - Mas não é gripe.

Sakura teve que fechar os olhos, morder o lábio inferior e contar até 20. Então rompeu numa gostosa risada que foi acompanhada por Eriol e Yamazaki.

- Cara, você é muito teimoso. - Yamazaki disse balançando a cabeça como se não acreditasse nas palavras do amigo.

Os quatro saíram do vestiário e foram sentar-se na arquibancada do campo. Syaoran vinha escorado em Sakura com Eriol pronto a ajudá-la caso ele se sentisse mal, mas o garoto parecia ter um resto de energia.

- Vocês podem ir, pessoal. A mãe do Syaoran já deve estar chegando. – Sakura falou aos amigos.

- Tem certeza? – Yamazaki perguntou.

- Claro. Você não disse que tinha que buscar seu irmãozinho? Vai em frente.

- Ok. Cuide-se, Syaoran. Não se esqueça do jogo da semana que vem, você tem que estar 100. – afastou-se acenando.

- Eriol...

- Eu posso perder o treino de artes marciais.

- Pode, mas você não disse que tinha que buscar uma coisa importante?

- Oh! – ele falou levantando-se. – Mas é claro. Hoje chegam as plantas raras que encomendei para Tomoyo. – ele falou com os olhos brilhando. – Você não se importa mesmo Sakura?

- Vai em frente. Queria estar lá para ver a cara dela.

- Eu conto para você depois. Syaoran, não dê mais trabalho para Sakura. – saiu quase correndo, causando sorrisos nos amigos.

- Ele está caidinho não é? – Syaoran disse no que Sakura concordou olhando para ele, percebendo que ele estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho.

Colocou a mão na testa do namorado sentindo-a mais quente que o normal.

- Ah Syaoran. Você é um cabeçudo sabia? Deita aqui. – e indicou sua perna no que Syaoran aceitou de imediato.

- Foi mal.

Sakura acariciou os cabelos de Syaoran passando a mão de leve por sua face, ele fechou os olhos apreciando o momento. Baixinho, suavemente ela começou a cantar, _Soba__ Ni Iru Kara_, do Anime Naruto.

- É bonita. – Syaoran falou depois que a namorada terminou de cantar.

Sakura sorriu e ia responder quando uma voz os interrompeu.

- Acredito que ficar de namorico nas dependências da escola não seja permitido. – Mayu disse em tom de escárnio, mas por baixo da máscara de ironia estava transida de raiva.

Sakura encarou a garota sem dizer nada, Syaoran ao menos abriu os olhos.

- Acho que devo chamar o diretor. – ela continuou tentando arrancar alguma reação do casal.

- Faça isso. – Sakura respondeu.

Mayu a encarou duramente, e Sakura devolveu o olhar sem ao menos piscar.

- Você anda muito arrogante não? Sabia que pode ser expulsa?

- Por estar tomando conta do meu filho? Acho que não. – Yelan chegando por trás de Mayu respondeu ao ataque da garota.

As duas meninas ficaram surpresas, pois não notaram a aproximação da mulher.

- Sakura, querida. Meu filho lhe deu muito trabalho? – Yelan perguntou ao chegar perto do filho e colocar a mão na testa dele. – Syaoran seu teimoso, porque não ficou em casa de manhã?

- Ah mãe, não começa. A Sakura já me deu todas as broncas por um dia.

- Dei mesmo Yelan, ele já está devidamente ciente de que errou.

Yelan e Sakura trocaram um sorriso de entendimento. Ambas ajudaram o rapaz a se erguer e ao menos olharam na direção de Mayu que estava, literalmente de boca aberta. Como Sakura conhecera a mãe de Syaoran? Yelan? Elas se tratavam com tanta intimidade? Apertou as mãos em punho, totalmente esquecida de seu plano anterior, tentar ser amiga de Sakura. Nunca na vida poderia fingir tão bem. Girou no lugar para não ter que vê-los se afastando, e fechou os olhos com força mordendo o lábio inferior para não gritar de raiva.

CCSCCSCCS

Yelan parou o carro em frente a uma imensa casa. Sakura sabia que os Li eram ricos, mas nem tanto. Ficou impressionada.

Ajudou Syaoran a descer, quando um senhor aproximou-se deles.

- Jovem mestre. Quer que eu o carregue? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Se fizer isso Wei, será um mordomo morto. – Syaoran respondeu fulminando o mordomo.

- O que ele quis dizer foi, muito obrigado, mas não. – Yelan retrucou. – A sua gripe não é desculpa para ser mal educado, Syaoran.

- Eu não estou com gripe.

Sakura bufou, e o casal mais velho a olhou controlando-se para não rir. Imaginavam o que a garota passara ouvindo a velha frase o dia inteiro.

- Desculpa Wei, mas se você me carregasse como um saco de batatas para dentro, tudo que fiz hoje para impressionar a Sakura teria ido por água abaixo.

Sakura caiu na risada.

- Você não me impressionou, pelo menos não da maneira que queria. – ela disse enquanto subiam os degraus em direção à porta.

- E como impressionei você? – Syaoran quis saber interessado.

- Em como pode ser teimoso, cabeça dura, estúpido, idiota... – ela ia falando e enumerando nos dedos.

- Tá bom, já entendi. – ele resmungou, jogando-se no sofá. – Mesmo com todos os elogios eu deixo você ficar para jantar. – ele falou olhando-a esperançoso.

- Tudo bem, Yelan? – Sakura perguntou à mãe do garoto que entrava nesse momento.

- Mas é claro querida, afinal estamos mesmo lhe devendo alguns jantares. – ela respondeu sorrindo para a menina. - Syaoran, porque você não tenta subir as escadas para seu quarto? Logo levarei um remédio para você.

Syaoran suspirou, esgotado. Estava tão bom no sofá.

- Wei pode carregá-lo. - Sakura sussurrou.

Ele levantou na mesma hora.

- Pode deixar. Eu fico de olho nele. – Sakura falou seguindo-o.

Yelan e Wei observaram os adolescentes subindo as escadas, no modo como Sakura ia um pouco atrás, cuidando de Syaoran, caso se sentisse mal, mas sabiam que o rapaz nunca desmoronaria na frente da menina. O jovem mestre tinha um orgulho maior que tudo.

- Ela é linda. – Wei disse para Yelan.

- Eu não disse a você? E ela não tem medo do mau humor do meu filho. – Yelan falou sorrindo aprovadoramente.

- É verdade. Assim como a senhora não tinha do pai dele.

Yelan sorriu saudosa, dando um tapinha no ombro de Wei afastou-se, para providenciar os remédios de Syaoran.

- Nossa, seu quarto é enorme. – Sakura comentou depois de ajudar Syaoran a se deitar na cama.

O quarto era decorado em tons verde e marrom, bem masculino, mas tipicamente um quarto de adolescente. Havia quadros nas paredes com atletas em poses de artes marciais, e com times completos de jogadores de futebol. Uma estante estava cheia de troféus que Syaoran ganhara nos dois esportes. Em uma mesa próxima à janela havia um note book. A cama onde Syaoran estava deitado era um pouco mais larga que uma cama tradicional de solteiro, com uma colcha verde e sobre ela, várias almofadas em tons terra. Cortinas verdes e um tapete marrom com detalhes em verde completavam a decoração. Sakura virou-se sorrindo para o namorando que a observava atentamente.

- Parece que você aprovou.

- Ah sim, é tudo muito bonito. Meio desorganizado, mas bonito. – ela falou pegando uma camiseta largada no chão e uma calça do acento da cadeira, colocando ambos dobrados numa banqueta que havia em um canto.

- Eu não sou desorganizado. – ele resmungou, vendo-a arrumar várias revistas espalhadas na mesa. – Hoje não foi um bom dia.

Sakura sorriu e sentou-se próxima à cabeceira da cama de Syaoran. Ele aproveitou e deitou-se no colo dela, tinha adorado ser acariciado pela namorada lá no campo de futebol.

- Quero mais. – ele murmurou, como se completasse seu pensamento.

- Quer mais o quê? – Sakura perguntou sem entender.

- Cafuné.

Ela deu risada e acariciou os cabelos dele.

- Se tivesse admitido mais cedo que estava doente, isso também teria acontecido mais cedo. – ela o provocou.

- Não estou com gripe.

- Eu não disse que estava, e sim que está doente.

- É a mesma coisa.

Sakura ficou em silêncio. Já falara demais por um dia, e ele não estava mesmo em condições de ter uma discussão. Syaoran estranhou o silêncio da namorada, olhou para cima e encontrou-a recostada na cabeceira da cama de olhos fechados, percebeu nesse momento que ela parecia cansada. Culpa sua? Pensou preocupado.

- Desculpa. – ele disse baixinho.

- O quê? – ela assustou-se, olhando-o.

- Cansei você hoje.

- Na verdade, você me preocupou hoje. Tem que admitir que fez muitos excessos.

- Fiz. – ele admitiu obediente.

Sakura sorriu e abaixou-se beijando de leve os lábios de Syaoran.

- Você fica lindo quando resolve dar o braço a torcer. – ela falou encarando-o nos olhos, nariz com nariz.

- E você fica boba quando eu cedo. – ele retrucou dando uma risadinha.

Yelan entrou nesse exato momento com uma bandeja, contendo um copo de água e comprimidos.

- Remédio. – ela disse simplesmente, sorrindo quando o casal se afastou.

Depois de medicado, Syaoran recostou-se nos travesseiros, mas segurou a mão de Sakura quando ela levantou-se.

A menina trocou um olhar com Yelan, e a mulher assentiu para que ela ficasse.

- Eu ligo para seu irmão dizendo que você jantará aqui. – Yelan disse a ela.

- Você podia dormir aqui. – Syaoran murmurou quase dormindo.

- Amanhã é sábado. Por que você não fica? – Yelan gostou da idéia do filho. – E no domingo podemos convidar o Touya para o almoço. O que vocês acham?

- Mas não tenho roupas e o Syaoran não está bem, Yelan. – Sakura estava indecisa, observando Syaoran ainda agarrado a sua mão, mas dormindo profundamente.

- Meu filho amanhã estará novo em folha, confie em mim. E quanto às roupas, hoje você pode usar uma das meninas, e amanhã passo na sua casa. – Yelan agora estava decidida. Adorava aquela menina, e adorava o que ela fazia com seu filho. – Decidido?

Sakura olhou de novo Syaoran, era certo não querer sair de seu lado, não tinha muito em que pensar.

- Eu mesma ligo para o Touya. – decidiu. - Ele é um amor de irmão, mas saber que vou passar o final de semana na casa do meu namorado, pode ser demais para ele. – ela falou sorrindo.

Soltou a mão de Syaoran da sua, delicadamente, ao que ele resmungou um protesto.

- Volto logo. - sussurrou dando-lhe um beijo na testa, e percebeu-o relaxar pacificamente.

Yelan observou a tudo com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

- Claro, Touya. – Sakura rodou os olhos ao ouvir o irmão dizer pela terceira vez para se cuidar. – Touya, até parece que estou sozinha com o Syaoran, a mãe dele está aqui, e as irmãs, veja esse final de semana como se eu estivesse indo dormir na casa da Tomoyo.

- _Até parece._ – foi a resposta irônica do outro lado da linha.

Sakura teve que rir.

- Você vem almoçar no domingo não é?

- _Com certeza_. _Cuide-se Sakura, e não saia daí. –_ ele recomendou ao final da conversa. – _Agora deixe-me falar com a Yelan._

Sakura ficou olhando o fone, 'Não sair daqui?', mas o que ele quis dizer com isso? Balançou a cabeça sem entender, passou o fone para Yelan parada alguns passos atrás.

- Acho que ele quer fazer as 1001 recomendações que fez para mim a você. – a menina disse dando risada.

- Fique tranqüila, ele só está preocupado. Tem medo de perder você muito rápido. – disse baixinho tapando o bocal do fone.

Sakura sorriu e voltou ao quarto de Syaoran, parou à porta observando-o dormir. Soltou um suspiro pensando em como a relação tão recente dos dois já chegara tão longe. Será mesmo que estava indo muito rápido? Deu de ombros como se não ligasse. O importante é que estava adorando essa convivência diária com Syaoran.

CCSCCSCCS

Se para Sakura sua relação com Syaoran estava sendo rápida, para Eriol era exatamente o contrário.

Ele seguia para a casa de Tomoyo depois de passar na floricultura para pegar as mudas que encomendara. Um _Papiro do Egito_ e um _Eucalipto de Flores Vermelhas_, ambas extremamente raras e que Tomoyo não tinha, informação obtida através das empregadas, muito prestativas, da casa da senhorita Daidouji.

Eriol tinha esperança que as novas mudas amenizassem a birra que Tomoyo tinha dele. Sorriu pensando na garota, adorava quando ela empinava o nariz fingindo não vê-lo, mas adoraria ainda mais quando ela sorrisse para ele. Quem sabe hoje não seria o dia?

Apertou o botão do interfone identificando-se, os portões abriram no mesmo instante, as empregadas de Tomoyo eram bem mais acessíveis que a dona.

Ele esperava na sala, ambas as mãos, ocupadas pelas duas mudas de plantas. Tomoyo entrou no aposento de cenho franzido, não sabia o que esse garoto queria na sua casa, mas sua mãe lhe pedira ao menos educação com o novo vizinho, por ela faria esse esforço.

- Tomoyo! – Eriol exclamou encantando quando a viu, mas percebeu seu erro no momento em que ela cruzou os braços, uma clara indicação de que ela não estava aberta a amenidades. – Quero dizer, senhorita Daidouji. – ele corrigiu, mas o tom irônico que empreendeu na palavra senhorita, não agradou Tomoyo.

- O que você quer?

- Ah... – Eriol era um rapaz bem articulado, mas na frente de Tomoyo, às vezes, ele simplesmente ficava mudo. Talvez fosse por aqueles olhos maravilhosos, que no momento olhavam-no com irritação, ou então os cabelos negros longos e macios, ao menos ele acreditava que fossem macios, só tivera um pequeno vislumbre ao tocá-los no dia que se conheceram.

- A-ham. – Tomoyo pigarreou, trazendo Eriol de volta de suas fantasias de tocar os cabelos de Tomoyo.

- Ah sim. Trouxe-lhe isto. – estendeu as mudas para ela.

Tomoyo descruzou os braços ao ver as plantas, seus olhos brilharam maravilhados, e no segundo seguinte, ela já pegava os dois pequenos vasos das mãos de Eriol.

- Oh meu Deus! – ela exclamou abrindo um lindo sorriso. – Onde você os conseguiu? Sabe o quanto é raro este _Papiro do Egito?_ Ele cresce às margens do Nilo. E um _Eucalipto de Flores Vermelhas, _esta árvore é linda... – Tomoyo não completou a frase, pois nesse momento Eriol segurou-a pela cintura puxando-a em sua direção.

Ela olhou-o espantada, e com as mãos ocupadas não pôde impedir o que aconteceu em seguida.

Eriol beijou-a. Num primeiro momento com ímpeto, aproximando-a de si com as mãos em suas costas para que ficassem bem próximos, depois mais lentamente, delicadamente, as mãos passeando pelas costas, cintura, passando a língua pelos lábios dela de maneira suave, relaxando-a.

Tomoyo não soube exatamente o momento em que cedeu, mas quando isso aconteceu, milhares de borboletas fizeram uma festa em seu estômago, o coração disparou no peito, fechou os olhos aproveitando seu segundo beijo em sua curta vida.

Eriol afastou-se alguns segundos depois, ainda segurando-a pela cintura, encarou a face de Tomoyo que mantinha os olhos fechados e estava um pouco ruborizada. Ele teve vontade de beijá-la de novo. Mas apenas passou a mão de leve em sua face, descendo pelo pescoço até alcançar uma mecha de seus cabelos. Macios, tão macios. Suspirou enlevado.

- Desculpe-me. – disse e retirou-se da sala.

Tomoyo ainda de olhos fechados, com as mãos ocupadas pelos vasos, demorou a voltar à realidade. Quando olhou em volta viu-se sozinha na sala. O que acontecera? O que foi aquele beijo do nada? E ela? Por que aceitara? Retribuíra?

Sentou-se num dos sofás, as pernas tremendo como bambus balançando ao vento. Respirou profundamente várias vezes tentando manter o controle.

- 'Desculpe-me'? – disse enfim. – Por que diabos ele se desculpou? – perguntou-se alterada.

Eriol andava rapidamente em direção à sua casa ao lado da de Tomoyo. Para quem o conhecesse, na hora veria o quanto estava alterado. Entrou em seu quarto e jogou-se na cama cobrindo o rosto com um dos braços. O que fizera? Não tinha prometido a si mesmo ir devagar? Mas não, no primeiro sorriso de sua musa, ele agarrara-a como um selvagem e beijara-a... Ah, mas que beijo. Impetuoso, quente, doce... Tomoyo...

A primeira vez que se deparara com a garota, sentira-se atraído de imediato. Concordava que fora um tanto quanto abusado, mas pudera, quem não seria abusado diante de tanta formosura? Mas em face da óbvia contrariedade dela, prometera pegar mais leve, conquistá-la com pequenos gestos corteses, como o de hoje ao levar as mudas que ela tanto queria. O que não contava é que se veria fascinado diante do sorriso maravilhoso dela, com aqueles olhos cor de violeta brilhando mais que duas safiras, não pudera controlar-se, tivera que beijá-la.

O que fizera? Repetiu-se.

Levantou-se da cama andando ansioso pelo quarto. Talvez tivesse perdido a chance de Tomoyo finalmente olhá-lo com mais simpatia.

CCSCCSCCS

Sakura estava deitada na cama, no quarto ao lado do de Syaoran, na casa dele. Não conseguia dormir. Não por estar nervosa, e sim por estar preocupada. Syaoran tivera febre a noite inteira, só saíra de seu lado porque Yelan a obrigara a se deitar, ela a tranqüilizara dizendo que Syaoran estaria bem no dia seguinte, mas não tinha jeito, pensou afastando as cobertas. Levantou-se decidida, pegou o robe que uma das irmãs dele lhe emprestara e seguiu para o quarto ao lado. A porta estava entreaberta, e viu Wei, sentado numa poltrona, ressonando suavemente. Syaoran dormia, mas não parecia muito tranqüilo, ajoelhou-se no chão, colocando uma das mãos sobre a dele que repousava no peito, e a outra em sua testa. Estava quente, mas menos que antes. Pegou o lenço que havia ao lado, molhou e passou pelo rosto dele, que abriu os olhos.

- Acordei você? – ela perguntou baixinho.

- Não. – ele sussurrou. – Eu estou bem Sakura, não se preocupe. – ele disse ao perceber a preocupação dela. – Mas que bom que você está aqui.

- Durma. – ela disse baixinho.

- Canta pra mim. – ele pediu fechando os olhos.

- Algum pedido especial?

- Só quero ouvir sua doce voz.

Sakura sorriu, ajeitou-se melhor no chão, segurando a mão de Syaoran, começou a cantar suavemente, bem baixinho para não acordar Wei. Dessa vez escolheu uma música que tinha ouvido recentemente, de um anime chamado _Escaflowne_, que contava a linda história de Hitomi e Van. A música era _Yubiwa._

Yelan, parada à porta observava Sakura cantando para Syaoran. Acenou para Wei que tinha acordado, e também estava silencioso, apenas ouvindo. O velho senhor levantou-se, devagar, sem fazer barulho, e os dois afastaram-se, deixando os jovens sozinhos, mas com a porta do quarto aberta, só para garantir.

Sakura terminou de cantar e percebeu que Syaoran dormia mais tranqüilo, descansou a cabeça na cama ao lado dele, e sem perceber, caiu num sono profundo.

Quando Syaoran abriu os olhos, algum tempo depois, viu Sakura, dormindo numa estranha posição. Sentindo-se melhor, como sua mãe previra, levantou-se, pegando-a nos braços, e deitou-a na cama dele. Ela ao menos se mexeu, dormia profundamente. Ficou olhando-a, morrendo de vontade de deitar-se com ela, abraçando-a pelo resto da noite, mas sua mãe o mataria, isso sem falar em Touya.

Pegou seu futon no armário e estendeu-o ao lado da cama. Foi assim que Yelan encontrou-os dali algum tempo. Aproximou-se do filho tocando sua testa, percebeu-a fresca, a respiração tranqüila, a febre tinha passado. Deixou os dois jovens dormindo. Com a porta aberta, é claro.

CCSCCSCCS

No dia seguinte, Syaoran estava completamente refeito de sua gripe, e mais firme ainda ao dizer que não era gripe. 

- Se fosse não teria passado tão rápido. – ele disse à mesa do café da manhã.

- Você é teimoso. – disse Shiefa, a irmã mais velha. – Sempre foi.

- Lembram daquela vez que ele ficou embaixo de uma goteira? – Fenmei falou dando risada.

- É mesmo. Papai tirava-o, e ele voltava para baixo. Não sei onde estava a graça disso. – Fenmei falou lembrando-se do fato.

- Eu não fiz isso. – Syaoran resmungou.

Sakura deu risada.

- Fez sim. – Yelan, sentada à cabeceira da mesa, concordou com as filhas. – Seu pai disse que já com dois anos era uma criança de opinião forte.

- Teimoso. – as duas irmãs mais novas falaram ao mesmo tempo, causando as risadas de todos à mesa.

- Podem ir parando. Nem pensem em ficar contando as minhas histórias infantis para me constranger diante da Sakura.

- Ah, o Touya contou uma das minhas, tenho o direito de saber das suas. – Sakura falou.

- Mas a sua foi legal. – ele disse virando-se para ela.

- Devo concordar com você. – Sakura admitiu o que causou as risadas das irmãs de Syaoran que pediram a ele para contar a história de Sakura.

Yelan observava o entrosamento de seu filho com a namorada, e espantava-se em como Syaoran estava mais solto, mais sorridente, não que antes ele não fosse, mas percebia uma sutil diferença, isso acontecia já tinha um ano, quando ele a vira pela primeira vez. O filho chegara da escola parecendo flutuar, contando da linda garota que estudava em sua escola.

Syaoran sempre fora muito requisitado por garotas, o telefone da casa não parava de tocar com meninas atrás dele, mas depois que ele conhecera Sakura, as outras meninas foram ofuscadas. Gostava desse novo Syaoran e adorava Sakura.

- Melhor buscar as coisas de Sakura. – Yelan falou interrompendo sua linha de pensamentos. – Você tem alguma preferência Sakura? – perguntou à menina.

- Não. Jeans e camisetas, é o suficiente.

Yelan acenou que sim, mas permaneceu sentada à mesa, com uma expressão preocupada.

- O que foi mãe? – Syaoran perguntou observando-a.

- Sua prima Meilling virá morar conosco.

- Qual delas? – o rapaz perguntou franzindo o cenho tentando se lembrar qual prima era essa, já que havia um monte delas na família.

- Filha de May, você lembra dela Syaoran, sempre dava de presente a você quimonos para as artes marciais.

- Ah, mas é claro. E porque a filha dela vem pra cá?

- Teve alguns problemas na China.

- Aposto que foi com garotos. – Fenmei disse olhando a mãe para ver se acertara.

- De uma certa forma, foi. Mas não da maneira que você está imaginando. – Yelan falou, mas não entrou em detalhes. – Syaoran, conto com você para ajudar sua prima a se ambientar. Com você também Sakura. – disse olhando para os adolescentes.

- Pode deixar. – Sakura falou.

- Dê um beijo no Touya por mim. – Fanrei falou toda faceira, quando a mãe se levantou da mesa.

- Por mim também. – disseram as outras irmãs de Syaoran ao mesmo tempo.

- Darei, queridas. – Yelan falou dando um beijo na face de cada filha, em Sakura e em Syaoran, demorando-se mais nele para acariciar os fartos cabelos do filho. - Já vou indo. – deu adeus a todos e saiu.

- Eu não lembro dessa prima. – Syaoran comentou com as irmãs.

- Acredito que não mesmo. Ela sempre estava quietinha num canto. Era um tanto quanto tímida. – uma das irmãs disse.

- Ah Syaoran, você se lembra de um piquenique onde o pessoal montou um time de vôlei? Meilling entrou no seu time, e vocês ganharam em grande parte por causa dela. É uma excelente jogadora.

- Mas é claro. Uma garota alta, bem magra, de longos cabelos negros. Tinha uma impulsão incrível. – Syaoran virou-se para Sakura. – Não chegava aos seus pés. – completou, o que causou as risadas das irmãs.

- Mas se ela é tão boa, podemos fazer um teste com ela, você não acha? Nada melhor para se fazer amizades do que entrar em algum clube. – Sakura disse ao namorado.

- É uma excelente idéia. Mas chega de falar da Meilling. Vamos Sakura, vou mostrar a casa para você. – Syaoran ergueu-se puxando-a pela mão.

O sábado passou rápido. Syaoran mostrou a imensa casa, e o dojô onde ele treinava com Wei. Até treinou alguns golpes com Sakura, e não é que ela levava jeito? Os filmes que ela via de artes marciais foram uma boa base, ela apenas não tinha a técnica. Assistiram a filmes, de Jackie Chan, claro. Foram dormir tarde, e quando se levantaram no dia seguinte, Touya já tinha chegado e ajudava Yelan na cozinha, totalmente entrosado, com as quatro irmãs de Syaoran seguindo-o e lançando insinuações a cada segundo. Foi um domingo divertido.

Touya por um momento chegou até a esquecer do invasor em sua casa, da carta sobre o assassinato do pai, e as dúvidas sobre o que estavam procurando em sua casa.

Mas em outro lugar, longe do ambiente relaxado da mansão dos Li, osoutros planos estavam sendo feitos, e uma pessoa sorria diabolicamente...

- Meu... Logo será meu. – uma voz agourenta falou baixinho esfregando as mãos diante da eminência de ter o que buscava.

As outras duas pessoas na sala trocaram um olhar. Uma delas sorrindo perversamente.

_Continua..._

**N.A.:-**

Yaiiii... Que medo... Quem é esse ser perverso?... Na verdade, eu aqui agora relendo, estou quebrando a cabeça para saber quem são esses outros dois, um eu sei, mas e esse segundo?? Eu invento as coisas e aí fico perdida nos meus esquemas.

Esse capítulo não estava no meu roteiro, eu sinceramente nem sei de onde ele saiu, mas enfim, ele foi escrito, e eu resolvi inserir, porque acabei gostando dele, e incluindo duas músicas que adoro, _Soba__ Ni Iru Kara_de _Naruto__,_ do 11º encerramento (valeu Bruna, Mar e Carol pela informação) e****_Yubiwa, _que significa Aliança,de_ Escaflowne, _que é um anime maravilhoso... Aiai... o Van é tão lindo.

Mas vamos falar do capítulo... A "gripe", desculpa, não é gripe, do Syaoran, essa parte foi totalmente baseada em mim, já que eu não pego gripe... ahahahaha... Ele foi pentelho, mas muito fofo. Eu já fico irritantemente chata quando não pego "gripe"...hihihihih...

A parte do Eriol com a Tomoyo, eu adorei, nossa, o Eriol é tão gracinha, ele é tão confiante e quando fica cara a cara com a Tomoyo ele simplesmente desaba, literalmente acabando de quatro por ela. E ela? Vamos ver... Eu acredito que ela esteja confusa.

E o final... Comentei ali em cima que não sei de nada e é verdade... Eu sei o que quero fazer, mas não sei bem como fazer, mas a inspiração há de aparecer, tenham fé, eu ainda não perdi a minha..ahahahaha...

Pessoal, valeu por todos os reviews, e-mails e códigos morse, espero ter respondido a todos que enviaram endereços, alguns eu peguei no FF, como sempre os endereços do hot voltaram alguns, mas agradeço por estarem lendo e gostando de AI. Talvez esses últimos reviews eu não tenha respondido, pois mudei de PC, e sempre fico perdida quando isso acontece.

Quero me desculpar pela demora, e infelizmente não tenho boas notícias, agora as coisas irão demorar mais um pouco ainda. Eu tenho outros projetos que andam me tomando o tempo, e para falar a verdade estou gostando pra caramba desses novos projetos, então as fics estão ficando meio em segundo plano. Mas não desanimem, não pretendo parar de escrever sem completar as fics que estão sendo postadas, eu sei que Destinos Entrelaçados-HP e Uma Luz na Minha Vida-FMA, estão mais que atrasadas, não desisti delas, os capítulos estão começados, mas quando eu travo as coisas tendem a demorar um pouco, o bom é que quando eu destravo as histórias fluem durante meses...

E vou ficar por aqui que essa nota está ficando imensa.

beijos

Revisora, por favor tome meu lugar.

**N.R.:- **Com muito prazer, ó grande mestra!! (senta em posição de lótus) Como já era de se esperar, uma trama sinistra está acontecendo em algum lugar e os nossos amados personagens nem imaginam o que os esperam... Eu fui, recentemente, visitar as locações onde os vilões estarão instalados a partir de agora... Lugarzinho medonho... É um povinho difícil de ser agradado, viu, esses vilões... o.ò Vocês não fazem idéia!! Mas eu fico contente por poder auxiliar a Rô em pequenas tarefas como essa... Ah! É verdade... o que eu tenho a falar sobre o capítulo? Eu adoro esse capítulo... O Shaoran estava irritantemente charmoso... E a Sakura se preocupando com ele é tão fofo!! (com os olhinhos brilhando) Nyuuuuuu... E a Mayu me deixa confusa... o que ela estava armando?? Por que tinha que fingir gostar da Sakurinha?? Uhm... Isso não está me cheirando nada bem... Aliás, a Mayu realmente não cheira nada bem... Deve ser por causa do perfume que ela usa... parece aroma de peixe velho com um leve toque de gambá, sei lá... Eu acho que ela comprou um perfume de lote estragado... Mas que seja... Eu tenho outras coisas a resolver, então vou parar por aqui antes que minhas notas fiquem muito grandes...

_Kisus, ja nee_!

**_Yoru._**

**OBS:-**

PAPIRO DO EGITO (cyperus papirus) – plantadas em vasos, mudas obtidas de sementes.

Erva de grande porte de cujas hastes das folhas se fabricava o papiro. Ocorre na África, às margens alagadiças do Rio Nilo, é cultivada na Itália (Sicília).

EUCALIPTO DE FLORES VERMELHAS (eucalyptus ficifolia) – árvore de porte médio bastante rara. Poucas unidades


	9. Chapter 9

**_AMOR INOCENTE_**

_Por: Rosana (Rô)_

_Revisora: Bruna (Yoru)_

**_Capítulo 09_**

Sakura e Syaoran entraram na sala de aula na segunda-feira conversando animados sobre o final de semana.

- Bem que você disse que o Touya era um excelente cozinheiro.

- Quando ele se propõe a ser o melhor, ele consegue. – Sakura disse sorrindo. – Mas eu tenho que ser justa, o _Kinami__Awayuki_que ele faz, é perfeito.

- Shiefa anotou a receita e todas as dicas. Disse que o marido irá adorar.

- Ela se casa logo não? – Sakura perguntou sentando-se à sua carteira.

- Daqui um mês.

- Ela vai fazer um casamento tradicional chinês?

- Será uma mistura, já que o noivo dela é japonês.

A conversa foi interrompida quando Tomoyo sentou atrás de Sakura, soltando um profundo suspiro.

- Oi Tomoyo. Tudo bem? – Sakura perguntou à amiga.

- Tá. – ela respondeu dobrando os braços sobre a carteira e enterrando a cabeça ali.

Sakura e Syaoran trocaram um olhar preocupado, mas foram impedidos de perguntar algo com uma nova interrupção. Eriol chegou sentando-se à sua carteira, lançando um olhar demorado em Tomoyo, e ao menos cumprimentou os amigos.

Syaoran teve que se afastar com a entrada da professora Mizuki, mas não precisava ser adivinho para saber que na sexta-feira algo havia acontecido.

Sakura passou as aulas do primeiro período mais do que curiosa. Eriol de tempos em tempos fitava Tomoyo, mas quando ela olhava-o ele desviava o olhar. O inglês diferente do seu habitual, não falou muito e ao menos brincou. Tomoyo estava mais séria e calada do que nos últimos dias.

Quando o intervalo chegou, foi até engraçado, Eriol e Tomoyo levantaram-se rapidamente, juntos. Encararam-se e desviaram o olhar ao mesmo tempo, e quando se afastaram das carteiras, seguindo para a porta, ambos trombaram, um querendo sair primeiro que o outro.

- Parece que os dois estão querendo manter distância. – Syaoran falou aproximando-se de Sakura.

- Mas um estranho imã os une, você não acha? – Sakura perguntou com um sorrisinho maroto.

O casal seguiu atrás dos amigos. Syaoran foi conversar com Eriol e Sakura com Tomoyo.

- Vai falando. Eu tô ardendo de curiosidade. – Sakura disse sentando-se com Tomoyo em uma parte do gramado da escola.

Tomoyo suspirou profundamente. Ia falar e calou-se.

- Ei Tomoyo. Você está bem?

A garota encarou Sakura, o cenho franzido mostrando toda a sua confusão. Enfim começou a falar:

- Você sabia que eu nunca fui beijada?

- Imaginava. – Sakura respondeu sem surpresa.

- Aquele... – pausou, soltando um suspiro. - ...Don Juan, foi o primeiro. Fui pega desprevenida. Não estava preparada psicologicamente para isso. – disse abrindo os braços, desolada. Suspirou de novo, abaixando a cabeça. – Então... De novo.

- De novo o quê? – Sakura estava confusa.

- Me beijou.

- Quando?

- Na sexta.

- Ele foi te levar umas mudas de plantas não?

- É.

- Foi nesse momento?

Tomoyo concordou com a cabeça.

- E...? – Sakura perguntou.

- E nada. – Tomoyo levantou-se exasperada. – Ele pediu desculpas. Acredita? – lançou um olhar ardente de frustração para Sakura. – Por que raios ele se desculpou? Não queria fazer aquilo? Então porque fez? Foi ruim? Por que beijou? Quem, droga, se desculparia depois de beijar outra pessoa do nada? – Tomoyo gritou exasperada.

Sakura fitava a amiga de boca aberta e olhos arregalados. Ela estava muito diferente desde que Eriol aparecera, ele conseguira abalar seus alicerces. Levantou aproximando-se de Tomoyo e abraçando-a.

- Calma Tomoyo.

- Ah Sakura. Eu estou tão confusa.

- Eu sei. Eu sei.

As duas amigas ficaram abraçadas por um bom tempo. Tomoyo estava mesmo precisando de um ombro amigo.

CCSCCSCCS

Syaoran foi encontrar Eriol sentado na arquibancada do campo de futebol. Sentou-se ao lado dele em silêncio. Se o amigo quisesse falar ele estaria ali para ouvir. Não precisou esperar muito.

- Eu não consegui me controlar. Tinha prometido ir devagar, conquistá-la aos poucos. Mas...

- Você a beijou. – Syaoran disse entendendo na hora.

Eriol concordou.

- Ela ficou tão feliz com as mudas. Olhou-me sem rancor, sem raiva. Os olhos brilhando de felicidade. Eu simplesmente... – não completou a frase.

- Não conseguiu se controlar. – Syaoran o fez por ele.

- É isso aí. – Eriol disse suspirando olhando o campo sem vê-lo realmente. – E fiz pior ainda. – falou rindo sem humor, como se zombasse de si mesmo. – Me desculpei. – Eriol lançou um olhar derrotado a Syaoran. – Diga se eu não sou mesmo um estúpido?

- É meu amigo, você é um estúpido. - Syaoran disse batendo no ombro de Eriol.

Os dois ficaram ali em silêncio, até a hora de voltarem à sala de aula.

Tomoyo estava mais calma depois do desabafo com Sakura, mas não olhou para o lado de Eriol nenhuma vez. Este a fitava, como que querendo dizer algo, mas desistindo no último momento.

- Sakura. – Tomoyo chamou a amiga quando a última aula acabou. – Tudo bem se eu não acompanhá-la hoje no treino? Preciso comprar umas coisas.

- Tudo bem. Você vai sozinha?

- Vou.

- Não quer deixar para mais tarde? Posso ir com você.

- Não dá. Tenho aula de piano.

- Então tá.

- Tomoyo... – Eriol chamou criando coragem.

- Não quero falar com você ainda. – ela disse passando por ele, sem ao menos olhá-lo.

A Eriol bastou ficar observando-a se afastar.

- Ei, não se sinta mal. – Syaoran disse aproximando-se. – Ela disse 'ainda'. Há esperança.

Isso parece que bastou para Eriol se animar.

- A gente se encontra no final do treino? – Syaoran perguntou à Sakura.

- Você tem treino? – Sakura perguntou. - Achei que fosse hoje que o técnico iria pegar a tabela da competição inter colégios.

- É hoje sim, mas eu convoquei a equipe para um bate papo. Temos jogo no final de semana. Precisamos discutir algumas táticas.

- Mas se você terminar mais cedo não precisa me esperar. – ela falou enquanto saíam para o corredor.

- Mas é claro que vou esperar você.

- Está bem. A gente se encontra na frente do colégio.

- OK. – e deu um beijo leve na bochecha dela, antes de seguirem direções diferentes.

CCSCCSCCS

O treino de vôlei foi bastante duro. O técnico Aki estava empolgado depois de pegar a tabela de jogos. O primeiro time seria um velho rival do colégio, e as meninas ficaram motivadas em darem 100 nesse jogo. Até Mayu estava menos exigente com Kori, que por conta disso estava jogando bem melhor.

- Muito bem, garotas. Aproximem-se. – o técnico chamou-as batendo palmas. – Os jogos começam em duas semanas. Eu sei que vocês estão dando duro, mas eu quero dedicação total. Está bem?

- Está. – todas concordaram.

- Por hoje chega. Vão para casa, alimentem-se muito bem, durmam cedo. Estão dispensadas. – as garotas saíram para o vestiário, menos Sakura. – Precisamos montar umas jogadas Sakura. O que você acha dessa? – e mostrou um diagrama para ela.

Os dois ficaram quase uma hora discutindo quais melhores ataques, e decidindo sobre o líbero do time.

- Já está tarde. – o técnico disse olhando o relógio. – Acompanho você até em casa.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Syaoran deve estar me esperando no portão.

- Hum, sei. – o técnico disse dando um sorriso. – Vê se não namora demais.

- Que é isso treinador. – ela riu e acenou despedindo-se.

Sakura seguiu rapidamente até o portão do colégio. Já era final de tarde e Syaoran já deveria estar enjoado de esperar.

O ginásio do colégio era separado por uma rua, em que, normalmente, não havia tráfego, por isto Sakura ao menos se preocupou em ficar atenta. Não percebeu um automóvel que estava parado, mais afastado, vir lentamente em sua direção. Quando já estava no meio da rua, o carro acelerou, ela virou-se rapidamente, arregalando os olhos de susto. O carro era totalmente negro, sem placa, exatamente igual ao do bandido que invadira sua casa. Percebeu num átimo que algo estava errado e não precisou de incentivo para sair correndo.

CCSCCSCCS

Syaoran e os jogadores do time de futebol ficaram um bom tempo conversando sobre estratégias de jogo nas arquibancadas do campo. Eriol, bem mais animado, comentava sobre os times ingleses e seus ataques, dando uma excelente contribuição. Ficaram tão animados que acabaram colocando em prática a teoria, e foram todos para o campo de futebol treinar as jogadas, para usá-las no jogo treino que fariam no sábado.

- Acredito que essa jogada de ataque com a velocidade de Raiden será uma surpresa para o adversário. – Syaoran comentou, no que Raiden concordou.

- Podem contar comigo. – o garoto falou. Raiden, não era muito alto, mas era corpulento e um excelente atacante, além de muito veloz.

- Muito bem pessoal. Acho melhor pararmos por aqui. – Syaoran despediu-se dos companheiros, e olhou para o relógio ansioso.

- Sakura já deve estar vindo ver o que aconteceu com você. – Eriol brincou com o amigo.

- É verdade. O treino dela já deve ter acabado. – os dois amigos caminhavam em direção à entrada do colégio.

- Acho que ela também se atrasou. – Eriol comentou, não vendo a menina ao portão.

Mas quando chegaram à calçada, o som de um grito chamou a atenção dos dois, antes que pudessem ver o que de fato acontecia.

Sakura, que corria em direção ao colégio, não foi rápida o suficiente, o carro cortou sua frente e a porta do lado do carona se abriu, um homem enorme foi em sua direção, segurando-a pelo braço, que nesse momento gritou de susto.

- Anda logo garota. Diga onde está? – ele grunhiu, tentando chegar ao pescoço dela. Sakura achou que ele fosse enforcá-la e tentou acertá-lo na barriga com a mão livre, mas era como bater em um muro de pedra. Lembrando-se do golpe que Syaoran lhe ensinou, ergueu a perna tentando acertar um chute nas partes sensíveis dele, mas foi segura pelo tornozelo, e derrubada no chão. Ficou sem fôlego até mesmo para gritar, e foi quando alguém chegou. Para Sakura, que estava no chão, o que surgiu foi um par pernas, que acertaram o rosto do atacante em cheio.

Syaoran ficou na frente da garota, ainda caída no chão, em posição de ataque. O homem lançou-se para cima do garoto com uma das mãos fechada em punho conseguindo acertar de raspão a face de Syaoran, que se desviando, girou sobre os pés, e ante o impulso que conseguiu na manobra, juntou ambas as mãos acertando o pescoço do homem com um forte golpe, que o fez cambalear.

Sakura gritou quando viu o motorista saindo do carro de arma em punho, mirando em Syaoran. Nisso um projétil voou veloz, acertando a mão do motorista que deixou a arma cair dando um grito de dor.

- Vamos embora. – ele gritou entrando no carro.

O atacante olhou Syaoran, que pensou que ele fosse continuar a briga.

- Ainda nos encontraremos. – disse antes de sair correndo em direção ao carro que arrancou, cantando pneus e desaparecendo ao dobrar a esquina.

Sakura e Syaoran ainda ficaram alguns segundos paralisados, antes que Syaoran se abaixasse próximo a ela.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou, segurando-a pelos ombros.

Sakura lembrou-se de respirar e abraçou Syaoran pelo pescoço.

- O que foi aquilo? – perguntou assustada.

- Eu não sei. – ele retribuiu o abraço, ajudando-a se levantar. - Está machucada Sakura?

- Acho que não. Só arranhões.

- Vocês estão bem? – Eriol chegou correndo. – Liguei para a polícia.

- Obrigado. – Syaoran agradeceu. – Excelente arremesso Eriol. – Syaoran parabenizou o amigo que se abaixava para pegar a bola de beisebol que lançara no motorista que havia sacado a arma.

- Foi um golpe de sorte. – Eriol comentou modestamente. - Ele conseguiu roubar alguma coisa? – perguntou, o que causou uma troca de olhares entre Sakura e Syaoran. – O que foi?

- Nada. – responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Eriol não pode perguntar mais nada porque nesse momento a polícia chegava. Para surpresa de Sakura era a mesma oficial que atendera à invasão em sua casa.

- Vocês estão bem? – ela perguntou aproximando-se deles.

- Sim. – Syaoran respondeu.

- O que houve?

- Uma tentativa de roubo. – Eriol respondeu. - Nossa, vocês chegaram bem rápido hem?

- Estávamos na área. – a oficial Naomi Sakamoto não tirava os olhos de Sakura. – Senhorita Kinomoto foi mesmo uma tentativa de roubo?

- Eu não sei. Acho que sim.

- O atacante disse alguma coisa?

- Ele queria alguma coisa.

- O quê?

- Eu não sei. – a menina exasperou-se.

- Calma. – Syaoran disse abraçando-a pelos ombros. – Policial, podemos fazer isso na casa da Sakura? Estamos atraindo atenção. – Syaoran disse olhando dos lados, onde os carros que iam passando na outra rua paravam para ver o que acontecia, e transeuntes curiosos apontavam os três adolescentes e a policial.

- Muito bem. – ela concordou. – Acompanhem-me.

- Acho que a senhorita oficial pode querer ficar com isso. – Eriol disse estendendo a arma que o bandido havia derrubado, envolvida num lenço.

A policial levantou uma sobrancelha esperando uma explicação que não veio, já que Sakura e Syaoran seguiam em direção à viatura, seguidos de um Eriol preocupado, que nem pensou em não ir junto. Algo estava errado. A policial chamara Sakura pelo sobrenome, o que indicava que já a conhecia. Isso era muito interessante.

CCSCCSCCS

Quando Touya abriu a porta da casa não poderia ter ficado mais surpreso ao ver Sakura acompanhada de Syaoran, um garoto estranho e a Oficial Sakamoto.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou abraçando a irmã. Já sabia que não gostaria da resposta.

Sakura e Syaoran explicaram o que havia ocorrido, deixando Touya cada vez mais apreensivo.

- O que eles podem querer? – Eriol, esquecido, perguntou a ninguém em particular.

- E você é? – Touya virou-se para ele.

- Ah, sinto muito. Sou um amigo de Sakura e Syaoran. Eriol Hiragiizawa.

- Foi o Eriol que derrubou a arma do bandido. – Sakura disse ao irmão.

- Arma? – Touya ergueu-se assustado.

- Não contamos da arma? – Sakura disse inocente.

Touya afastou-se passando as mãos na cabeça. Dirigiu-se ao telefone, causando estranheza aos presentes.

- Preciso de você. – falou, depois de alguns segundos. – Agora mesmo se possível. Obrigado. – desligou soltando um profundo suspiro.

- Para quem você ligou? – Sakura perguntou.

- Um amigo. – disse sem dar explicações. - Oficial Sakamoto, podemos conversar?

A policial seguiu Touya para fora da casa.

Os três adolescentes trocaram rápidos olhares. Sakura levantou-se indo postar-se atrás da porta de entrada tentando ouvir a conversa de Touya.

- Isso não é educado. – Syaoran disse ao ouvido dela, mas também tentando ouvir algo.

- Vocês poderiam me contar o que está acontecendo. – Eriol se enfiou entre os dois, curioso também para ouvir.

- Shhh! – Sakura e Syaoran fizeram para ele.

- ... na semana passada. Nada foi levado. – ouviram Touya dizer.

- Isso é preocupante. O que poderiam estar procurando?

- Não sei. Mas se estão atrás de Sakura, eles devem saber de algo que não sabemos.

- Você parece ter alguma idéia. – a policial percebeu algo no tom de voz de Touya.

- É, algo me passou pela cabeça. É meio maluco.

- Conte-me.

- Meu pai sempre mandava alguns objetos para Sakura. Eram pequenas pedras de formatos interessantes, ou cópias de relíquias que ele encontrava nas escavações.

- Acha que ele pode ter mandado algo importante?

- Acho que sim. Tudo se liga. O assassinato dele, a invasão aqui em casa, no Museu.

- Museu? – Sakura sussurrou para Syaoran.

- E agora o ataque à Sakura. Eles querem algo, e esse algo pode ser algum objeto da última escavação do meu pai na Grécia.

- Não podemos descartar nenhuma hipótese. Pergunte à Sakura se ela tem algum objeto que o pai tenha mandado antes de morrer.

- Vou fazer isso.

- Mantenha-me informada. Vou deixar uma patrulha na frente da casa. – ela disse a guisa de despedida.

- Não se incomode. Já providenciei ajuda.

Naomi olhou para o rapaz que tinha a expressão séria.

- Touya... – ela começou.

- Não se preocupe. Ninguém chegará perto da Sakura.

- O que ele quis dizer com isso? – Syaoran perguntou.

- Touya? Ela o chamou pelo primeiro nome? – Sakura falou ao mesmo tempo.

Os dois estavam tão concentrados em seus pensamentos que quase caíram quando a porta se abriu.

Touya olhou ambos com a expressão carregada.

- O Museu foi arrombado também? – Syaoran foi o primeiro a se recuperar.

- Ela chamou você de Touya? Quando ficaram tão amigos? – agora era Sakura, em tom desconfiado.

- Que ajuda você providenciou?

- Eu não acho que seja certo vocês ficarem tão próximos, afinal ela é policial...

- Calem-se! O que vocês dois pensam que estão fazendo?

- Sobre o quê? – Sakura perguntou sem entender.

- Voltando tarde para casa. Reagindo a um assalto. Puxando briga. Quase sendo mortos. Vocês... Vocês dois quase me matam. Por pouco não tive um infarto quando os vi com Naomi...

- Naomi? Mas desde quando vocês ficaram amigos? – Sakura, mais do que enciumada, estava curiosa. – Você não me conta mais nada mesmo, eu deixo você participar de tudo da minha vida, mas você, ah não, não conta que ficou amigo da policial, ou que o museu foi arrombado... O Museu foi arrombado? – somente agora Sakura dava-se conta do que acontecera. – Quando o Museu...?

Touya colocou a mão na boca da irmã.

- Calada. Nem mais um pio.

Sakura ergueu o polegar em sinal de positivo para Touya, que retirou a mão da sua boca.

- Os três para a sala. – ordenou lançando um olhar para os garotos também.

Quando eles sentaram-se no sofá com Sakura no meio dos meninos, Touya fitou-os. Não sabia se passava um sermão neles ou agradecia por estarem bem.

- Eriol. Por que você não telefona aos seus pais? Devem estar preocupados com sua demora.

- Estão viajando. – o garoto explicou. Sabia aquela ser a deixa para se despedir, mas se fez de desentendido.

- Syaoran? – Touya tentou o outro garoto.

- Não saio daqui até você nos contar tudo. – ele disse irredutível.

Touya balançou a cabeça. Por que adolescentes eram tão difíceis?

- O Museu foi arrombado na semana passada.

- Não saiu na mídia. – Eriol comentou.

- Não. O diretor abafou o caso, já que nada foi roubado.

- Você desconfia de que foram os mesmos que entraram aqui. – Syaoran afirmou.

- A parte mais vasculhada foi a minha sala.

- Por que você não contou? – Sakura perguntou.

- Não queria preocupá-la.

- Então esse foi o motivo de todas as suas recomendações.

- E agora com esse ataque as coisas ficaram mais sérias.

- Você quer que eu mostre todos os badulaques que o papai me mandou?

- Por que pediram para contar tudo se ouviram atrás da porta? A Sakura eu entendo, mas você Syaoran?

- Nem adianta tentar fazer eu me sentir culpado, eu faria pior para saber de tudo que envolve a Sakura.

- Deus me livre de adolescentes apaixonados e intrometidos.

- A parte do museu a gente ainda não sabia. – Sakura falou com um sorrisinho, tentando amenizar a situação.

- Você ainda não falou da ajuda. – Syaoran disse em tom sério.

Nesse momento a campainha tocou.

- Em tempo. – Touya falou dirigindo-se para a porta. – Até que enfim. – Touya disse em tom de cumprimento.

- Não faz nem meia hora que você ligou. – uma voz masculina respondeu em tom grave.

- Venha conhecer a Sakura.

Touya entrou na sala com um homem seguindo-o. Ele era alto, mais alto que Touya e musculoso. Tinha uma expressão de homem mau, com olhos semicerrados parecendo viver para meter medo nos outros.

- Pessoal, quero apresentar-lhes Kurogane Youou. Um amigo da faculdade.

- Olá. – Eriol foi o primeiro a falar erguendo a mão em saudação.

Kurogane encarou a garota sentada no sofá e o rapaz com cara de poucos amigos ao lado dela, que levantou-se, postando-se à frente da menina.

- E o que o Kurogane é, Touya? – Syaoran perguntou.

- O novo guarda-costas da Sakura. – Touya respondeu sorridente.

- O QUÊ?? – Sakura e Syaoran perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, surpresos.

_Continua..._

**N.A.:- **

Capítulo curtinho, mas eu precisava terminar aqui... Eu sempre quis o Kurô de guarda-costas, ele tem o porte perfeito para isso, sem falar da cara de mau.

Essa parte do quase seqüestro ou tentativa de roubo, como preferirem, tive ajuda, quando Eriol lança a bola de beisebol... Bru, a idéia foi sua não?

_Bru__:- Foi, sim!! Você disse que queria que o Eriol fizesse alguma coisa e eu sugeri que ele atacasse os seqüestradores com a bola de beisebol... a bola causou confusão com a Tomoyo, mas também veio em auxílio da Sakurinha quando ela precisou, nee??_

Eu realmente preciso anotar quando me ajudam... Mesmo assim, Obrigada!

E antes que eu me esqueça, valeu pela dica do _Kinami_, deu até vontade de fazer. Gente, a minha revisora é tão fofa, fez pesquisa de receitas e me mandou duas p eu escolher...abraça revisora bem forte

Voltando à fic...A Tomoyo está tão confusa... Ela é muito inocente... Deve estar completamente apaixonada...ahahahah...tadinha...

Espero estar conseguindo juntar todas as minhas idéias e que os capítulos não comecem a ficar confusos, qualquer coisa, me avisem, OK?

Quanto ao sobrenome do Kurogane, ele n deve ter, mas de acordo com Carol, Kurogane n é o verdadeiro nome dele, e sim, You-ou(não temos certeza), só a Tomoyo-hime sabe o nome dele, como eu gostei de Youou, então esse será o sobrenome dele. A Bru me deu idéias ótimas de sobrenome, mas eu já fiz algumas coisas com Youou...ehehehehehe...Valeu Carol! Valeu Bru!

Quanto à demora... Ah pessoal, eu ando recebendo tantas coisinhas para assistir, da Mar, Carol e Patty, que realmente eu acabo esquecendo das fics...ahahah...Vício bom é ótimo, vocês têm que concordar comigo. Mas eu não vou desistir, por isso não se preocupem, eu posso demorar, mas as fics continuam andando, devagar, mas andando.

Muito obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews e e-mails, como sempre respondi mais aqueles que deixaram endereços, tive pouco tempo para sair à cata de endereços no FF, e alguns mails voltaram. Então se quiserem que eu responda deixem endereços, adoro agradecer a vocês em separado.

Bru, muito obrigada por estar revisando a fic, sei que vc anda ocupada com a faculdade, mas sempre reserva tempinho p AI. Muito obrigada!

Beijos

**Rô**

E eis o espaço da Revisora...

**N.R.:-** _Aiya__, minna!!_

Claro que sempre reservo um tempinho pra AI... não consigo sequer pensar em outra pessoa lendo o meu _"afilhado"_ antes de mim... ò.ó Não mesmo!! Hahahahahaha!!

Gente... As coisas estão ficando complicadas... eu sabia que toda aquela calmaria era prenúncio de tempestade... Levei um susto tremendo quando os seqüestradores apareceram. Ainda bem que o Syao e o _otou-san_ estavam por perto pra salvar a Sakura, mas como não podia deixar de ser, o Touya teve uma reação exagerada ao acontecido... uhm... bem, na realidade, não tenho certeza se é tão exagerada assim... mas que essa história de guarda-costas ainda vai dar pano pra manga, ah... não tenho dúvidas... não consigo imaginar a Sakura aceitando isso numa boa... não mesmo...

Outra coisa, essa história dos vilões tirarem a placa do carro está me dando nos nervos... eu já fui chamada uma "não lembro mais quantas" vezes na casa em que eles estão morando para assinar a papelada da '_rent__ a car_' por motivos de quebra de contrato... Já vou deixando avisado que, da próxima vez, ao invés de "assinar", vou _assassinar_ alguém... Aquela... _criatura_nojenta que me irrite para ver... Ela vai descobrir o significado da expressão "inferno na terra"... (olhar maligno)... Aliás (se acalmando) achei interessante o fato de a Mayu ter sossegado... Vocês deviam tê-la visto durante as gravações do capítulo... nem parecia a mesma pessoa... se bem que ela só participou do capítulo como figurante, então... sei lá... Ah, sim!! E ela finalmente resolveu o problema do perfume estragado... já não era sem tempo... ninguém mais estava suportando ficar no estúdio com ela por perto...

Vou ficando por aqui... Beijinhos.

**_Yoru_****_._**

Receita do Kinami Awayuki (espuma de neve)

**_KINAMI AWAYUKI_**

**Ingredientes:****  
**1/2 envelope de kanten(agar-ágar) em pó

2 xícaras de chá de água

200g de açúcar

2 gemas

2 claras em neve

5 gotas de baunilha

**Modo de Preparo:**

Dissolva o kanten em 2 xícaras de água fria, leve ao fogo brando e ferva por 3 minutos. Acrescente o açúcar e ferva bem por mais alguns minutos até que comece a ficar viscoso. Acrescente nas claras em neve as gemas e a baunilha e vá misturando aos poucos o kanten ainda quente, batendo sempre. Leve novamente ao fogo e cozinhe até que as gemas estejam cozidas. Retire do fogo e continue batendo até ficar bem cremoso. Despeje num pirex que esteja dentro de um tabuleiro com água gelada. Coloque na geladeira, deixe endurecer, corte em pedaços e sirva gelada.

**Dicas:**  
O ágar-ágar endurece em temperatura ambiente e mesmo retirado da geladeira permanece consistente. Cozinhe-o bem para que não crie a separação das claras com o restante da mistura.  
A receita refere-se ao kinami awayuki clarinho. O escuro contém azuki (feijão doce japonês) de preparo complexo e sabor diferente.

**Rendimento: 4 porções**

**Obs****:- **eu n sei se estou certa, mas esses quadradinhos de vez em qdo aparecem nos animes, inclusive acredito q a Sakura comeu em CCS, pelo menos é muito parecido com o que vi na foto da receita.


	10. Chapter 10

_**AMOR INOCENTE**_

_Por: Rosana (Rô)_

_Revisora: Bruna (Yoru)_

_Capítulo 10_

Sakura acordou cedo na manhã seguinte ao ataque, mas ficou deitada na cama, com os braços cruzados atrás da nuca, pensando nos últimos acontecimentos.

Syaoran e Eriol saíram algum tempo depois da chegada do Kurogane, o novo guarda-costas, amigo de Touya sabe-se lá de onde. Nunca imaginara Touya ter um amigo com cara de mau, parecia mais um guarda-costas da Yakuza, isso sim.

O cara não dera um sorriso, ao menos abrira muito a boca. Na verdade nem parecia querer estar ali.

- Isso não vai ser fácil. – ela disse em voz alta soltando um profundo suspiro.

Aceitara, não sem certa resistência, os argumentos de Touya.

Na noite passada, o irmão contara que o Museu em que trabalhava fora invadido. Na realidade, mais precisamente sua sala e os armários onde os funcionários guardavam suas coisas, além da ala que era destinada ao Professor Fujitaka Kinomoto, foram revirados. Seu pai tinha uma ala no Museu de Tóquio, especialmente para amostra de seus achados, que não eram poucos.

Touya ficara calado, mas tinha certeza que o arrombamento de sua casa e a invasão ao Museu estavam interligados. E agora o ataque diretamente à Sakura.

- Acho que foi demais para o Touya. – Sakura falou levantando-se e dirigindo-se para o banheiro.

Desceu alguns minutos depois, dando com o irmão na cozinha e Kurogane encostado ao batente da porta tomando café.

- Bom dia, Sakura. – Touya falou com ar cansado, pois não dormira nada à noite.

- Hum! – Kurogane resmungou a guisa de cumprimento, enquanto se sentava à mesa.

Sakura apenas ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda sentando-se, também, de frente para ele sem deixar de encará-lo, que lhe devolveu o olhar, ambos parecendo não querer desistir primeiro.

Foram atrapalhados por Touya que entrou no meio do embate silencioso, colocando um prato com panquecas na mesa.

- Como eu vou esconder o Kurogin quando for à escola? – Sakura perguntou já atacando as panquecas.

- Kurogane. – ele a corrigiu.

- Ah, você fala. Que fofo. – Sakura ironizou.

- Sakura, não seja difícil. – Touya pediu olhando a irmã. – Kurogane vai acompanhá-la à escola, e já resolvemos como fazer para que ele não chame muita atenção.

- Acho difícil ele não chamar atenção. Já viu o tamanho dele? – Sakura falou apontando para Kurogane com o garfo.

- É falta de educação apontar para os outros. – Kurogane retrucou.

- Você é guarda-costas ou professor de boas maneiras?

- Parem. – Touya falou a ambos. – Sakura, deixe de ser petulante. E Kurogane, não retruque as provocações dessa criança.

Sakura nem pode se indignar por ser chamada de criança, pois Touya continuou a falar.

- Kurogane é um grande amigo, além de ser um excelente profissional. Eu espero que você me ajude, Sakura, porque eu simplesmente não posso ter mais uma noite como a de ontem.

Sakura olhou para Touya e sabia que ele havia ganhado essa. O irmão estava com um ar cansado como nunca vira.

- Ok, não provoco mais o Kurogalo. – ela falou dando um risinho e saindo da cozinha.

- Posso matá-la? – Kurogane grunhiu, e Touya teve que rir. – Tem certeza que essa adolescente é a mesma menininha que era a sua irmãzinha fofa?

- Tenho. Ela não se lembra de você, aparentemente.

Touya e Kurogane se conheciam há anos. Os dois estudaram juntos na adolescência, e Kurogane até viera algumas vezes à residência dos Kinomoto, onde conhecera a irmãzinha do Touya, a pequena Sakura de apenas oito anos, tão delicada e meiga, que o fitara deslumbrada com sua imensa altura.

- O que aconteceu com ela? – Kurogane mais se perguntou do que ao Touya.

- Virou adolescente. – Touya respondeu dando risada.

Nisso Sakura gritou da entrada:

- Ei Kurogalo! Se você vai ser a minha sombra, eu já estou saindo.

- Você me odeia, não é? – Kurogane perguntou ao amigo com desespero.

Touya saiu da cozinha ainda rindo.

- Sakura, por favor, ouça as recomendações do Kurogane e, pelo amor de Deus, pára de dar apelidos a ele. – completou baixinho.

- Eu não. – ela falou empinando o nariz e já saindo.

- Ué? – ele disse seguindo-a. – Cadê o Syaoran?

- Hoje ele vai com a mãe, a prima chegou da China e ele meio que vai ser o guia dela. Vamos nos encontrar na escola. – falou enquanto se afastava.

- Ela pode ser pentelha, mas não vou deixar nada acontecer à sua irmãzinha. – Kurogane falou colocando a mão no ombro de Touya.

- Obrigado, Kurogane. E obrigado por vir tão rápido.

- Estou te devendo, lembra? – o grandalhão falou dando um de seus raros sorrisos.

Touya ficou na porta da casa observando os dois entrarem no carro de Kurogane. Rezou para que tudo desse certo mesmo, e ele conseguisse descobrir quem estava atrás de sua irmã.

CCSCCCCS

Sakura ficou em silêncio durante todo o trajeto até a escola. Quando Kurogane parou o carro uma quadra antes, ela não aguentou.

- Acabou a gasolina? – perguntou irônica.

Kurogane virou-se no banco do carro para encarar a garota.

- Presta atenção. Ninguém pode saber que serei seu guarda-costas.

- Syao...

- Seu namorado e o amigo vão ficar de bico calado.

- A minha amiga Tomoyo...

- Por mim você não contaria a mais ninguém, mas estou sabendo dessa sua amiga. Mais ninguém. Entendeu? – ele perguntou encarando-a sem piscar.

Sakura estreitou os olhos para ele. Sabia estar sendo difícil, mas não conseguia se controlar. Acenou que sim.

- Desça. Vai andando e não pare para nada. Vou ficar te vigiando.

- Grosso. – ela resmungou baixinho.

- Eu ouvi.

Sakura bateu a porta do carro com toda força, e saiu andando rapidamente.

Kurogane deu um sorriso de lado. Que garota difícil. Observou-a até que ela passou pelo portão, então ligou o carro e seguiu para o estacionamento da escola.

Essa parte era a mais difícil, convencer o diretor da escola que ele era necessário. Bom, não tão difícil, acreditava, pois o diretor era o velho professor de matemática dos seus tempos de ginásio, e ele sempre fora bom em matemática, o velho o adorava. Pensou com um sorriso saudoso, mas logo fechou a cara, já sorrira muito por hoje.

CCSCCSCCS

Sakura entrou na sala jogando a mochila e se jogando na cadeira, com expressão irritada. Mais irritada ficou, quando Mayu passou ao seu lado com expressão irônica.

- Chegando sozinha... Pelo visto o paraíso não anda assim tão tranquilo.

- Avante, Mayu, que hoje eu não estou muito paciente. – falou acenando com a mão como se espantasse um inseto.

Mayu ia retrucar, mas nesse momento Syaoran entrou na sala.

- Sua namorada está meio irritadinha. – Mayu disse esbarrando em Syaoran ao passar por ele.

Syaoran a encarou com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas e a garota apenas deu uma risadinha irônica.

- Ei, Sakura! Tudo bem no caminho para a escola? – ele perguntou aproximando-se, inclinando-se para dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Bem. – Sakura respondeu sorrindo, e logo em seguida voltou a encarar Mayu, que parara para observá-los, mas afastou-se de cara fechada ao ver os dois juntos.

- Dando uma dura na Mayu? – ele perguntou dando risada.

- Caramba, além de ter um guarda-costas tem essa que não me deixa em paz. – falou baixinho. – E você? Tudo bem com sua prima?

- Tudo certo. Ela está na sala do diretor com a minha mãe. O Professor vai apresentá-la na primeira aula.

- Então ela ficou na nossa sala. Isso é bom. – Sakura disse a Syaoran que se recostou na mesa dela. - Como ela é?

- Quieta. Tímida. Um pouco insegura. A minha mãe não disse o que houve na China, mas a Meiling tem um olhar muito triste.

- O que podemos fazer é ficarmos ao lado dela, com o tempo vai se sentir mais segura.

- Quem? – Tomoyo perguntou chegando ao lado deles.

- A prima do Syaoran.

- Ah, ela chegou?

Os três estavam conversando sobre a prima de Syaoran quando Eriol aproximou-se.

- Tudo bem com você? – ele perguntou para Sakura depois de cumprimentar todos, olhando rapidamente para Tomoyo que se afastou, sentando-se à sua carteira.

- Tudo tranquilo. Ah, acho que não preciso pedir para não comentarem... – Eriol nem a deixou terminar.

- Da minha boca ninguém vai ouvir sobre o que aconteceu.

Tomoyo não aguentou a curiosidade.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou preocupada.

- Conto para você no almoço. – Sakura disse, porque nesse momento o professor entrava na sala, pedindo para todos se acomodarem.

- Hoje nós teremos uma nova aluna. Ela se chama Meiling Lee, veio da China, e é prima do Syaoran. Pode entrar Meiling.

Uma garota alta, com o rosto parcialmente escondido por longos cabelos negros, entrou na sala. Ela apenas ergueu os olhos rapidamente inclinando a cabeça em cumprimento. Quando o professor percebeu que ela não se apresentaria indicou o lugar vago atrás de Sakura para que ela se sentasse.

Meiling praticamente se escondeu atrás de Sakura, que lhe sorriu em encorajamento, e foi retribuída com um olhar meio assustado.

Na hora do almoço, Syaoran se aproximou da carteira de Sakura, para apresentá-la à prima.

- Ei Meiling! Esta é Sakura, minha namorada.

- Oi Meiling. Muito prazer. Espero que você goste da nossa escola. – Sakura sorriu para a garota, mas não se aproximou. Um instinto lhe dizia que teria que ser muito paciente com a menina.

- Este aqui é o Eriol, faz apenas algumas semanas que ele também chegou na escola. E essa é a Tomoyo. – enquanto ia apresentando os amigos, Meiling apenas os olhava acenando com a cabeça timidamente, para Eriol ela ao menos olhou, e não disse nenhuma palavra.

Os quatro amigos trocaram olhares confusos.

- Que tal almoçarmos no jardim? – Sakura disse levantando-se. – Assim Meiling conhece um pouco da escola.

- É uma boa idéia. – Tomoyo ajuntou. – Vamos na frente, Syaoran. Você também, Eriol. – Tomoyo os chamou, para surpresa de Eriol que ficou parado no mesmo lugar, de olhos arregalados. – O que deu em você? – ela perguntou voltando e empurrando-o pelas costas. – Não estamos brincando de estátua. Vamos logo.

Eriol ainda lançou um olhar meio desesperado em direção aos amigos, como se não entendesse a súbita mudança em Tomoyo. Syaoran, mais atento, compreendeu que Meiling ficava meio tímida com garotos, visto que, até com ele, ela não se aproximava muito.

- Vamos? – ele disse e saiu andando.

Sakura parou ao lado da menina e estendeu sua mão para ela.

- Você está segura conosco. – disse encarando-a firmemente.

Meiling devagar estendeu a mão para Sakura, um sorriso, bem de leve se desenhou em seus lábios.

Sakura apertou a mão da garota, sentindo de repente que o que ela mais precisava nesse momento era de carinho, amizade e conforto. Sentiu uma sensação de querer protegê-la. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas não deixaria ninguém magoar mais essa garota.

CCSCCSCCS

- Você tem certeza que isso é necessário, Kurogane? – um senhor sentado atrás de uma escrivaninha, em uma sala repleta de estantes recheadas de livros, olhou para o guarda-costas de maneira séria.

- Se não fosse, eu não estaria aqui. – foi a resposta quase brusca.

Kurogane soltou um profundo suspiro. Não queria entrar em muitos detalhes com o diretor da escola em que Sakura estudava, mas teria que ser mais específico.

- Touya está preocupado com a irmã. A polícia não pode ajudar muito nesse caso, não têm pistas. A única solução é alguém ficar de olho nela. E eu sou essa solução. Estou pedindo a sua ajuda, Diretor, mas se não a tiver vou fazer o meu trabalho do mesmo jeito, só será um pouco mais complicado. – ele completou dando um sorriso torto.

O diretor ficou olhando, durante o que pareceu ser vários minutos, para seu ex-aluno. Soltou um suspiro profundo.

- Está bem. Faça o que tiver que fazer para manter Kinomoto Sakura em segurança.

Kurogane abriu mais o sorriso, mas seus olhos brilharam perigosamente.

CCSCCSCCS

O resto do dia passou tranquilamente. Meiling, apesar de tímida e quase não conversar, até deu alguns sorrisos.

Na saída da escola, Syaoran foi para o treino de futebol e Sakura para o de vôlei. O garoto ficou de encontrar as meninas depois que terminassem, pois Meiling iria com Sakura para o treino.

Sakura olhava para os lados a procura de algo, o que intrigou a prima do namorado, mas esta não perguntou o motivo do estranho comportamento.

- Onde será que se enfiou aquele Kurogalalau?

- O quê? – Meiling perguntou sem entender.

- Ah, esquece. Não é nada importante. – Sakura disse sorrindo.

As duas chegaram ao ginásio, batendo papo sobre voleibol. Sakura deixou Meiling sentada num dos bancos e aproximou-se do técnico. Nesse momento percebeu um homem aproximando-se com um saco cheio de bolas. Arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca

- V... – o dedo erguido a meio caminho para apontar e a voz, não saíram por conta do olhar que recebeu do homem, que ninguém mais era que Kurogane de agasalho de educação física.

- Ah, Sakura. – disse o técnico Aki quando ela se aproximou. – Que bom que você chegou antes. Quero apresentar para você meu novo assistente, Kurogane Youou. Ele vai fazer um tipo de estágio, antes de começar a trabalhar com sua própria turma.

Sakura engoliu o que tinha vontade de gritar, e resmungou um _oi_. Virou-se para o técnico não prestando mais atenção ao enorme guarda-costas, o que era um pouco difícil.

Aki prestou atenção ao que Sakura lhe dizia, lançou um olhar rápido para Meiling e acenou com a cabeça concordando, e Sakura saiu correndo na direção da nova amiga.

- Vamos, Meiling. – falou, já a puxando pela mão em direção aos vestiários.

- Aonde?

- Você vai treinar com a gente.

- Sério? – o brilho nos olhos da garota disse tudo a Sakura, e por um momento esqueceu que estava sendo vigiada.

CCSCCSCCS

O treino de Syaoran terminou mais cedo, por conta do jogo do dia seguinte. Ele e Eriol seguiram para o ginásio, encontrando Tomoyo, que vinha da aula de música, no meio do caminho. Eriol olhou a garota de rabo de olho, mas ela conversava tranquilamente com Syaoran.

Quando os amigos entraram no ginásio perceberam duas coisas. A primeira um homem enorme próximo à rede levantando bolas para as meninas cortarem, e Meiling sendo uma dessas garotas. Quando olharam para Sakura, uma das jogadoras que recebiam as bolas do outro lado da quadra, perceberam também a expressão nada feliz dela, irritada seria uma descrição melhor.

O treino terminou e Sakura já seguia para o vestiário quando foi interceptada por Kurogane que lhe disse algo que a deixou, se possível, mais irritada, fazendo-a seguir pisando duro.

- Acho que as coisas não correram muito bem. – Tomoyo falou baixinho, no que os amigos concordaram.

CCSCCSCCS

- Toooooooouyaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! – Sakura gritou entrando em casa como um furacão.

Atrás dela Kurogane seguia tranquilo, se possível, até sorrindo.

- Olá. – Touya apareceu na porta da cozinha enxugando as mãos em um guardanapo.

- Ele... esse... – ela engasgou. – Eu odeio vocês! – gritou subindo direto para o quarto e batendo a porta com força o que estremeceu os alicerces do velho sobrado.

Touya ergueu as sobrancelhas para o amigo.

- Ela não parece feliz. – Kurogane disse dando uma risadinha.

- Ela não precisa estar feliz, e sim segura. – Touya falou voltando para a cozinha. – Ela vai se acostumar.

CCSCCSCCS

Sakura se jogou na cama esmurrando o travesseiro, imaginando que fosse a cara do cretino do Kurogagá. Virou-se de costas olhando o teto e pensando no treino.

Kurogane não a deixou em paz por um segundo, tinha olhos de lince, observando sua presa, o que a deixou além de incomodada, irritada, o que alterou o treino. Tentou, é claro, não dar importância ao motivo que ele estava ali, mas não conseguia parar de pensar no que tinha acontecido no dia anterior, a presença do guarda-costas não a deixava esquecer.

Tirando o irritante da cena, pensou que Meiling jogava muito bem, e ficou animada quando o técnico disse que ela poderia entrar no time, não jogaria no começo, mas tinha grandes chances de no torneio principal já estar totalmente integrada. Sakura achava que Meiling precisava de uma distração, o vôlei operaria milagres nela, mesmo não sabendo o que lhe acontecera.

Ergueu-se seguindo para o banheiro tomar um banho, quem sabe assim não esfriaria a cabeça.

O jantar daquela noite foi feito em silêncio constrangedor. Touya olhava para a irmã e o amigo. Kurogane comia em silêncio sem ao menos levantar a cabeça. E Sakura lançava dardos na direção de Kurogane que, se fosse outro, já estaria perturbado. Foi justamente ela que rompeu o silêncio.

- Amanhã tem jogo de futebol e eu vou. – disse num tom de quem já estava pronta para a briga.

- Tudo bem. – Touya falou, o que a surpreendeu. Ele percebeu e sorriu ao dizer. – Você não é prisioneira Sakura, pode ir a qualquer lugar, mas o Kurogane vai sempre com você. Aliás, eu vou também.

- Ele não pode mudar essa cara? Assusta todo mundo, a coitada da Meiling tremeu quando se deparou com ele.

- Eu só tenho essa. – Kurogane disse.

- Deveria trocar, é horrível.

- Eu gosto dela.

- Eu não gosto.

- Deus do céu. – Touya suspirou levantando-se. – Parecem duas crianças.

Já imaginava o que o dia seguinte reservava.

CCSCCSCCS

- Eu achei a idéia do guarda-costas excelente. – Syaoran disse ao Touya no dia seguinte antes do jogo começar.

- Traidor. – Sakura resmungou ao abraçar a cintura do namorado por trás dele.

Ele sorriu e segurou as mãos da namorada.

- Cadê a Meiling? – ela perguntou olhando dos lados.

- Ali em cima com a mamãe.

- Ah! Sua mãe veio. Vou cumprimentá-la.

- Syaoran... – Touya começou quando a irmã sumiu de vista.

- Fica tranquilo, Touya, por mais que a Sakura esteja chateada com a presença do Kurogane, no fundo ela está é aliviada. Ela ficou com medo.

- Eu sei. – Touya disse de maneira séria.

Syaoran despediu-se dos familiares deu um beijinho em Sakura e seguiu para o campo, apesar do jogo ser mais um treino, o time estava animado.

Tomoyo chegou sentando-se ao lado das amigas, que se juntaram para torcerem pelos meninos.

O jogo estava meio truncado, o time da escola adversária marcava bem, não deixando espaço para o meio campo avançar e passar a bola para Syaoran e Eriol, os dois atacantes.

O primeiro tempo terminou empatado.

Sakura levantou-se no que foi seguida por Kurogane, a menina o fulminou com o olhar.

- Vem, Tomoyo, vamos ao banheiro. – falou alto demais para não haver dúvidas de que não queria ser seguida. – Vamos também, Meiling.

- Peste. – Kurogane disse voltando a se sentar. – Um minuto. – falou contando no relógio.

- Um minuto não é suficiente. – Touya falou sorrindo.

- Em um minuto vou atrás, ela já terá entrado no banheiro. – ele falou ironicamente o que causou a risada de Touya.

Mal sabiam os dois que as meninas não chegariam lá. No momento em que entravam no corredor que levava aos banheiros, foram interceptadas por dois homens. As três estacaram de repente. Sakura mais que alerta, depois da última tentativa, pegou no braço das duas amigas dando um passo para trás, no que foi imitada pelos dois homens, e com mais um passo deles, virou-se e gritou:

- Corram!

As três dispararam por onde tinham vindo com Sakura na retaguarda. As duas meninas saíram para a luz das arquibancadas, com Tomoyo procurando o enorme guarda-costas, mas, antes que ela pudesse gritar, Sakura que a seguia, sentiu-se ser agarrada pela camiseta e soltou um grito que atraiu diversas pessoas próximas, inclusive a pessoa por quem ela gritou:

- Kurogane!

Os reflexos do guarda-costas responderam de imediato; ele pulou a grade, que o separava da passarela em que as meninas estavam em questão de segundos. No momento em que pisou no chão, mandou as duas meninas saírem do caminho, e correu até Sakura, que nesse momento dava um chute tentando acertar o cara que a agarrava, sem conseguir atingir o alvo. O homem pegou-a pelo braço, tentando arrastá-la, mas Kurogane segurou-o, empurrou Sakura e deu um soco no bandido, a sequência tão rápida que Sakura quase não viu seus movimentos. Quando ia avisar o guarda-costas do segundo atacante, o primeiro já estava no chão e o segundo em vez de entrar na briga, jogou um galão de água que estava no corredor em cima de Kurogane, atrapalhando-o, criando uma distração para fugirem. Kurogane ia seguir atrás quando olhou para Sakura caída no chão, em dúvida.

- Vai. – ela gritou.

Ele não pensou duas vezes, já podia ouvir a voz de Touya chamando a irmã.

- Estou bem. – ela disse ao irmão que se ajoelhou ao lado dela abraçando-a. – Não contem ao Syaoran. – ela pediu olhando para Yelan.

- Sakura... – Touya começou a falar.

- Touya! Nada aconteceu. Vamos terminar de ver o jogo. Depois a gente conversa. Por favor. – ela pediu quando viu que o irmão ia insistir.

Ele suspirou acenando que sim.

- Obrigada. – ela disse passando os braços pelo pescoço do irmão.

CCSCCSCCS

O jogo terminou empatado em 1 x 1. Syaoran não ficou muito contente com o resultado, mas depois veria todo o jogo que fora filmado pela equipe do jornal da escola.

Quando se reuniu à família, percebeu de imediato algo errado. Yelan observava Sakura com a expressão preocupada, enquanto tinha o braço passado pelos ombros de uma pálida Meiling. Tomoyo mordia o canto da boca, sinal de que algo a preocupava, o que, por sua vez, atraiu Eriol para o seu lado. E Sakura estava ladeada por Touya, que não tirava os olhos dela, e Kurogane de expressão fechada e braços cruzados, que fitava carrancudo quem ousasse se aproximar, ainda mais irritado por não ter conseguido alcançar os dois atacantes que fugiram velozes num carro que já os esperava. Mas o que mais o preocupou, foi o abatimento da namorada. Ela estava tão animada antes do jogo.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, passando por Kurogane e enlaçando Sakura, deu-lhe um abraço firme, no que ela se aconchegou enlaçando-o pela cintura e sussurrou a ele:

- Está tudo bem, Syaoran.

Ele afastou-se olhando nos incríveis olhos verdes.

- Não, Sakura. Não está.

Ela sorriu, um sorriso que não lhe chegou aos olhos.

_Continua..._

N.A.: eu até queria continuar... mas achei que terminei numa parte bem legalzinha, espero que concordem comigo.

Eu nem vou comentar os motivos do porque demorei, e demorei horrores, convenhamos, mas são coisas da vida.

Eu quero agradecer a alguns reviews da fic, muito obrigada por estarem lendo, não só Amor Inocente, como Sem Barreiras, as outras fics de CCS e Destinos Entrelaçados de Harry Potter, muito me alegra os novos leitores e os antigos que me escrevem pedindo atualização.

Pessoal, eu não pretendo deixar fics incompletas, posso demorar milênios para atualizar, mas vou atualizar, ok?

E aí? Vocês gostaram da Meiling? Meio atípica não? Vamos ver o que reservo para ela, nada definido.

Ai... tem tanta coisa ainda para inserir....inclusive esse ataque não era para estar aí... ahahaha...coisas da fic que se escreve sozinha, às vezes, e eu deixo né? Não dá para atrapalhar quando ela começa a ir sozinha.

Ah sim, alguém perguntou o que é Ágar-Ágar (Kanten), que apareceu em uma receita no capítulo 09, achei que tinha dito ou ao menos que dava para sacar pela receita, é um tipo de gelatina.

Vejo vocês logo, espero, torçam...

Com vocês a revisora...

Eiiiiii... revisora....você está aí?

Notas da revisora:

Yoru _(de braços cruzados e com uma expressão carrancuda de meter medo até no Kurogane)_... Sim, estou aqui... Não muito contente, mas estou aqui... Oh, não se preocupe, Rô, o capítulo está ótimo. Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, Touya, Sakura e Kurogane foram muito bem. Adorei a parte em que a Sakura chama pelo Kuro-tan... Ah! A Meiling está muito fofa e muito interessante. Diferente, sim, mas não faz mal! O que será que houve com ela na China? Problemas com rapazes, será?? Bem, o capítulo está muito bom! Muito mesmo... Um excelente capítulo de "retorno". Aliás... _(suavizando um pouco a expressão)_ Bem-vinda de volta, ó, Majestosa!!! Espero que não volte a nos abandonar... _(voltando a ficar séria)_... O problema é que _**eles**_ aprontaram de novo!... Aquele bando de vermes escondidos naquele covil imundo... Aaaaaaiii, que raiva!!! Depois do meu último aviso, eles mantiveram a placa no carro, mas o que eu recebi de multa por infração de trânsito por causa disso... Olha só essa pilha... _(apontando para um monte de 30cm de papel)_... Mas eles não perdem por esperar... eu reli o contrato deles e, se continuarem infringindo as leis dessa forma... _(olhar muito malvado)_... eles vão acabar tendo que pagar para nós para participar desse _fanfic_... isso sem contar algumas outras _coisinhas_ que eu posso fazer com eles... hehehe...

Bem, _beijinhos._

Espero que não demore muito para trazer o capítulo 11.

_**Yoru.**_


End file.
